


Zenith

by Ahmose_Inarus



Series: Helios Rising [5]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Government Conspiracy, Guest Stars, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Mutant Hate, Mutant Politics, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the case in "Helios Rising", SSA's Dr. Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan return after spending nearly a week as "prisoners" of the X-Men...  But both step up in defense of the X-Men, and then Spencer floors everyone.  He confesses to the United States Government that he is a mutant.  The political battle that he has set in motion will have repercussions that will resonate across the globe.  But first, he must fight to have a say in his own fate, while government agencies all around him fight to choose it for him...  While his lovers, Gambit and Wolverine, struggle with their own helplessness in this political war zone, Spencer has a very small, but devoted group of people in his corner who are fighting for him... for his life, for his freedom...  and the results will change everything.  For everyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Section Chief Erin Strauss was bent over her desk, diligently working on paperwork when the door to her office was thrown open. Without preamble, Aaron Hotchner blurted “Morgan and Reid are on their way back.”

Strauss immediately rose and hurried around her desk. She and Aaron Hotchner were soon striding down the corridor side by side. When they reached the elevators, the rest of the team joined them.

“What do we know?” Strauss asked.

“They have the victim’s statement. The X-Men are dropping them at Freestone Point, in Leesylvania State Park.” Hotch told her.

“What do we have in regards to security and forces to apprehend them?”

“Uh…” Rossi said slowly, looking amused. “Morgan just laughed and told us not to bother. It would be a wasted effort.” Strauss sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“We have to try.” She grumbled, and pulled out her phone…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Storm and Cyclops guided the BlackBird down the Potomac, heading southwest in stealth mode.

“Landing point is just up ahead.” Storm said, her eyes glowing as she kept their approach hidden by the mist on the river. “They’re ready for us, as expected. A LOT of people down there.”

“We’ll do what we can.” Morgan called from one of the passenger seats behind them.

“Ready, Helios?” Cyclops called.

“Ready.” Spencer nodded. He focused and his eyes flashed and began to swirl with color.

“What are you doing?” Morgan asked, nervously.

“Covering our entrance.”

“How?”

“… Wormhole!” Spencer announced happily.

On the ground, shouts of alarm went up when a sudden blinding light appeared in the sky… a spinning kind of tunnel formation. And then, something dark appeared, seeming to fly out of it. When the light disappeared and everyone could see again, a large, black stealth jet had touched down on the point. Military personnel had their guns up and ready and spotlights flared, shining on the BlackBird.

The men from several different government agencies that had been arguing over who was in charge or who had priority with captured X-Men, were now silent. Everyone stared. A moment later, the ramp lowered with a hiss and two people appeared. A man and a woman, both wearing black body armor. The woman had dark skin, long white hair, and a cloak down her back. The man was tall, strong and wore a visor. They reached the bottom of the ramp and then stepped aside.

Agent Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid appeared then. Both looked totally relaxed. Everyone watched as the pair smiled and shook hands with the strange man and woman, and then disembarked. They walked across the grass, eyes scanning the scene and taking in the sight of the army, the marines, agents from Homeland Security… so many people were there. But striding towards them were Aaron Hotchner and Erin Strauss. Both of them smiled at their approaching superiors, though they were not pleased at the SWAT Agents that moved in with them. They paused and waited, and then Strauss and Hotch were before them.

“… I told you not to bother, man.” Morgan cried, looking annoyed when the SWAT Agents leveled their weapons on the X-Men. Reid, on the other hand, blatantly reached out to the gun barrels nearest himself, placed his hands on them and forced them down.

“Don’t.” He commanded, softly.

“Doctor Reid…” Growled a man in military fatigues. “They are terrorists and they—“

“No. They’re not. They brought us home peacefully and they should be allowed to leave peacefully.”

“Can’t do that, Agent.”

“… Fine. You can TRY.” Reid sighed, letting his head drop as the command was given to move in. But Cyclops was already back in the jet, and Storm stood before it. When the military moved in, she raised her hands and rose off the ground, the wind swirling. Helicopters appeared over the trees of the park, but were quickly blown off course. Lightning bolts dropped from the sky and the spotlights exploded.

Morgan made a show of ducking down, and taking Reid down with him, keeping anyone from seeing his eyes as the blinding light appeared in the sky once more, forming a “wormhole” that the BlackBird moved into… it remained for about ten seconds, and then vanished. And once it had… it was found that the X-Men, and their plane, were gone.

As Morgan and Reid were led down the hill and into the trees where the team greeted them, military leaders were barking orders, furious at the escape. While JJ was hugging Reid, Morgan moved in to Hotch and Rossi and murmured, “How bad is it?” Hotch and Rossi exchanged glances. “… How much trouble is Reid in?”

“We don’t know.” Rossi admitted. “But it isn’t good…”

Morgan took a deep breath. “Should I have left him behind with the… X-Men?”

Hotch stared at him a moment, and then said “Maybe.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Morgan and Reid sat silently in the back of a car, side by side. Two men drove. They didn’t know what department they were from. They had an armed escort. They had no idea what was coming. What they did know was that several departments were fighting over who got to have them for their debriefing. Apparently, a compromise had been arranged…

Neither felt very good about it when they were brought to the FBI Headquarters in DC, and not back to Quantico. But hey… better than the Pentagon. It was a whirlwind of activity around them. Their arrival had caused quite the excitement. Before they knew it, they had been escorted to an empty interrogation room and were told to wait.

“… I feel like I’m gonna be charged with treason or something…” Spencer finally said.

“No kidding.” Morgan snorted. “They’re acting like WE are the X-Men.”

“As far as they think, we might be. God knows what those detectives told them.” Reid pointed out.

“No kidding. They had it out for the team the moment we laid down the law about not sweeping mutant murders under the rug. But they really had it out for you, kid…”

Reid sighed and sat down in the only chair in the room, and Morgan perched on the table.

“You doin’ okay?”

“I dunno.” Reid admitted and Morgan nodded, reaching out and gripping his shoulder.

“It’s gonna be okay, kid.”

At that moment, the door opened.

“Agent Morgan?” The woman said, her voice hard. “They’re ready for you.” 

Morgan looked at her, took a deep breath and nodded, sliding off of the table and following her out of the room. Reid watched him go, his own little heart pounding. He watched the door close, and then he closed his eyes and bowed his head, trying to will away his fear…

Morgan was led down a corridor, and into another room. He felt the anxiety skyrocket. There was a small table, and a large table. The small table had a glass and a pitcher of water on it with a single chair. It was facing the large table, which had several people sitting at it. Morgan got a small bit of comfort seeing Hotch there. Strauss was beside him. There was also a member of the NSA, Allison Courtnall, Counter-Terrorism, Bart Devanny, and another man who worked in the government’s small mutant department that kept getting discontinued, continued, adjusted, funded, defunded… they never knew what to do with it. But this man, Dan Buchannon, was decidedly anti-mutant. Morgan didn’t like that… Hell, he didn’t like any of this. It reminded him of when Hotch beat George Foyet to death…

But he took a deep breath and sat down.

“Agent Morgan.” Strauss said, and Morgan was actually relieved that she seemed to be the one taking point on this interview.

“Chief Strauss.” He nodded.

“First and foremost, we are glad to see you back safely.”

“Thank you, ma’am. But…”

“But?” Hotch asked.

“All due respect… I’m feeling more threatened right now than I did at any point while I was with the X-Men.” The reactions were entertaining to say the least. The panel before him looked stunned, amazed, and even outraged and insulted. Only Hotch and Strauss kept straight faces.

“Can you walk us through what happened to result in your time with the X-Men?” Asked Strauss.

“Yes, ma’am. It was a complete accident.” Morgan said. He and Reid had gone over this several times over the last few days, to ensure that their stories matched. “As you know, the last victim was a member of the X-Men. Apparently, he was also an anonymous informant that had called in tips and information to us a few days prior to his abduction.”

“But anyway, in the hospital, there had been issues with anti-mutant attitudes. And he was in really bad shape. Any neglect could have resulted in his death. As such, the X-Men decided to take over his medical care. Transporting him was going to be difficult, especially with an incredibly hostile anti-mutant police force swarming the place. The X-Men sent in a teleporter. And he removed the victim.”

“There was another X-Man present?” Asked the Agent Courtnall from the NSA.

“Yes, ma’am.” Morgan nodded. “When the victim was taken out, one of the detectives demanded the arrest of the other mutant. Agent Reid moved in to make the arrest. He had the man cuffed and was taking him towards the door when the teleporter returned. I saw him jumping towards the mutant Reid was holding and I just… reacted. I went to tackle Reid out of what I feared to be harm’s way. When I grabbed Reid, the teleporter grabbed the other mutant and then…” Morgan trailed off and shook his head. “It was… unreal. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground on top of a building, staring at the X-Men. They were… pretty damn shocked. But the victim was in bad shape and he was their priority. They decided that Reid and I couldn’t just be left there, and so they brought us on board—“

“They forced you?” Asked the anti-mutant jerk.

“… Not really. They told us to get on board and we did. We didn’t argue or resist. We figured that the smart thing to do would be to comply. We got on the plane and took off.”

“What did they do to you once you were on board?” Asked Strauss.

“Made is sit down and buckle our seatbelts.” Morgan deadpanned. 

Hotch shot him a warning look to behave.

“Upon arrival, Reid and I just… followed them. We were in a hangar, and we went down a hall to a… medical facility. That’s where they got the victim set up and that’s where he was when we left.”

“You were with the X-Men for…” Agent Courtnall checked her papers, “almost six days…?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Morgan nodded. 

“What happened during that time?”

“We waited for the victim to wake up.” 

“… You just… sat around and waited.” 

“For the most part. They didn’t exactly turn us loose in their facility, ma’am.” Morgan pointed out. “We slept in a holding cell, but we weren’t kept locked up. We spent a lot of time socializing.” 

“Socializing?” The Counter Terrorism rep asked, looking surprised. 

“Yeah. Talking to the X-Men. Getting to know them.” Morgan nodded. 

The Ani-Mutant dude perked up and his eyes seemed to gleam, eagerly. He leaned forwards. “And?”

Morgan shrugged and held out his hands, smiling. “They’re good people.” Needless to say… that caught everyone off guard. But Morgan continued. “If there’s one thing that I learned in the time that I spent with them… it’s that wild powers or not… they’re all just as human as we are. And they just want the same rights. They want to be able to live without fearing for their lives, freedom, privacy and safety. They want to be able to go to school and get normal jobs. Meet someone and fall in love. Get Married. Have kids, raise a family… But so many of them don’t. Because they don’t want their children to grow up with the struggles that they face. They don’t want to have children until they know that their children will have some kind of future. Until things are better.” 

Morgan leaned back in his seat. “The fact is, this past case had really opened my eyes to an issue that I never really paid much attention to.” 

“And that is?” Strauss asked. 

“Mutant Rights.” 

“… They’ve brainwashed you!” Howled Agent Buchannon. “One of their mind fuckers has gotten into his head!!!”

“Calm down.” Commanded Strauss.

“Ma’am?” Morgan asked. “On that note, I have a request.” 

“And that is?” 

“… I want to meet with SSA Jordan Todd.” The representative from Counter Terrorism looked surprised. 

“Agent Todd?” He asked. “Why, Agent Morgan?” 

“Because. There’s something I’d like to discuss with her.” 

“And that is?” 

“… The X-Men would like to open up a line of communication. They want to speak with Counter Terrorism, as they have been labeled terrorists. And I recommended Agent Todd.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spencer Reid sat at the table in the room, staring into the reflection of his eyes in the mirror window across from him. He wondered if he was being observed through that thing, and if so, by whom? He lost himself in his thoughts, and was startled when the door opened.

“Dr. Reid? They’re ready for you.” Said a woman he didn’t know. Reid took a deep breath and stood with a stiff nod. Morgan was nowhere in sight. When he was led into the room, his gut clenched. There were representatives there from Counter Terrorism, the National Security Agency, and the unofficial, on again, off again, Department of Mutant Affairs… Reid knew the man who “headed” it… and he was most decidedly the worst choice Reid could have imagined. If this man had his way, every mutant in the world would be put on a rocket to the sun…

He was able to take comfort in the presence of Hotch… he knew the man would have his back as much as he could. Now Strauss? He didn’t know which way she would go. And she was keeping a surprisingly neutral look on her face.

Reid took his seat, and the woman who had guided him in, left. Spencer took a deep breath, and waited for the questioning to begin.

“Thank you for being willing to meet with us so… soon after your ordeal.” Said the man from Counter Terrorism, an Agent Bart Devanny.

“It was hardly an ordeal.” Spencer said. “We were not held against our will, we were not forced to do anything, we were not threatened or intimidated. We were treated as respected guests. The X-Men were friendly and very hospitable.” The anti-mutant asshole, a Dan Buchannon, scowled darkly.

“Are you telling this because it’s true?” He asked. “Or because you’re trying to protect them? Agent Morgan seemed very firm in telling us that he was not threatened in any way. That the X-Men are… good people.” He sneered the last two words. “I have to wonder, how much of that is actually the result of their… their mind freaks brainwashing him?!”

“They didn’t TOUCH his mind!” Spencer shouted, sitting upright, alarm and anger on his face. “He said that because it’s the truth!!!”

“And why should we believe you, Agent Reid?” Buchannon asked. “According to detectives…” he checked his papers, “Sanders and McKennon… you seemed rather friendly with one of the X-Men. Care to explain that?”

Reid stared at the panel. He looked at Hotch. The man dipped his head slightly, letting know that whatever Reid chose, he would have his back…

“He’s been a friend since before I ever joined the Bureau.” He admitted, leaning back in his chair. “I trust him with my life. I trust the X-Men with my life. And if there were an incident involving a mutant, either as the victim, or the perpetrator, I would trust the X-Men to handle the situation properly, more than I would the government.” Shock swept over the faces before him, and outrage on Buchannon, who opened his mouth to speak. But Reid never gave him a chance. “For example… on this case, the moment that it was revealed that the victims of these killers were mutants, the entire police station was in total anarchy. The police chief made them all suck it up, but not for the right reason. He said, and I quote, ‘I don’t like mutants. You all know that. But what’s happening isn’t right. People are being tortured and murdered. In OUR city. You think these killers will stop at mutants?! They’re a danger to everyone! And if it gets out that we don’t do all we can to stop them, can you imagine the shit pile that will bury us?! Legally, this IS a Hate Crime! And if we don’t work it right…’” Reid trailed off. 

“He flat out said that he didn’t like mutants, but that they would work the case right because if the killers branched out to non-mutants, it would make them look bad for not stopping them earlier. He was avoiding the scrutiny and negative reactions they might get if they DIDN’T work the case properly. But you could tell… that was his only reason. If he thought they could get away with letting the killings continue, he would. I honestly believe that the only reason he didn’t just let the officers sweep it under the rug, was because of the presence of the team.”

Reid sighed and poured himself a glass of water as the panel digested this. He sipped it and then set the glass down again.

“You know, one of the officers called them Public Service Killings. Another said, and I quote, ‘I’m not busting my ass for a bunch of freaks.’ Another said ‘As far as I’m concerned, the less there are, the safer we are’, them being mutants. One officer even suggested that the killers be given a medal. Tell me… should I be trusting these people to enforce the law and protect the Constitution? People who see others… who would see ME… as less than human?”

Silence.

The entire panel stared at Reid. He could see the gears in their heads turning as they processed his words.

“… Dr. Reid…” Strauss said, her tone soft. “Did you just tell us that… you…”

“That I’m a mutant?” Reid asked. “Yes, ma’am. I did. I am a mutant. And it’s time I stopped hiding.”


	2. Chapter 2

The team was sitting in the round table room. Morgan was pacing. Garcia, Emily, JJ and Rossi all sat and watched him. They were all nervous. When Hotch appeared in the doorway, they all leapt to their feet, relief apparent.

“Hotch?” Rossi called. The man’s face was dark… and worried.

“Where’s Reid?” Morgan demanded to know.

“… Morgan. They’re calling your back in.” Hotch said, his voice hard as stone. “They want you to take a polygraph.”

“What?!”

“We’re all being called in for questioning.” Hotch revealed then. The team looked shocked.

“Hotch…” JJ called. “Where’s Spence?”

“He’s been taken into custody.” Strauss said, walking in. “All of you. My office. Now.” And she turned and left. The team looked around at each other wildly, but followed. Strauss led the way down the hall and held the door open for them. They all filed in. Once inside, Strauss closed the blinds on the window by her door, and locked the door, then closed the blinds on all the other windows. Then she turned and faced the team, turning on her desk lamp.

“Did you all know that Dr. Reid is a mutant?” She asked, her voice tense. The team looked stunned.

“How… how did…” Morgan began, but Strauss cut him off, saying “He confessed to it.”

She took a deep breath, seeing the shock in the team and then said “And we’re going to have to act quickly. Technically, there is no legal standing for them to hold him. Not for being a mutant. But he has also admitted to having ties with the X-Men. Terrorists.” Morgan opened his mouth, but Strauss held up a hand. “Which both Agents Morgan and Reid, and Agent Hotchner, are insisting is incorrect. Agent Morgan. Counter Terrorism wants to interview you further.”

“You can tell them I’ll speak to Agent Todd and no one else.” Morgan growled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I have to know…” Strauss said. “From all of you. What do YOU think? Are they terrorists or not?”

“Not.” Morgan snapped. 

“No. They aren’t.” Hotch said.

“Because Agent Reid says so?” Strauss asked.

“They’re not.” Garcia spoke up. “I… I’ve done some research. Watched videos of them in action. And… and ma’am, no, their actions don’t qualify as terrorism. Not when you actually look at their TRUE actions… and not what the… well… HUMANS are saying. All those negative reports? I’ve looked into a lot of them. And they are all coming from people who have ties to anti-mutant groups, or law enforcement departments that have a history of being anti-mutant. And these witnesses are also the most vocal. But I can’t find a single confirmed death that can, without a doubt, be attributed to the X-Men. But I’m finding several survivor stories that attribute the X-Men to their survival. Many of them saying they were saved by an X-Man personally. Mothers whose children were dug out of rubble, or pulled from fires, and mobs, and placed back into their arms by one of the X-Men. X-Men jumping between civilians and combatants and taking blows that would have harmed innocents. From what I can see… they’re protectors, Ma’am. Of humans and mutants alike. I even have statements from anti-mutant people who claim the X-Men attacked them, but I have videos of the incidents showing that the exact opposite happened. The X-Men are… I have yet to find a single incident in which it can be proven that the X-Men were the aggressors. But tons in which I can see proof that Anti-Mutant groups fired the first shots, and the X-Men responded.”

“I believe Reid, ma’am…” Garcia concluded. “Despite their terrorist status, and what people say against them… when you look at the facts… the X-Men are the only ones who are doing things RIGHT. They seem to have a lot more honor and morals than this government’s so called Department of Mutant Affairs. The way that department is right now? They’re no better than the Third Reich, if you ask me.”

“And that bastard in charge?” Morgan snorted. “He really is to mutants what Hitler was to the Jews. You’ve seen his proposals, right? Pretty similar to what the Nazis did to the Jews if you ask me…”

Strauss sat back and stared at the team. Then she looked at Hotch and nodded, then looked at the team and said “I want all of this information. Agent Morgan, get me the information on Agent Buchannon’s proposals and what not. Miss Garcia, put together everything you’ve found on the X-Men. Agent Hotchner?”

“Yes?”

“… It’s a dangerous move, but… you have my support. Work with Agent Jareau and be ready if we come to a time when we feel we need to make that play. Dave… we’re going to need some powerful allies here. We’ll need your connections as well as my own, and Agent Hotchner’s.” Rossi nodded firmly. “Agent Prentiss? If you can reach out to your mother… we could use the support of Ambassador Prentiss and her contacts, too. As well as your own in Interpol. We’re about to start a political war. And our careers may not survive…”

“All for one.” Rossi announced with a crooked smile, and Strauss felt a grin overtake her face. 

“And one for all!” Garcia and Emily cheered.

“Go.” Strauss said with a smile. “Dave. Aaron. Stay a moment. I have an idea…”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Logan sat silently by the bed of his Cajun lover. He stared into the sleeping face, gently running his fingers over the auburn hair. It was the dead of night. The entire house above was asleep. But sleep eluded the Wolverine.

“… What is it?” Logan opened his eyes at the soft question. His blue eyes met Remy’s soft, glowing gaze.

“Nothin’, Darlin’.”

“Dat be bullshit.” Remy smiled. “Can feel y’, me. Be worried. Y’ not happy ‘bout somet’in…”

“Just worried about ya, Cajun.”

“… Don’ lie to ol’ Remy.” The man murmured, frowning and turning his head. “Dey say Remy be fine… no reason t’ worry. So… what be keepin’ y’ up t’night, Wolverine?”

“… I’m not supposed ta tell ya…”

“Not s’posed t’-- What’s wrong?!” Remy exclaimed suddenly, struggling to sit up. “It’s Spencer, ain’t it? Logan?! TALK, homme!!!”

“… I… I can’t, darlin’…”

“Non! Don’t y’ gimme dat crap!” Remy snapped. 

“Calm down, Cajun. Not like ya can git outta bed.”

“Remy can TRY! Start talkin’, or Remy’ll find someone dat will!”

Logan glared at him for a while, then sighed and drooped. “… Spencer… went home.”

“Oui. T’ree days ago. Remy remember. And?”

“It may not have been smart for him ta do that.”

“… Why?”

“Because… this case has really uh… blown things apart.”

“How?!”

“… Cat’s outta the bag, Cajun. They know he has ties ta us. Ta the X-Men. He’s gone back, knowin’ that he… he may be…”

“May be what, Logan?! Arrested?!”

“That’s just it, Cajun. We don’t know WHAT may happen…”

“An’ ya just let him go?!?”

“It was his choice…” Logan sighed, leaning back and rubbing his eyes.

Remy’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally blurted “How could y’ let him go, cher?! He could be charged wit’ treason! Go t’ Federal Prison!!! Mon Dieu…”

“Gambit…” Logan groaned. “Ya think I don’t know that?! He felt that he had ta try. He had that look in his eye, where ya knew ya weren’t gonna get him ta back down. He was gonna do what he was gonna do. But I told him… if he needed us… we would come fer ‘im. No matter what.”

“… Damn straight…” Remy growled. “… Gotta get outta dis bed, homme…”

“No. Ya gotta stay IN that bed an’ heal, Gumbo.”

“Remy gotta go after Spencer!”

“Ain’t no reason ta go after the kid until we GOT a reason. Now… lie down and go back ta sleep.”

“… How de hell Remy gon’ sleep, Logan?”

“I’ll knock ya on tha head if I hafta…” Logan grinned, and Remy eyed him and leaned away, making Logan chuckle. “Remy, listen…” He reached out and gently took Remy’s healing hand. “Ya know we’ll get him back, one way or another. But fer now, we gotta let him do this his way. If we come runnin’ in now, we may make things worse.”

Remy slouched down in the bed and pouted.

“Ya know I’m right…”

“Don’t mean Remy gotta admit dat…” The Cajun grumbled, and Logan smiled. 

“… Love ya, Rems.”

Remy sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes, smiling slightly at the gentle hand that came to rest on his bare chest. “Love y’ too, Wolvie…” Logan smiled, sliding his hand up to cup Remy’s face.

“Go ta sleep, darlin’. Everything’ll be fine. Ya just focus on healin’.”

“As if y’ know anyt’ing ‘bout focusin’ on healing.” Remy snorted, rolling his eyes, but he smiled. Logan shook his head, standing and leaning over.

“Smart ass…” He murmured, and Remy smiled at the gentle kiss that caressed his lips.

“Y’ know it. B’sides… y’ like Remy’s ass, oui?”

“Go ta sleep, Swamp Rat. I’ll appreciate yer ass when yer healed.”

“Remy hold ya to dat, cher!”

“An’ I’ll just hold ya down.”

“Ooh…” Remy purred. “Like de sound o’ dat, me…”

“Go ta sleep, ya trouble maker.”

“You be de one makin’ de trouble, Logan.”

“Not no more. Now go ta sleep, or I’ll hafta leave.”

“Hmph… y’ no fun.”

“Not tonight. I’ll be plenty fun when Hank releases ya.”

“Y’ bette’ be…” Remy mumbled, yawning. Logan smiled and reached out, once more stroking the long hair, and slowly, Remy’s breathing evened out as he drifted into sleep once more…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Is this really necessary?” Morgan asked as he was hooked up to the polygraph.

“It is, Agent.” Said the woman who was to interview him. The polygraph specialist nodded.

“We’re ready.” He said. Morgan frowned as Hotch entered the room then, joined by Bart Devanny, Allison Courtnall and Dan Buchannon. Morgan wanted to ask about Jordan, but he refrained… He could also feel more eyes behind the observation window.

“The interview is beginning now.” Said the woman. “This is Liz Seithel, interviewing Agent Derek Morgan. There will be a series of control questions to maintain the basis. Ready to begin, Agent?”

“Is that a trick question?” Morgan asked with a smirk.

“Morgan, knock it off.” Hotch sighed, rolling his eyes. Agent Seithel’s lips quirked in amusement.

“Where were you born?”

“Chicago.”

“What is your mother’s name?”

“Fran Morgan.”

“When is your birthday?”

“June 6th.”

“Do you have a dog?”

“Yes.” Morgan responded. 

“Please answer the following questions incorrectly. Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

“No.”

“Are you married?”

“Yes.”

“What is four plus seven?”

“Blue.” Agent Seithel smiled at that answer, and Morgan gave her a dashing grin. Hotch rolled his eyes again.

“We’ve established our base.” Nodded the polygraph expert. Agent Seithel nodded and settled back in her chair, looking at Morgan.

“How long have you known Agent Reid?”

“Uh… about, oh… five, six years?”

“When did you first meet the X-Men?”

“Last week.” 

“You never knew the X-Men before this last case you worked?”

“No.” Morgan answered. Everyone looked at the polygraph expert. He nodded; Morgan was telling the truth.

“Do you know the location of the X-Men’s base?”

“No.” The expert nodded; Morgan was telling the truth.

“What is the capitol of Hawaii?”

“Honolulu.”

“Are you a mutant?”

The Polygraph machine let out a massive leap. Everyone stared at Morgan. The man was silent for a moment, took a steadying breath and said “No.” Everyone looked at the expert. The man nodded. Truth. 

“Is Agent Reid a mutant?” Morgan froze and the machine leapt again. Morgan’s eyes darted to Hotch. The man gave him a tiny, almost indiscernible, nod. Morgan sagged in his seat.

“… Yes.”

“When did you learn this?”

“… Last week.” 

“Did you have any… signs, clues, indications that he was mutant before then?”

“No.”

“You never suspected?”

“No.”

“Were you aware of his ties to the X-Men?”

“No.”

“Who was the first president of the United States?”

“George Washington.”

“Did you meet the X-Men?”

“Yes.”

“Can you tell me the name of their leader?”

“Which one?”

Agent Seithel blinked, surprised. 

“… Sorry?” Asked Agent Devanny from his place at the wall.

“Overall leader? Field leaders? Which team?” Morgan asked.

“Let’s start with the overall leader.” Devanny said.

“Professor X.” Morgan answered.

“… And the field leaders? Or, Team Leaders?” Devanny asked.

“Cyclops and Storm.”

Buchannon scoffed, impatient. “Their REAL names!”

“I don’t know.” Morgan answered. “They were careful to only use codenames where I could hear them.”

The specialist checked the machine and nodded. Truth.

“Do you know ANY of their real names?!”

“I know two first names.” Morgan admitted. 

“And they are?” Buchannon demanded. Morgan remained silent. “… Answer the question.”

“No.” Morgan said calmly. Buchannon narrowed his eyes.

“Chill out, Dan.” Devanny sighed. “We can’t do a damn thing with just a couple of first names.”

“He’s not co-operating.”

“I’m not giving information to a bigot who will use it to hurt people!”

“Morgan, that’s enough.” Hotch said firmly.

Seithel spoke up. “What is four times nine?”

“Thirty six.” Morgan answered. 

“To your knowledge, did any of the X-Men use their powers on or against you?”

“Yes…”

“Who and how?”

“Nightcrawler, when he teleported us. And when we first arrived, Professor X talked to me in my head.”

“What did he say?” Buchannon asked.

“… He welcomed me.”

“And then?”

“He came to welcome me in person.” Morgan responded.

“What can you tell us about their operations?”

“… Nothing.” Everyone turned.

Truth.

“Do you have a way to contact them?”

“No.”

Truth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The entire team looked up when Hotch and Strauss entered the Round Table Room.

“How did it go?” Morgan asked, looking worried. “Where’s Reid?”

“Still in custody.” Hotch said.

“How did his polygraph go?” JJ asked.

“… Not well.” Strauss sighed, sinking into a chair and putting her head in her hands. The team looked scared.

“… What happened?” Rossi asked.

“Reid refused to answer them.” Hotch responded. 

“About the X-Men?” Morgan asked.

“About anything.” Hotch responded. “He’s… not co-operating.”

“Hotch. If he doesn’t co-operate…” JJ gasped.

“He knows.” Hotch nodded. “He knows… In two days he… he has to attend a hearing.”

“About?” Morgan asked.

“Whether or not to charge him with Treason and Obstruction of Justice.” Hotch sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer Reid lay on the hard cot, staring at the ceiling. He had spent the last two days locked in a cell. No one was allowed to see him. Everyone was completely freaking out. Spencer tried to hide it, but inside, so was he. Several times he had closed his eyes, concentrated and tried to reach out to the men he loved over his telepathic link… but they were too far away. He couldn’t reach them. He didn’t know he would need their help or not, but if he did need their help, he didn’t know how he would let them know. Of course, after enough time had passed, they would worry…

God, when they found out he had confessed to the government that he was a mutant? Remy would hit the fuckin ceiling… He would probably be able to understand HALF of the man’s rant, and that was if he was lucky. Logan would be borderline feral and his every instinct would be to drag Spencer off to the Northwestern woods of Canada and squirrel him away in some cave or something, where he could guard and protect him. He had a feeling that Scott would go a bit ape shit too… he would sure as hell get a lecture. 

He wasn’t sure if Hotch was mad at him… he didn’t think so. He had a feeling that his boss understood his choice. He knew Hotch had his back, but the man could only do so much. The question was, which side was Strauss on? How much damage could she do to him… and on the flip side, how much could she do to help him? 

“… I’m an idiot.” Spencer concluded aloud to himself.

He sighed and lifted his hand, forming a little floating bubble of light, that slowly shifted it’s color… then it turned into a little butterfly, and Spencer watched it flutter around the room for a bit, guiding it with a lazy finger upraised. But then, he heard it. Footsteps. The butterfly vanished, and Spencer turned his head as he heard the door of his cell unlock, and then it opened. The two agents who had brought him in were there. He still didn’t know their names.

“Dr. Reid? We’re taking you to get cleaned up for your hearing. Agent Hotchner brought you a change of clothes.”

“Can I see him?” Reid asked.

“He will be at your hearing.”

Reid felt relief coursing through him. That alone would help him personally… He nodded and allowed himself to be cuffed with inhibitors, and led out. He was allowed to bathe and shave, and then dress in the suit that Hotch had brought for him. It was his own… someone must have grabbed it from his apartment. He smiled… it was his black slacks, purple dress shirt and black vest, complete with pocket watch. Black tie, charcoal blazer and, oh bless them… mismatching socks. One was covered in a Christmas light pattern, and the other was blue with a white stripe around the top. Grinning, he tugged them on and slipped into his converse, tying the laces. And then he ran his hand through his hair and allowed the agents to lead him towards his fate… whatever that may be.

When he entered the room, his stomach dropped. This was NOT good…

Like before, he faced Erin Strauss, Aaron Hotchner, Allison Courtnall of the NSA, Bart Devanny of Counter Terrorism and the jerk, Dan Buchannon of the so-called “Mutant Affairs”. But there were more people now… One he knew personally… Krueger Spence of the CIA. The other was Steve Escalante of the Secret Service. And then a General Victor Clancy… fuck. He was from the damn Pentagon…

Swallowing his nerves and trying to keep his hands from shaking, Spencer Reid sat down before his eight judges, and folded his hands on the table top.

“Dr. Reid.” Greeted Agent Krueger Spence of the CIA.

“Good to see you again, Agent Spence,” Reid nodded back. 

“Do you have any questions before we begin?”

“… Has Agent Morgan spoken to Agent Todd?” Everyone looked a bit surprised.

“No.” Agent Devanny called. “Agent Todd has been made aware of his request, but whether or not I grant it may… depend on the outcome of this meeting.”

“All due respect, sir… but that meeting shouldn’t hinge on this one. I must insist that it take place, regardless of what happens with me.”

Silence.

After a bit, Hotch cleared his throat and leaned forwards. “Are we ready to begin?”

The others shuffled papers, and the General was the first to speak. “Agent Reid…”

“Doctor Reid.” Hotch corrected. Everyone turned and stared at him. Hotch, who was at the very end of the line, firmly stared at the others. 

“… Doctor Reid…” The General acquiesced, his lips quirking in a little smile, and his eyes sparkling. 

“Sir?”

“You agreed to undergo a Polygraph evaluation, and then refused to answer any questions. Why.”

“Well, sir, with all due respect… no, I never agreed to it.”

“Why didn’t you answer?”

“Simply put… if I had answered the questions that were posed, I would have lied. Everyone would have known. I wasn’t going to waste my breath.”

“And why would you lie?” Agent Courtnall asked.

“Because there are things I know that I will die before revealing to people who would use that information to harm others.” Reid answered. “Just as I would die before revealing classified government information to the wrong people.”

“Why would the information you could give be used to harm people?” Agent Spence asked.

“Because. The government isn’t innocent. And it employs, funds and supports many men and women who would use those resources to do harm.”

“To whom?” The General asked.

“To mutants.”

Devanny sighed. “Dr. Reid, I don’t know why you think that we would use that information to harm mutants, but—“

“Not all of you. But enough.” Reid answered. “I sure as hell wasn’t going to say a thing if I so much as suspected that it might get back to Agent Buchannon.” And he shot the man a glare. “Don’t lie to me. I know he’s probably pushed for some… pretty extreme measures to be taken against me already.” The others on the panel glanced around at each other, confirming Reid’s suspicions.

“Look, Dr. Reid…” Agent Spence sighed. “You have information about the X-Men.”

“Not really.”

“Then why refuse to answer?”

“Oh, I’m sure I know a few things that could be used against them, but the fact is, I’m kept in the dark about a lot of stuff. Specifically for the purpose of me being able to sit here and honestly tell you, I don’t know. I have no information on their activities.”

“But you know where they are!” Buchannon pointed out.

“Yes.”

“You know WHO they are!”

“… Some of them.”

“Then you need to tell us!”

“No. I tell you, and what’s to stop you from going after them? I’m protecting them. The same way I protected myself. By withholding information. Saying ‘mutant’ is like shouting ‘fire’ in a crowded theatre. Panic and innocent loss of life follows. Hell… I was tossed into a cell for two days. Go ahead. Try to tell me that it was because I had information on the X-Men and had NOTHING to do with the fact that I’m a mutant.”

“I’d like to address that.” General Clancy immediately pounced on Reid’s words. Hotch furrowed his brow… he had seen the slight quirk to Spencer’s lips… Reid had INTENDED to bring attention AWAY from the X-Men and back onto himself.

“Dr. Reid…” General Clancy sighed, leaning forward. “I’m sure you understand that we must assess your threat level.”

“Minimal, sir.” Reid answered, smiling. “My powers are defensive in nature.”

“How so, son?” Reid was surprised to find that he quite liked the General, which he had not expected. He thought the man would be the greatest threat in the room, along with Buchannon. Somehow, he had a feeling that perhaps, this man knew a mutant… a friend, or family member, maybe…

“Well…” Reid said, leaning back. “Because of my powers, I can guarantee you that the psychics among the X-Men didn’t corrupt me, so to speak…” And he shot Buchannon a glare. “My power is shielding. I have impenetrable psychic shields. Strong enough to the point that I could not lower them to allow a psychic in even if I wanted to. And believe me… we’ve tried. I met the X-Men years ago to learn about my powers, before I came to the Bureau. Some of the most powerful psychics in the world tried to get into my head. Hell, I tried to LET THEM in. But we couldn’t do it. My shields weren’t even scratched.”

“… Is that it?” The General asked. “It’s my understanding that psychics often have secondary mutations.”

“Statistically, yes. And my other ability is… physical shielding.”

“You’ve never used your powers in the field?” Strauss asked, looking surprised. Reid smiled. 

“No ma’am. First off… it’s not a natural state of being. I have to consciously erect my shields. When I was shot… I didn’t have time. When I was blitzed by… by Tobias Henkel and Phillip Dowd… well… I was taken by surprise. And I was drugged when Henkel held me captive and tortured me. I wasn’t able to access my powers.”

“What kind of shields are we talking about?” General Clancy asked.

“I can… demonstrate?” Reid offered. “I promise, it will be completely safe. To everyone.”

“… Very well.”

“WHAT?!” Buchannon shrieked. “Don’t remove his cuffs!”

“Agent, please calm down.” Krueger Spence said, looking annoyed.

“Hotch?” Reid called. “Are you armed?”

“… Yes.”

“Would you mind?” Reid asked. Hotch eyed him, then nodded and stood, leaving his seat and drawing his side arm. One of the agents who had brought Reid in deactivated the inhibitors. Buchannon was looking ready to lose his mind. Hotch and Reid moved to stand across from one another.

“Ready?” Hotch asked. Reid smiled and nodded and lifted a hand as Hotch lifted his gun, clicking the safety off. And then he pulled the trigger.

BLAM!!!

A bright shimmering shield erupted before Reid’s hand.

BLAM!!! BLAMBLAM!!! BLAMBLAM!!!! BLAM!!!

The room was silent. Slowly, Hotch lowered his gun. All eyes were on Reid’s shield. After a moment, Reid lowered his hand and the shield faded. The bullets fell to the floor, and Reid and Hotch took their seats.

“Impressive.” General Clancy nodded. “How far can you extend those shields, and how much damage can you deflect?”

“I’ve never really pushed.” Reid admitted. “I can extend my shields, both physical, and psychic, out to protect people around me. Right now, from where I’m sitting, I could protect us all…” And a dome formed over them all. The people at the table stared up at the glowing dome, the rainbow colors dancing over its surface. Buchannon actually ducked under the table with a squawk of alarm' Agent Courtnall looked down at him, and rolled her eyes. Strauss rose from her seat, eyes wide. Secret Service Agent Escalante wandered over and tapped the shield with a finger tip, then pressed his hand to it. He turned back to the others, an amazed smile on his face.

“It’s warm.” He announced. And then Krueger Spence and General Clancy were poking and knocking on it.

“In this shield.” Reid announced, “we’re also protected from telepaths. It’s physical and psychic. But I can erect them individually, too. The physical shield is visible, the psychic shield is not.”

“You can protect other people from psychics?!” Agent Escalante demanded, immediately whirling and staring at Reid.

“Yessir. And as such, I can also guarantee that Agent Morgan was not corrupted by the psychics of the X-Men. And that? I AM willing to take a Polygraph for.” And Reid shot another look at Buchannon, who was slowly emerging from under the table as the shield faded away. The man looked enraged.

“Enough! We are here to discuss whether or not Agent Reid is to face charges of Treason, Obstruction of Justice and—“

“Please then.” Hotch called. “Explain to me how he committed Treason?”

“He’s hiding information on a known Terrorist group!”

“A group,” Devanny called, “that may have its terrorist status re-examined. And if we remove them from that list, the Charges of Treason would immediately be dropped. So let us not discuss that until we know whether or not the group will remain on a terrorist list.” Buchannon looked horrified.

“You can’t be serious, Devanny!”

“Agent Hotchner’s entire team is firm on their opinions that the X-Men have been misclassified. And claim to have information to prove it. We must review it.” Devanny said. 

“And Obstruction of Justice?” Strauss spoke out. “I fail to see how he has committed that either.”

“He’s refusing to answer questions!”

“I plead the Fifth!” Reid chirped, happily.

“SHUT UP!!!” Buchannon shrieked.

“AGENT BUCHANNON, THAT IS ENOUGH!!!” Thundered General Clancy, and the entire room went still.

Allison Courtnal of the NSA sighed and removed her glasses, massaging her temples for a moment. “Look… according to the laws now, in this moment, the X-Men are Terrorists. Agent—DOCTOR Reid… you are a mutant, and have ties to a terrorist group by your own admission.”

“No ma’am.”

“You just said—“

“I said I have ties to the X-Men. NOT to terrorists.”

“The X-Men have been classified as—“

“The X-Men have been MIS classified. I don’t care what YOU have classified them as. They are NOT terrorists.”

Sighing, Agent Spence leaned back in his chair.

“Whatever you feel they are, Doctor Reid, we have them classified as a terrorist organization, and you admit to ties with them. You must understand that this is bordering on Treason. Why should we trust you?”

Spencer stared at the men and women who seemed to loom over him. But he was not afraid. 

He rose to his feet, lifted his right hand and declared loudly, and clearly, “I, Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, mutant, renew my oath. I do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic, Mutant AND HUMAN; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I have, and wish to continue, to hold.”

The panel looked stunned. Spencer allowed a slight smile to cross his face, and felt a swell of pride fill him. 

“So help me God.”

He let them digest that for a moment, and then said “In the words of Edward Abbey, ‘A patriot must always be ready to defend his country against his government.’ And I am standing here, defending the Constitution. I am protecting United States Citizens from the persecution of the United States Government. Things need to change, and I am prepared to stand and fight for that. In the words of Mark Twain, ‘In the beginning of a change, the patriot is a scarce man, and brave, and hated, and scorned. When his cause succeeds, the timid join him, for then it costs nothing to be a patriot.’ I believe that the X-Men are just that kind of patriot. They are hated, and labeled as terrorists. Because they are fighting to defend their own kind where the government, from small town police forces, all the way up to the White House, has failed to protect them. They have been labeled terrorists. But all they have done is fight the true mutant terrorists, that the police cannot. The Brotherhood, the Mauraders… Look at the footage of their activities! You will SEE THEM protecting innocent civilians! Humans! And if you look closely, you will find that they have saved countless lives… but have killed NO ONE.”

Buchannon, red in fury, roared “They have abducted children from government—“ 

Spencer’s derisive laugh cut off that argument. “Children that were unlawfully detained and imprisoned.”

“Hardly! Who—“

“Adam Corey and Noah Jacobs.” Spencer spat. Slowly, he sat down and folded his hands on the table. “Six years, seven months and three days ago. Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants attacked a military convoy that was transporting several captured mutants.”

“Criminals!”

“Two of them were twelve year old boys whose only crimes were being mutants!” Spencer interrupted. “It was discovered that one of them was generating nuclear radiation and the other accidentally crushed his own house when a Marine arrived on his doorstep to inform him that his father had been killed in action! The government tore this devastated boy away from his mother and locked him up like a criminal! A twelve year old boy! The other?! His parents and sister were detained and never heard from again!”

“The boys were dangerous! Out of control!” Buchannon spat.

“They had just manifested their mutant powers. Kids have to LEARN to control them! Locking them up wasn’t going to help!”

“And these X-Men were?!”

“Yes.” Spencer nodded. “I know both of those boys personally. They’re eighteen now. Fine young men with good grades, happy, well adjusted… and in control of their abilities. Thanks to the X-Men. If they hadn’t taken those boys, they would have probably ended up in another top secret facility being experimented on.”

“Those facilities are a myth, Agent Reid.” Buchannon snorted.

“Weapon X.” Spencer growled, and everyone froze.

“… How do you know about that?” Hissed General Clancy, looking alarmed. 

“So you do admit that it exists.” Spencer said calmly.

“So he’s heard of a program by that name, he doesn’t know a damn thing about it.” Snorted Allison Courtnall.

“Col. William Stryker.” Spencer announced. “Bonded adamantium to Weapon X’s skeleton.”

“How do you know this…” General Clancy demanded, face red in alarm and fury.

“He told me.”

“Who?!”

“… Weapon X.” Spencer replied. The man slowly sat down and went pale.

“What?”

“Weapon X told me. Everything. Including how he was lied to, and betrayed. By the government. Ladies, Gentlemen… his rights were violated because he is a mutant. Adam Corey and Noah Jacobs’ rights were violated because they are mutants. And so were so many others. I have an eidetic memory. Would you like me to start listing?”

The panel was silent.

“… Just last week, in Seattle, Washington, a mutant—“

“No, Doctor Reid.” Sighed Krueger Spence, looking tired, but amused. “We don’t need you to do that.”

“So you do not deny that mutants have had their Constitutional rights violated simply because they are mutants?” Spencer asked. No one answered. “May we discuss about how very closely you are coming to violating mine? Possibly already have, even?” Still no answer. “Then if there isn’t anything else, I would like to arrange that meeting between Counter-Terrorism and the X-Men, to get their terrorist status removed.”


	4. Chapter 4

The woman strode down the corridor with long strides, the loose curls in her dark hair bouncing around her shoulders slightly. On either side was a man, looking just as serious, and just as official. They reached the doorway and stepped through. On the other side, several people rose. The woman looked at them, and then grinned.

“Agent Morgan.”

“Hey, Jordan!” Morgan greeted, and the pair shared a friendly embrace.

“Good to see you again, Hotch.”

“Always a pleasure, Agent Todd.” Hotch nodded, giving her a little smile as they shook hands.

“Oh, it’s been too long!” Garcia squeaked, bouncing around the table and hugging Jordan, who grinned and laughed.

“Oh, I forgot how much I missed you, Garcia!” Jordan announced, eyes sparkling. 

Strauss smiled at the little reunion and nodded to Agent Devanny and another representative from Counter-Terrorism. And then, everyone sat down around the table, putting Morgan and Jordan across from each other.

“So… Agent Devanny tells me you want to talk to me about the X-Men.” Jordan said. “This is Agent Bryce O’Connell. The X-Men are… his territory.” 

Agent O’Connell nodded to the others and said “I’m very interested in hearing your arguments, Agents.”

“You’re not angry we’re challenging you on their terrorist status?” Garcia asked softly.

“Of course not.” O’Connell said. “I’ll be honest. I’ve warred with myself over their status.”

“That is… one of the reasons why I agreed to this meeting to re-evaluate the X-Men.” Devanny admitted. “O’Connell has voiced his doubts to me in private… several times. The reason I put him on the X-Men is because I know he’s neutral. Has no strong opinion about the mutants either way, so I knew he would provide the most unbiased eyes. He’s heard from Buchannon already…” When Hotch frowned, Devanny held up a hand. “the man is insufferable, Agent Hotchner, and a most inappropriate choice to head that pseudo-unit, I know. You can be damn sure that I told him I would file a formal complaint if he interfered again… but he’s damn determined to make sure you don’t convince us that the X-Men aren’t terrorists. I could almost be willing to go with you just to spite him. But I won’t. So I’m challenging you. MAKE us believe that the X-Men aren’t terrorists.”

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Strauss spoke up. “Miss Garcia. Please show them your findings.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spencer sighed and relaxed back on the bed. He had not been released. But his… accommodations had been upgraded a bit as of a week ago. He had no idea where he was being held. He had been taken somewhere in secret. But at least he was being treated with respect and not like a prisoner. The room he was in was more like a hotel room than a cell. But it was a cell nonetheless. And Spencer was a prisoner, regardless. It was his understanding that different departments were fighting for the rights of his… custody at the moment.

Lovely.

He sat up at the knock on the door, and a moment later it was opened. Reid rose and frowned slightly as Agent Steve Escalante of the Secret Service walked in. The door was closed and locked behind him.

“Agent Escalante?” He queried, frowning and cocking his head. “What can I do for you?”

“Actually, Agent Reid…” Escalante said. “It’s what you can do for your country.”

“Pardon?”

“… I’m here to make you an offer, Agent Reid. I can make these charges go away.”

“None have been filed.” Reid pointed out.

“Buchannon will do everything he can to see your head roll, Agent.”

“Doctor.”

“… Doctor.” Escalante relented, looking amused. He slowly made his way towards Reid. “I have a proposition for you.”

“I’m taken.” Reid drawled, and inwardly wondered if he was channeling Remy… either way, that little snark had come out because he did not trust this man. Escalante laughed, and looked down at Reid. Reid narrowed his eyes slightly.

“I was… impressed by your… abilities.”

“What abilities?” Reid asked. “My intellect? My profiling? Or are we talking about my demonstration last week.”

“Your mutant powers, Doctor.” Escalante said. “I want you in the Secret Service.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your abilities are… priceless, Doctor Reid. You can shield congressmen, the president, anyone, from attacks both psychic and physical.”

“I’m not a body guard, Agent Escalante.”

“You could be.”

“Not interested.” Reid said, turning his back and moving over to the generic sofa where some books were stacked on the side table. Escalante smirked.

“Doctor Reid… With the growing mutant threat—“

“The growing mutant threat is greatly exaggerated.” Reid announced, plopping down and picking up a book.

“Is it?” Escalante asked. “Maybe. But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s my job to protect particular people to the best of my ability. And I think that the best is… you.”

“I can’t, Agent.” Reid sighed. Escalante frowned.

“Doctor Reid, I don’t think you understand. This is a huge opportunity for you. For the Mutant Rights you suddenly seem so… interested in.”

“Oh yeah?” Reid asked, setting the book aside and looking up at the man. “How?”

“Imagine it… the entire nation, seeing a mutant protecting the President of the United States. A mutant actually doing the right thing—“

“The majority of mutants do the ‘right thing’, Agent Escalante. It’s the bad ones that we all hear about. Kind of like how millions of people across the country do the right thing every day, but the ones we see on the news are the psychopaths who have gone on a shooting spree through a school. I’m not going to become a poster boy just to make you look good.” Reid announced, standing. 

Escalante glared, and moved very suddenly. Reid gasped when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and spun into the wall, pinned there by Escalante’s body. The man, snarling grabbed Reid’s wrist and slammed it against the wall over his head when he raised his hand.

“Go ahead…” Escalante hissed. “Use your power against me… make yourself a REAL traitor…” Reid just stared at him, eyes wide. He winced when he was jerked forward slightly, only to be slammed back against the wall again, and then harsh words were being hissed into his ear… “Let me make myself perfectly clear, mutant… You will take what I offer, or I will do everything I can to work with Buchannon and make sure you are labeled a Traitor to your Country, that you are labeled a Terrorist Spy, and an Obstructer of Justice. I will see to it that you spend the rest of your life rotting away in a Maximum Security Federal Prison… or in a lab, just like the one your dear friend Weapon X escaped from…”

“… He’ll kill you for this.” Reid whispered, staring up at the man with wide eyes. Escalante frowned slightly and cocked his head. “Weapon X.” Reid clarified. “He doesn’t take kindly to his friends being hurt.”

“That beast has no friends.”

“What do you know about him aside from what you’ve read on papers?!” Reid snapped. “You’re far more of a beast than he is.”

Escalante gave him a sharp glare. “Let me make this perfectly clear, Doctor Reid. You don’t have a choice.” And he pushed off of Reid and walked to the door, knocking. A moment later, several men came in. Reid’s eyes widened and he backed away, but he was seized by rough hands. 

“As long as you refuse, you’re a risk to national security, Dr. Reid. Homeland Security is taking you into custody until you manage to make the right choice.”

“I want to talk to Agent Hotchner!” Reid shouted, struggling as he was dragged from the room.

“Sorry, Doctor Reid.” Escalante called as he followed, a smirk on his lips. “As of now, your boss isn’t high enough on the food chain to have the security clearance to know where you are, much less see you.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Logan stared out the window of his bedroom. Icy rain was falling as autumn turned to winter… And it had been nearly a month since he had said goodbye to Spencer and watched him board the Blackbird with Cyclops and Storm. Remy was driving everyone mad. Himself included. He was no longer in the MedLab, but he was still confined to a bed. Hopefully, his leg would soon be healed enough for the cast to come off, and once it was, Remy would be ready to get back into the field a month later. But for now… well… With how quickly he healed, the cast may be able to come off NOW, if Remy would take it easy on it. But they knew he wouldn’t. And so Hank insisted that it stay on, and Remy stay in bed.

“Logan.” Speak of the Devil… Le Diable Blanc was awake. Logan turned and looked back at the bed he shared with Remy. “Y’ worried.”

“I am.” Logan admitted, looking back out the window.

“Still no word from Spencer?”

“No.” Logan sighed. 

“… Go.”

“What?” Logan asked, turning to face Remy.

“Go find ‘im, Wolvie…”

“Rems… I… I can’t leave ya. I told him I wouldn’t.”

“Remy be fine, cher. Got a whole house t’ help me. An’ t’ look out fo’ me. Spencer… he may be alone. He belong t’ us… We gotta look out fo’ him. I… I can’t. So YOU gotta do it.”

“Remy, I—“

“Jus’ go find his amis, Logan! Fin’ out what’s going on! Where he is! Why we ain’t heard from ‘im! S’il tu plait… Drivin’ me crazy. Gotta know, me! An’ so do you…”

Logan turned and stared out the window again, wincing at his lover’s shaky tone.

“Logan… Beggin’ y’, me. S’il tu plait… Please… PLEASE!” And then, so soft that only Logan could have heard, “Scared, me… I’m scared… Please, Logan…”

“… Alright.” Logan whispered. He heard the deep exhale of breath behind him, almost a sob, followed by the soft “Merci, mon amour… merci beacoup…”

Logan moved across the room and immediately began to pack a small bag. He tugged on his boots and his leather jacket, then braced his knee on the bed, leaning over and kissing Remy. “I’ll call ya as soon as I know somethin’…” He said, and Remy nodded. “… I love ya, Remy.”

“Oui… Remy knows. J’taime aussi.” Logan straightened with a nod and swept from the room. Less than five minutes later, Remy heard the motorcycle roaring down the front drive. There was a knock on his door a moment later, and Ororo entered.

“Logan asked me to keep an eye on you, brother.”

“Oui…” Remy murmured, nodding.

“You’re worried.”

“… Oui.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spencer Reid sat in the white chair in the white room, staring at the floor… 

“Let’s try this again…” A voice was heard over a speaker, and Reid winced, curling his hands into fists. A moment later, and his iridescent shield sprang up around him, and then the room was filled with the deafening noise of gunfire. All round him, above him, bullets hailed down on him, blocked by his shield. An explosion from a grenade. A rocket. All manner of weapons and explosives, blasting against his shield. Spencer squeezed his eyes shut, tears rolling down his face. Sometimes, he was tempted to drop the shield. Just let himself be ripped apart. The only thing that kept him going over the past two weeks of being forced to test the strength of his shields, were the thoughts of the people he loved… His mother. His team. Logan and Remy… And the thought that if he survived this battle, he may actually be able to make things better for mutants… it all gave him the strength to keep going. 

And he knew he team hadn’t abandoned him. He knew they were trying to get him back. He had overheard some annoyed agents with the Secret Service and Homeland Security mention his team. Apparently, the agents were furious that Strauss was allowing the team to refuse cases for them to work on things that they weren’t being forthcoming about. Strauss apparently, when questioned about these activities, had told Homeland Security that sharing information worked both ways, and had then asked about Reid. That had made him smile slightly. His team was looking for him, and Strauss, it appeared, was on his side. She was a formidable woman, and he was glad she was on his side, and not against him…

A massive explosion jerked him from his thoughts and flung him out of his chair and to the floor. His shield disintegrated. The room was silent.

“That was amazing!” He heard over the speakers. “Focus, Doctor Reid! We’re going to try that last blast one more time!” Reid winced and brought up his shields and—

“AAAH!” He cried, dropping to his knees, ducking his head and curling up. All was quiet. His shields were intact. A door opened and he lifted his head, hearing people cheering on the other side of it. He narrowed his eyes as Escalante strode over, looking positively giddy.

“You can stave off a car bombing!” The man exclaimed.

“… Good for me.” Reid drawled, glaring at the man

“It’s fantastic! You could accompany the president in his vehicle… in Marine One… Possibly protect even the vehicles from the blast!”

“I could.” Spencer stated, his voice as frigid as the arctic. “But I won’t.” Escalante gave him a look.

“Come on, Doctor Reid. Your work will prove men like Buchannon wrong!”

“And you’re proving me right as to why mutants shouldn’t trust the government.” Reid snarled, allowing the man to lead him from the room.

“Oh, pshaw.” Excalante laughed, waving a hand. “Oh! Good news! We’ve found a telepath to test your shields!”

“… Great.” Reid sighed, wrapping his arms around his middle as a physician approached. She took one look at him and tutted, then looked at Escalante.

“He needs to eat more. He’s lost too much weight. I told you… he needs to eat to compensate for his energy output.”

“We feed him!” Escalante assured her absently as he reviewed the footage of Reid’s latest session with several other “experts”… what they were “experts” on, Reid hadn’t been told. “His own fault if he won’t eat it all.” The woman rolled her eyes.

“I won’t clear him for duty until I’m satisfied that he’s at a healthy weight, Steve. All this training is for nothing if he can’t perform when they need him to.”

“I’m not a trained monkey, and I don’t perform on command.” Reid growled. He was ignored.

“At this rate, he would pass out if he were actually in the field.”

“We’ll work on it.” Steve mumbled, then jumped and cheered when he watched the video of the final blast from only a few minutes ago. “Okay guys, tomorrow I want to start working on EXPANDING his shields. See exactly how large of an area he can protect.”

Reid winced and sat in a chair in the corner. He looked up at the sigh of disgust. The physician was staring down at him. She made no efforts to hide her dislike for him. Ever. 

“Here.” She said, handing him a glass. It was a shake, packed with nutrients. “Humor me.” Reid rolled his eyes, but accepted it and began to sip. “Finish it.” She told him, and left.

That night, after being virtually forced to eat until he was sick (because he had tried to get away with just poking at his food), Reid lay back on his bed in his cell. He stared at the ceiling, one hand under his head, the other rubbing his less-than-happy stomach. He sighed and closed his eyes lightly, smiling as he fell into a memory.

~*~

“Come on, guys!” Kitty Pryde called, laughing at the other X-Men. Well… the MEN in particular. They had all just gotten back from a run around the grounds together. Not a race, (and no powers allowed, like flying) just a casual, enjoy the morning and spend time together run… Scott’s orders. Reid had been waiting for them to return. Kitty, Jean and Storm insisted that everyone stretch afterwards, and Scott had agreed. Spencer thought it was pretty funny, watching the X-Men in their various jogging gear, sprawled all over the lawn, stretching… the women seemed to be enjoying it, the men… not so much… apparently, some of them were too manly for stretching. Kitty had started picking on the boys, who weren’t as flexible.

“Seriously! Flexibility is important!” Kitty was telling the men, who were giving her looks.

“Ah, stop y’ bitchin’!” Remy laughed as he sauntered past everyone to the porch, and took a cup of coffee from a grinning Spencer. He took a long drink. “Kitty be right, mes amis!”

“So get back over here and stretch with us, if you feel so strongly about it!” Bobby complained, and Remy grinned.

“Don’t need to, me!”

“Like hell.” Bishop snorted.

“Oh yeah?” Rogue laughed, eyeing Remy. “Prove it, sugah.”

Remy froze. Everything went silent. Then slowly he turned. Grinning, he removed his sunglasses and passed them back to Reid. Then, eyes glimmering wickedly, he made his way over to where Rogue was standing, that… impudent sway in his hips.

“Sure t’ing.” He purred, and then bent backwards. Everyone watched as he did a slow, controlled back bend, planting his hands on the ground and bringing his legs up… he held that handstand position, and then let his legs fall back and… he slid down to the ground in the splits… left leg in front, right in back. And he went all the way down. 

For a moment, everything was silent. Then, the girls cheered… the men just gaped. Smirking, and indulging his inner peacock, Remy rolled to this side, twisted his hips, switching his legs and then rolled up into the splits once more, left leg back, right leg forwards. The girls squealed. Some of the men looked like they had swallowed a lemon… or popped a nut. Laughing, Remy got up and moved to bow, only to stop and say “Oh. Right.” And then he spread his legs straight out to the side and slid down. All the way.

“OOOOHHHH!!!” Several of the men were unable to hold back, and there were numerous grimaces at the imagined pain… Bishop even put his hands over his crotch, almost protectively. Logan looked horrified. Remy rolled his hips back and let his torso fall forwards until he had rested his belly on the ground and had his elbows in the grass, propping his chin up in his hands so that his face was only about eighteen inches from Logan’s, as the man was sprawled on the ground. Then Remy wiggled his eyebrows.

“Look painful, Wolvie?”

“Hell yeah. And I have a healing factor.” Logan growled. "I'm hurtin' just watchin' ya..."

“Ah… t'ain't no problem fo’ Remy. An… jus’ imagine de opportunities in the de uh… bedroom… oui?”

Everyone watched as Logan’s horrified look turned to almost embarrassed… and then into a toothy grin with narrowed eyes as he chuckled.

“Oh GOD!!! I NEED TO BLEACH MY BRAIN!!!” Warren howled, and ran to the house; everyone else burst out laughing as Remy called after him, “t’ink y’ lookin’ mo’ green dan blue t’day, mon ami!!! Y' jealous?!”

"I think he's gonna puke... in imagined pain after watching you do THAT..." Scott grumbled, walking away with a limp in his step that hadn't been there before Remy had dropped so easily into the splits... 

Remy watched him go with a delighted grin, and then said "Wonder how dey'd take it if dey saw ol' Gambit puttin' his ankles b'hind his neck, eh?" The other men stared in shock, as did the women. But then there was a loud growl and a blur of movement... Remy yelped, and then the X-Men were watching as he was being dragged across the grass on his butt, with Logan dragging him by the back of his shirt. And he was heading for the woods... 

With everyone gaping, Remy just grinned and waved. "Au revoir, mes amis!!!" He called, happily. "T'ink Logan got a second wind, non? SPENCER!!! Hurry up! Don' get left behind, cher!" And then Logan had dragged him out of view.

Slowly, all eyes turned and landed on Reid. Storm cleared her throat, and fought back a laugh. "Are you, um... going to...?"

"... Uh..." Was all a VERY red Spencer got out before there was a sudden, thundering roar from the trees.

"SPENCER!!!" And then a happy "Laissez les bon temp rouler!!!"

Reid let out a yip and leapt to his feet, scuttling across the lawn, following the drag marks left behind and muttering unconvincingly, "he's drunk... he HAS to be drunk..."

Behind him, as he disappeared into the trees, he heard Bishop groan "Great. Now I have to bleach MY brain..." And then Jean saying "Right... um... let's keep the kids away from... that part of the grounds..."

Spencer groaned, and blushed even more when he heard the evidence that uh... Logan and Remy had started without him...

~*~

Reid rolled onto his side, chuckling a bit at the memory. Logan and Remy were both one of a kind, that was for sure. He hugged the pillow to his chest and sighed. God, he missed them. He did as he had done before countless times. He tried to reach out to Logan and Remy… 

'You know that place between sleep and awake, where you still remember dreaming...?'

Nothing.

But then, he heard a noise outside the door to his room. He rolled over and sat up, rising to his feet as the door opened. Escalante was there, and with him was another man, who immediately fixed his gaze on Reid. All Reid had to do was look into his eyes to know, this was a telepath.

“So.” Reid said, before Escalante could speak. “Just what IS the government doing with a telepath, if you’re all so panicky about mutants?”

“He’s here on contract.” Escalante said. “Trial run.” And he shrugged. “Sit, Dr. Reid.” Reid sighed and sank down on the edge of his bed. The telepath made himself comfortable on the single chair in the room. Escalante was looking quite eager. He looked at the telepath.

“I want you to try and break through Dr. Reid’s shields and read his mind.” He said, and Reid sighed again, but then tensed when Escalante followed that up with “I want you to find out from him where the X-Men are. Who they are. Anything he knows about them.” Immediately, rage and panic rose in Reid and with it… something else. He wasn’t sure what, but it felt like his shields suddenly seemed to pulse and flicker… thicken… strengthen… fortify themselves to repel…

And then, the telepath’s mind was upon his own.

Escalante watched as Reid fixed wide eyes on the telepath. They flashed and then seemed to burn bright as phosphorous. The telepath winced, but then scowled, his gaze intensified and he pushed. Instantly, what appeared to be tongues of white flames licked over Reid’s head here and there, his eyes flashed once more and—

“EEEEYAAAARRRHHHH!!!” The telepath threw his head back, clutching his skull in his hands as his own eyes blazed bright white. He thrashed and convulsed, falling from the chair and crashing onto the floor before he went limp…

Reid gasped, jerking himself back into reality.

“… What did you do?!” Escalante shouted, sounding both frightened and enraged.

“Oh my God…” Reid gasped, then leapt from the bed and hurled himself on the floor beside the telepath. “I don’t know! Go! Get help!” He commanded as he rolled the telepath onto his back and checked for a pulse.

“Did you kill him?!”

“No… his pulse is strong and his breathing seems fine…” Reid said. “GO!” Escalante ran from the room, even as Reid turned and grabbed his pillow and blanket, getting the pillow under the man’s head and covering him with the blanket.

A moment later, and Escalante was retuning with several other people. And when they burst in, the telepath groaned and cracked open his eyes. He blinked, confused, and then met Reid’s frightened gaze.

“Are you alright?” Reid asked. The man blinked. “Can you hear me?!”

“… I… y-yes…” The telepath croaked. 

“Are you in any pain?!” Reid demanded to know, even as the doctor knelt beside him and checked the telepath’s pulse.

“I… I don’t think so…” The telepath mumbled, wincing. “I… I have a headache… and my… my elbow…”

“I think you hit it when you fell…” Reid said, holding up a hand. “How many fingers?”

“… Three.” The telepath correctly identified, then frowned and cocked his head slightly. “… You’ve got some… nasty shields.”

“I… I’m SO sorry…” Reid gasped. “I never wanted to hurt you! I… I didn’t even know that I could! I’ve NEVER done that before! Even when others have tried to break in…”

“No one’s ever been able to break in?” The telepath asked.

“No… and some of the world’s most powerful telepaths have tried…”

“He wanted information on the X-Men…” The telepath mumbled, wincing as the doctor shone a light into his eyes. “Would one of those telepaths who has tried to break in be… Professor X?”

“… Yes. Professor X, White Queen, Phoenix and Psylocke.” Reid responded.

“… Oh, fuck…” The telepath groaned. “Escalante, I outta fuckin’ sue you!”

“What?!” Escalante blurted.

“Professor X is supposed to be the most powerful telepath in the world! If he couldn’t get into this kid’s head, no one could!”

“But did that happen to him when he tried?!” Escalante asked, almost dancing around.

“No.” Reid admitted, shaking his head. “But… I was also trying to LET him in. And I couldn’t. I was actively trying to keep this guy out. But then again... there was this one time... Professor X tried to break through my shields and I didn't want him to... I... repelled him? He recoiled, and had a headache for a couple of minutes but... it was nothing like... THIS!!!”

“There ya go…” The telepath groaned, the doctor helping him to sit up. “Woo…” His eyes crossed and he wavered for a moment. Reid and the doctor steadied him. “I’m okay, I’m okay… Well… Doctor Reid… seems to me that when you actively try to keep people out… your shields turn really nasty, really quick.” He gave him a crooked smile. “I don’t think anyone is getting into that skull of yours any time soon…”

“I am SO sorry…” Reid groaned again, helping the man to stay on his feet. “How… how do you feel? Your powers, I mean…?” 

The man frowned and cocked his head again, then said “… sore. But okay, I think…” And then he looked at Escalante. “Sorry Agent… but, I can’t help you here…”

Escalante looked like he couldn’t decide whether to be angry, or pleased…


	5. Chapter 5

Logan climbed the stairs to Spencer Reid’s apartment, stiff from the cold. He was soaking wet, and he wouldn’t be surprised if his sideburns had iced up on him… He reached the top and approached the door, fishing out his keys and fitting one into the lock. He let himself in and closed the door behind him, sniffing the air, making sure that he was alone… he was.

He locked the door and flicked on the lights, kicking off his boots before heading down the hall and into the bathroom, starting the shower. Then he headed into the bedroom and dug in the bottom drawer of Reid’s dresser, where he let his lovers keep some clothes, getting a pair of boxers, jeans and a t shirt, taking them back into the bathroom. He stripped off his wet clothes and stepped into the hot water, groaning slightly as he began to thaw out. He bathed, savoring the heat, then dried, dressed and looked around. 

He had to find Spencer’s team. While he could smell that no one had been in the apartment that shouldn’t have been, he could also smell that Reid hadn’t been here… not in a couple of weeks. And that did NOT bode well… He was worried. He knew Remy would have wanted him to let him know right away, but Logan would rather tell Remy when he had MORE to offer. Broken leg or not, that stubborn Cajun would figure out how to get his ass down to DC…

Logan began to search around. He didn’t know the phone numbers or addresses of any of the agents that Spencer worked with. Surely he had SOMETHING around his apartment that would give Logan something to work with to find them. After all… it wouldn’t be too smart to head off to the FBI and wait for them to show up at work…

But unfortunately, that was exactly what Logan ended up doing in the morning… He found himself outside of the grounds, out of sight of the security, and watching for any of Reid’s team to appear on the road… He wasn’t surprised when the first one to arrive was Spencer’s boss, Aaron Hotchner. He caught the man’s scent, just as the car was reaching his spot, and he dropped out of the trees off to the side of the road, in plain sight. The car’s breaks screeched as Hotch slammed his foot down. After a moment, the window rolled down.

“… Get in!” Hotch commanded. Logan circled around the hood and opened the passenger seat door and slid in. Before the door was even closed, Hotch was making a quick U-Turn and heading back the way he had come. He never said a word to Logan… he already had his phone to his ear.

“… Garcia, I need you to call the team, and Chief Strauss. Get them all over to Rossi’s. Now. And bring your equipment.” Logan’s keen hearing picked up on Garcia’s question.

“What’s wrong?! What is it? Has something happened?!”

“Logan just showed up.” Hotch answered, and ended the call. Then he shot a glance at Logan through the corner of his eyes. “We had no way to reach you.”

“… It’s bad, isn’t it?” Logan asked.

“… Yes.”

“How bad?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Where’s Spencer?”

“… I don’t know.” Hotch admitted.

Logan stared at him, then turned to face the road, a deep, rumbling growl vibrating through his chest… For a moment, Hotch almost thought he saw a flash of gold in the mutant’s eye.

The rest of the drive was spent in a maddening silence save for the sound of the windshield wipers, but neither man was able to bring himself to speak and break it. They arrived at a small… mansion… that was both classic and rustic. As soon as they stepped onto the porch, the door opened.

“C’mon.” Rossi commanded, and they stepped inside. “The others are already here.”

“All of them?” Hotch asked.

“Most of them. What took you so long?”

“I was just pulling in at work. Logan dropped out of a tree.” Hotch snorted, following Rossi into the den. Everyone looked up. “Logan… this is Section Chief Erin Strauss. She’s my superior.” The woman eyed Logan up and down, suspiciously. Especially when Logan scented her.

“And you are…?” She prompted.

“… Wolverine.” Hotch supplied, and her eyes widened.

Logan snorted, then looked at Hotch. “What tha hell is goin’ on?”

“… Reid confessed that he’s a mutant.” Hotch sighed, and Logan’s eyes widened.

“He did WHAT?!”

“For a week, things seemed to be going as expected.” Strauss told him. “Hearings, discussions… but then… he was taken from where he was being held.”

“By who?!”

“… Homeland Security and the Secret Service.” Strauss sighed.

“Where?!”

“We don’t know.” Strauss admitted. “But… possibly, the Pentagon. That’s what I suspect.”

Hotch crossed his arms, scowling, “For the past two weeks, all our attempts to find him, or find out what they’re doing with him, has been met with nothing but a brick wall and being told that none of us have the security clearance to get any information.”

“Who does?!” Logan snarled.

“We don’t know.” Hotch admitted. “But it’s likely only a dozen or so people on this planet have access to Reid right now.”

“Like hell…” Logan snarled, clenching his fists. “I’ll make a few calls and get the team out here and—“

“Logan, no.” Morgan interrupted, holding up a hand when Logan glared furiously. “Reid is doing this so that everything comes down on HIM, not the X-Men. We can still help him. We’ve been working on a plan.”

“What kind of plan?!” Logan snarled. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Everyone stopped. Rossi sighed, and hurried to answer it. A moment later, and a woman walked in with him. She had dark skin and dark hair, and she immediately laid her eyes on Logan.

“Logan, this is SSA Jordan Todd with Counter-Terrorism.” Rossi said. “Jordan… meet the Wolverine.”

Jordan’s eyes widened as Logan’s narrowed, but she stepped forward and offered a hand, saying “It’s an absolute honor to meet you, Mister, uh...”

“Just Logan.” The mutant growled, accepting her hand. She eyed him, then nodded. 

“I’m hoping you can… help me with something.” She said, and Logan scowled around at the room at large, a growl building in his chest.

“Now let’s just get one thing clear. I came here ta find Spencer. ‘Cause Gambit is losin’ his mind, worryin’...”

“Your help may assist us in that.” Jordan said, and everyone moved to sit down.

“There are a few things that need to happen.” Hotch explained to Logan. “One, we need to get the X-Men removed from the list of recognized terrorist organizations. We need to work out some kind of… treaty, I guess you could say, between the X-Men and the government.”

“Good luck with that.” Logan snorted. 

“Actually,” Jordan said with a smile, “that might be more achievable than you think.” Logan eyed her.

“Second,” Hotch said, “we need to put the pressure on those holding Reid. The fact is, what they’re doing is violating his Constitutional Rights. No matter WHAT the Patriot Act says. And we need to call them out on it. Publicly.” Logan stared at Hotch.

“The next step,” Strauss announced, “is submitting THIS.” And she handed Logan a file folder. Logan accepted it and opened it. He stared at the title page, and his eyes widened, and darted up.

“… You’re joking.”

“No.” Strauss said. “I plan to formally submit this proposal.” Logan stared at her a moment longer, and then looked down again, beginning to flip through the pages.

“… An FBI Team… made up of mutants?!” He gasped.

“Operated similar to the BAU; on request.” Strauss nodded. “Special cases only. They’ll be… part time. They’ll all have their own normal positions in the Bureau, but if a situation comes up where mutants could be of help, these special agents will be called in to assist. Like when the BAU gets requests to assist on cases. But more like the Rapid Response team under Sam Cooper. More like a… SWAT Team, in a way.” 

Logan continued to flip through the report. “And these… conditions?” He asked, when he came to one page.

“Non-negotiable. To ensure that none of the mutants’ rights are violated. To make sure something like the Weapon X Project never happens again.” 

Logan snorted. “Weapon X, huh? Ya know ‘bout that?”

“Reid mentioned it.” Garcia admitted. “We gathered information.”

“How much information?” 

“Just a few documents.” Garcia admitted. “And they were a bitch to get. It would help if we had more.”

Logan barked out a laugh. “Ya could just ask, darlin’.”

“… What?” Emily asked, frowning slightly.

“Weapon X.” Logan chuckled.

“What about it?” Strauss asked him, and Logan gave her a toothy grin.

“Yer lookin’ at 'im.” And his claws popped out with a metallic ring. “I wasn’t BORN with an adamantium skeleton, ya know…” And he sheathed them again, looking at Hotch and Rossi. “THEY knew.”

“We didn’t want to violate your privacy.” Hotch said calmly. Logan eyed him, then nodded in a silent thanks before going back to looking over the proposal, oblivious to the stares. “Waitaminnit… ya want this… Mutant Fed team ta be the X-Men?!”

“No.” Strauss said. “We want the X-Men to work on contract with the government, if the Unit Chief of the Mutant Response Team feels the need to call them in to assist. Especially while the Unit is in its infancy and the agents are still being trained up. Kind of like being... temporarily deputized for a case.”

“And who the hell would this… Unit Chief be?”

“My official recommendation?” Strauss said with a smile, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. "Dr. Reid.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The door opened and Agent Escalante stepped in. He quirked a brow. Reid was lying back on his bed, a dozen little bubbles floating over him, all different colors. He was swirling his finger, lazily, and the bubbles followed his direction, just as lazily.

“… What are you doing?” Escalante asked, tense.

“I’m bored. There’s nothing to do in here. At least in the other place, I had books.”

“… That can be arranged.” Escalante said, slowly. “What are they?”

“Shields.” Reid said. “Little ones.”

“Different colors?”

“Don’t ask me to explain that one. I can’t. But I like them.” Reid admitted.

“We’d like to test your combined shields today.”

Reid sighed and the bubbles popped. “Alright…” He groaned, standing from the bed and shuffling over, stuffing his hands into his pockets. They headed to the reinforced room where they liked to fire shit at Reid all day to test his shields. “So… Who gets to play guinea pig.”

“Well, uh… me…” Escalante admitted. Reid eyed him, then turned to the observation window.

“Excuse me! Whoever is running this! I cannot guarantee this man’s safety!”

“Is there a problem, Dr. Reid?” Came a voice over the speakers.

“Uh, yeah. I don’t like him, and I kind of would feel like it would be justified to let him take a bullet to the leg!”

Escalante shot Reid a look that was between horrified, and pissed.

“Enough with the attitude, Agent.” Sighed the man who was running things, Reid didn’t know who it was. “We have three psychics who are going to attempt to read Escalante’s mind and find out what song he has stuck in his head.”

“Shake It Off.” Reid announced.

“How did—“ Escalante began, but Reid said “that’s what EVERYONE has stuck in their head these days, right?”

“… Okay, this is a BAD idea!” Escalante called.

“Just… pick another song, Escalante. Dr. Reid. You protect him from having his mind touched, and from the bullets.”

“No promises.” Reid grumbled.

“… I think we need to re-evaluate this test!” Escalante cried.

“He’s just being difficult,” The voice assured him. “Begin.”

Reid gave Escalante an evil grin, and the man just looked horrified. But then Reid’s shields sprang up around them as the guns began to fire.

“Have… Have the psychics started to um…”

“Yes. Stop talking.” Reid nodded, his eyes blazing and swirling with color, even as those swirls of color were mimicked in his shield.

“… And uh… how are you?”

“Fine. Stop talking.” Reid snapped back.

“I have to ask you these things.”

“You’re distracting me.”

“You know, we’re only trying to assess what you can do.”

“I think you’ve assessed enough. How much longer are you going to keep me locked up?”

“Are you ready to being your security details and swear the oath of the Secret Service?”

“I’m ready to return to the FBI for which I’ve already sworn myself.”

“Not happening, Agent.”

“Then I resign. From the government. Effective immediately.” Reid snapped.

“Sorry, Agent. Your resignation is refused.”

“Let me make this perfectly clear, Agent Escalante.” Reid hissed, now trembling in his rage. His shield began to expand. He turned and faced the man. “I will NEVER go on an assignment against my will! I am NOT the government’s personal Flying Monkey! The MOMENT I am out of here, I walk away and NEVER return! You can’t FORCE ME to work for you! Either I work for the government as a profiler of the BAU under Aaron Hotchner, or I don’t work for the government AT ALL!!!” And his shield blasted outwards, cracking the walls, destroying the guns firing at them and shattering the observation window. There were screams, and several small explosions, and then everything went quiet.

“Do you understand me?!” Reid hissed. Escalante glared back. 

“Unless you change that attitude, Dr. Reid…” The man hissed. “You will NEVER see the light of day again…”

“So be it.” Reid snarled. “You, Secret Service, Homeland Security… you can all go fuck yourselves. Now take me back to my room. I’m done with your little experiments. I don’t care if I take a bullet to the head, I will NOT raise my shields or use my powers for you EVER AGAIN.” Escalante glared fiercely.

“I don’t buy it.”

“TRY ME.” Reid snapped. Escalante eyed him, then smirked and drew his gun.

“I will.”

“Go ahead.” Reid growled, narrowing his eyes and standing tall, staring past the gun and into Escalante’s eyes. Doubt flashed across the man’s eyes, but he hardened and lowered the gun and then…

BLAM!

Reid screamed and fell to his knees, hand flying to the burning wound on his thigh as blood spilled to the floor. There were shouts from the observation room. Slowly, Reid raised his eyes and looked at Escalante, who looked shocked.

“… Believe me now?!” Reid growled, pain in his voice. Escalante was stunned. But then, he grit his teeth and leveled the gun on Reid’s head. “Go on…” Reid hissed. “DO IT!!! I won’t block that shot anymore than I did the other…”

“You’re bluffing.”

“You think so? Pull the trigger and find out…”

The pair stared each other down for what felt like hours, but finally, Escalante lowered his gun and stepped back. Doctors swarmed around Reid, who just lay back and closed his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat. He would not cry… not in front of these people… Never…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The team gathered in a conference room, the entire area on lock down. No one was allowed near them. Strauss was with them, and so was Logan… he was NOT pleased. A moment later, and the door opened. Jordan Todd entered, and with her came her supervisor, Agent Devanny, and the Agent in charge of the X-Men, Agent Bryce O’Connell. The door was closed and locked.

“We secure?” Hotch asked. Agent Devanny eyed the team, who were all clustered in the back corner, and a few had their hands on their guns. Devanny frowned, looking suspicious.

“… Yessss?” He said slowly, reaching for his own gun. Hotch nodded and stepped aside. And so did the others. And there in the corner stood a strange man. Only 5’3”, he was in jeans, a white tank top, a red flannel button up and a black leather jacket. His belt had a large silver buckle and he wore dog tags. Bright blue eyes inspected the agents from Counter Terrorism from under a pronounced brow. Devanny eyed the man’s wild hair and chops, but O’Connell’s eyes widened.

“Wait… you… are you…?” He gasped.

“Bryce…” Jordan said with a little smile. “Meet Wolverine.”

“… Wolverine?” Bryce gasped, eyes going even wider. “THE Wolverine?” Devanny was looking shocked.

“How… how did you…” The Agent began.

“We’ve been trying to figure out for two weeks how to get in touch with the X-Men without Reid or without letting on to everyone in the government what we’re doing.” Emily grinned, shrugging. “Now we have that way.”

“Logan showed up yesterday morning.” Hotch said, watching as Agent O’Connell made his way over, offering his hand. Logan accepted it, scenting the man suspiciously.

“I’m Bryce O’Connell. And... I’ve been in charge of the case of the X-Men as a terrorist organization for the past two years.” The man explained. “And… the BAU has presented some… VERY compelling evidence that argues against the status of your group as a terrorist organization. All we really needed was to… hear from you.”

“Not me personally, I hope.” Logan snorted, then turned and looked at Garcia. She grinned at him and moved to sit down.

“Ready when you are!” She sang.

“Please.” Strauss said to the room at large. “Let’s take out seats.” Everyone did, and a screen on the wall came to life. Logan accepted the laptop as Garcia slid it over to him.

“Ready?” He asked.

“For what?!” O’Connell gasped, looking like he was about to explode in potential excitement. Logan just smirked and tapped a few keys and then…

Three people appeared on the screen. To the right was a man with dark red-brown hair, wearing a light blue button down shirt and a little smile on his lips. His eyes were hidden by red-lensed glasses. To the left was an elegant woman with dark skin, blue eyes and long, white hair. She was in a simple white V neck top, and had a calm, pleasant smile on her face. And between them was an older gentleman, who was completely bald.

“Good afternoon, Agents,” the older gentleman spoke. “Logan.”

“Professor.” Logan nodded, leaning back. “How’s Gambit?”

“Furious.” The woman commended, and all three of them grinned. “That we won’t tell him anything. We’ve had to threaten him with an inhibitor collar and full restraints.” O’Connell and Devanny looked horrified, but Logan just snorted and said “Tell the stubborn ass Cajun that if he so much as TRIES ta get outta bed with broken fingers, broken ankles and a broken leg, I’ll beat the ever loving hell outta him… an’ then sit on him. All three hundred pounds of me.” Several of the Agents eyed Logan, not believing that as his actual weight.

“I hardly think that kind of violence is necessary.” The Professor said, though his lips twitched in amusement. “Now then… I believe introductions are in order. Agents… I am, as you may have surmised by now, the one you know as Professor X.”

“… You’re the leader of the X-Men.” O’Connell breathed, looking stunned.

“I am.” The man nodded. “With me are our Field Leaders, as I do not go into the field myself. To my right, is Cyclops. And to my left, is Storm. And of course, you have met Wolverine. I am quite pleased that you were willing to meet with us like this.”

“It’s an honor, Professor.” Jordan said with a smile. “Derek speaks very highly of you. I’m SSA Jordan Todd.”

“Your Agent Morgan spoke very highly of you, my dear.” Xavier nodded with a smile. And he turned his eyes to the others. 

“I’m SSA Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief.” Hotch announced when the man’s gaze settled on him.

“Spencer’s Supervisor.” Xavier clarified. “He speaks highly of you, as well.”

“This is the rest of our team, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia. This is my supervisor, Section Chief Erin Strauss.”

“And this is my supervisor, Section Chief Bart Devanny.” Jordan called. “And SSA Bryce O’Connell. He’s the Agent in charge of the X-Men files.” Logan coughed loudly, covering up a laugh… poorly.

“Sorry…” He mumbled, fighting back a grin. “Almost thought I heard ‘X Files’.”

O’Connell looked weary at that. “That’s what some of the other Counter Terrorism Agents call it.” He admitted with a sigh.

“They also like to call O’Connell ‘Agent Mulder’,” Devanny shrugged.

“… Scully when you’re not around.” O’Connell mumbled, turning red. Devanny let a look of dismay overtake his face as the rest of the table snickered.

“Well…” Xavier said with a little smile, “on that note… I believe you agents have questions.” He held out his hands in a gesture of open welcome. “We have answers…”


	6. Chapter 6

When things started happening, they started happening fast. 

Several long distance conferences were held over the next several days between Xavier, Storm and Cyclops, and the BAU and the representatives from Counter Terrorism. It was during one of these conferences that they figured out how to find Reid… Xavier had been telling the curious agents about some of his own telepathic abilities, and somehow, Reid’s psychic shields came into the conversation…

“So… Dr. Reid is a telepath?” Devanny asked.

“To an extent, yes.” Xavier was explaining. “But unlike other telepaths, he only developed his shielding ability. He can keep out almost anything. There are only two individuals on the face of this planet that he can actually communicate with telepathically.”

“Shit.” Everyone stopped and turned to look at Logan, who had, until then, been looking very bored. Now he just looked shocked. “That’s right. Why the hell didn’t I think of it before…”

“Logan?” Cyclops asked.

Logan looked around the room. “Me.” He said. “I’m one of tha ones he can link up with, telepathically. Unless they’re hinderin’ his powers somehow, if I can git close enough ta him… I can reach him!”

“How close is close enough?” Strauss asked.

“A couple a’ miles.” Logan said. “You think he’s being held at the Pentagon?”

“… Good Lord…” Xavier breathed, looking alarmed at that.

“Get me within a couple miles a’ that place, and I might be able ta detect him.” Logan growled, rising to his feet. “Uh… him detect me. Whatever.”

“Logan…” Storm called. “I’m not sure we want to take that risk.”

“Just gonna see if I can feel the kid. I’m not takin’ the grand tour.” Logan pointed out.

“… Let him.” Cyclops said, and Storm looked at him, surprised. “I’d do the same for Phoenix.” The man said, and Logan nodded to him.

“… We’ll go tonight.” Hotch assured Logan. “I want to know where the hell they’re holding my agent.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spencer Reid lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been almost a week since he’d allowed himself to be shot in the leg. It had been a good shot… clear through and through, no permanent damage. He’d heal fast and well. But it still hurt like a bitch. But Reid had also stuck to his guns. He had firmly refused to use his mutant powers. Not that they had really pushed… he was injured, after all… but a few threats had been tossed his way. 

Reid forced himself to think of something else. 

Dinner had been awful. The most pathetic excuse for creamed spinach EVER, in his opinion. And he didn’t have a high opinion of spinach in general. The chicken nuggets had reminded him of elementary school cafeteria food and the mashed potatoes were, well… like eating grainy paste. At least the apple juice was semi-decent, but seriously?! Apple Juice! What the hell!

Yawning, he rolled over and closed his eyes. He was just drifting off when he felt something… stirring, he opened his eyes, smiling sadly to himself and mumbling softly, “You know that place between sleep and awake, that place where you still remember dreaming?” And then he went silent, waiting for the answer that he knew would never come… 

‘That’s where I’ll always love ya…’ purred a deep voice in his mind, and Reid gasped, going rigid as his eyes widened in shock. ‘That’s where I’ll be waitin’.’

‘… Logan?!’

‘Are ya alright, darlin’?’ Came the response, the question overflowing with concern.

‘Where are you?!’

‘Right outside.’

‘Outside where?!’

‘Whaddya mean, Spencer?’

‘I have no idea where they’ve taken me! How did you know I was here?! Wherever… here is…’

There was a long pause before Logan answered, ‘Yer in the Pentagon, darlin’. We didn’t know fer sure ‘til now. Yer boss just got me close enough so I could feel ya. But he was worried this was where ya were. Now… ya need ta tell me what they’re doin’ to ya. Are ya hurt?’

Slowly, Spencer looked down at his bandaged leg. ‘Uh…’

Outside in the car, Hotch eyed Logan when the feral let out a low growl.

“What is it?” Hotch asked. There was a moment’s pause, and then Hotch’s mask slipped and alarm flashed over his features as the Wolverine suddenly let out a roar of fury, eyes flashing gold. “WHAT?! What is it?!”

“SHOT YOU?!” Logan raged. “Whatddya mean they SHOT YOU?!?”

“SHOT HIM?!?” Hotch echoed, but Logan held up a hand. His chest and throat vibrated in a perpetual growl, even as his shoulders heaved with his deep, angry breathes. After a moment, he glanced at Hotch. “Left thigh. Through and through. Minor, he says.”

“What happened?” Hotch demanded to know.

“… told em he wasn’t gonna play their games anymore. He wasn’t gonna raise a single shield, not even ta save his own life… they called his bluff.” Logan snarled, and Hotch’s eyes blazed in fury. 

“This has gone on long enough. We have to get going. Tell Spencer we’re getting him out of there.”

“… I’m stayin’.”

“No.” Hotch said as Logan opened the door. “It’s too dangerous. A mutant outside the Pentagon? And you’re already wanted as Weapon X… I’m not going to let Spencer blame me for anything happening to you. Close the door.”

Aaron Hotchner and the Wolverine glared at each other for a long time. Neither looked even remotely intimidated. But finally, with a snarl, Logan closed the door and sat back. Hotch was quite sure he had Spencer to thank for Logan’s reluctant cooperation, and he sent the boy a silent thank you.

‘We’re gonna get ya outta there, darlin’.’

‘Just… don’t do anything that will risk the X-Men… and that includes yourself, Logan,’ Spencer said firmly.

‘I’m playin’ it yer boss’ way. Fer now. If his plan don’t work, all bets’re off…’ 

‘You talk to me before you do ANYTHING without my team!’

‘No promises.’

‘LOGAN!’

‘No… I’m gettin’ ya back… no matter what it takes. And THAT is a promise…’

Reid could only groan in his frustration… Logan had moved beyond his reach…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a beautiful morning. The autumn air was chill, the sky was that brilliant blue that you only see in the autumn. The leaves were turning, and there was frost on the ground. In front of the Pentagon, far enough to not raise the alarm, but close enough to see it, a group of reporters were anxiously awaiting the arrival of Federal Agents that had called a press conference… There was a lot of excitement. They didn’t know what the press conference would be about, but they knew that the agents who had called it were from the FBI’s top profiling team, and from Counter-Terrorism, so it was pretty likely to be big news. 

Everyone leapt into excited preparedness when the black cars appeared, and the agents got out.

In the back of one of the cars, Garcia turned and looked at Logan beside her. He was gazing off into the distance.

‘Spencer?’

‘Logan! You’re back!’ Spencer greeted happily. Garcia grinned in delight when the Wolverine smiled slightly, hooding his eyes and letting out a soft rumble that Garcia translated as a purr.

‘I am, darlin’. Gotta show ya somethin’. Need ya to look through my eyes, and hear through my ears…’

‘Uh… okay?’ Spencer said slowly, and gently slid further into Logan’s mind, sighing happily at how it opened wide to accept him, and then wrapped around him in a warm embrace. Then, Spencer Saw.

“… Ready?” Garcia asked, holding up her tablet. Logan nodded, and Garcia tapped a couple of things. A moment later, and Spencer found himself staring at an image on the screen… in the background, he could see the Pentagon. And before it, a podium with a microphone, and upon it was the FBI Seal.

‘Logan… what is this?’

‘Just watch, darlin’.’

The cameras zoomed in as several people approached the podium… There were five of them. The first approached the microphone.

“Good morning. I am Section Chief Erin Strauss of the FBI, and I would like to thank you all for coming out today. We have a couple of announcements that we need to make this morning, but first, I’d like to introduce you to the agents with me. On my left, are Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, and Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. To my right, from Counter-Terrorism, are SSA’s Jordan Todd and Bryce O’Connell.

“Now, both departments have their own announcement, but they are related with one topic in particular, that has long been a point of contention in the United States of America. And that is… Mutants. 

“Whether we like it or not, they are among us. And their numbers are growing. More are being born every day, whether they are recognized at birth or not. The fact is, virtually every one of us has a mutant in our life… a friend, a neighbor, a co-worker… a family member… someone in our church... Even if we do not know it. 

“We cannot say for sure how many there are. So many of them are anonymous. And they take great care to remain anonymous. And for most of them, it isn’t done to deceive the people around them… it is done out of fear. Out of Self-Preservation. Too often, we hear stories of people who are discovered to be mutants and then have their lives turned upside down as they suffer from threats of, or actual incidences of violence against them, their families, their property…” She trailed off for a moment, allowing this to sink in before continuing.

“And too often, these crimes are ignored. Charges are not brought against the perpetrators… all too often, a person’s life is, to be blunt, ruined by the people around them when their mutant status is made publicly known. And the lack of proper response from law enforcement of EVERY level is, quite frankly, deplorable.

Strauss paused, looked down at her notes, took a deep breath, and then looked up into the cameras again. “Recently, this problem has come to roost in the FBI. And frankly, I am not willing to sweep this under the rug. It’s time to face this head on. We can no longer turn a blind eye to the plight of mutants across the country. At this time, I would like to turn you over to Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner and SSA Derek Morgan. Please hold all questions until the end.” And she nodded to the reporters and stepped back.

“Thank you…” Hotch nodded to her, and then turned to face the crowd. “In my career with the Bureau, I have worked with some of the best minds in this country. I have met, consulted with and worked with some of the most elite agents in more than just the FBI, but also the CIA, the DEA, the NSA, and all branches of the military. And that’s just the people in the government. There are some incredible civilians in this country that I have had the pleasure of working with. But out of all of these people, there are a small few that would stand out as truly being one of the most amazing people I have ever known. And I am fortunate enough to have one of these individuals on my team.

“This young man takes incredible to its own level.” Hotch smiled slightly. “For starters, he’s a genius. And that’s no exaggeration. He is a proven genius. He graduated High School when he was twelve years old. He attended CalTech and MIT and got top marks. By the time he was eighteen, he had three PhD’s and two BA’s, and enough job offers to completely bury him.” Hotch shook his head, an incredulous look on his face. “This young man could have made a fortune. He could have been a retired billionaire by thirty. But he didn’t.” Hotch sighed and looked around. “This young man, instead of taking those job offers that would have been some pretty sweet deals… applied to the FBI Academy. His goal in life, was and is, to help people.

“I have worked with Dr. Spencer Reid now for five years. And I can tell you, no one is more honest, brave, or selfless than he is. No one is so quick to stand up for what is right, or to make a sacrifice for the sake of others. I have seen him hurt in the line of duty. I’ve seen him place his life on the line to protect others. I have seen him kidnapped, tortured, and literally murdered at the hands of a serial killer… CPR saved his life. And in the end, he shot that killer, to save himself from being murdered for the second time in one night. And after that… I watched him suffer regret… for killing the man who was going to kill him. He is one of a kind, who values life the way we all should.

Hotch paused then, glancing at Morgan, glancing at the car where Garcia and Logan were… glancing back at the cameras. “This man has an exemplary record. He took an oath when he joined the Bureau, and he honors that oath every day. I am honored to work with him. I am honored that he has chosen to work with me, and our team, turning down other job offers from in and outside of the government on a regular basis. He is one of the Bureau’s stars. And the Bureau has been proud to have him. The U.S. Government, has been proud to have him.

Hotch paused again, taking a deep breath and fighting to maintain his composure… to not allow his rage to show. He looked up into the cameras, and thought of all the people across the country who would be watching this Live Broadcast. Families… executives… By now, likely every damn politician and government official in DC… hell, the President himself may even be watching. And he was about to drop a bombshell on them all…

“A month ago, that all changed.” He declared, his voice suddenly hard, all the warm pride gone. “A month ago, Dr. Spencer Reid came out as a mutant.” He let that point hang in the air for a moment. “He has the ability to shield himself. From physical, and psychic attack. He can protect himself. Time and time again, I have seen this agent injured on the job. Some of these injuries couldn’t have been prevented. He didn’t see them coming. Some of them, he did. He could have saved himself. He could have protected himself. But he didn’t. Because doing so would reveal that he was a mutant. This man allowed himself to be physically injured… risked dying… to keep his secret. Some of you may think that this was foolish. If you do, try to imagine yourself in his shoes. Working for the FBI, and you’re secretly a mutant. What would you fear more? Being hurt, or killed? Or what the government might do to you if they found out?

Hotch took a moment of silence to let people stew on that.

“As it turns out, his fears were well founded. The moment he admitted to being a mutant, was the moment he lost his freedom. While he was not arrested, as he has not broken any laws, he was taken into custody and locked up. There were a few hearings as people argued over how to proceed. There is no precedent, no protocol, for something like this. Dr. Reid was understanding, and he did not complain, even though his incarceration was technically illegal. And then it got worse. A few weeks ago, he was removed from where he was being held in the dead of night, and secreted away. At this moment, he is being unlawfully imprisoned right behind us, in the Pentagon, at the hands of the Secret Service and Homeland Security.” 

Hotch turned and looked over his shoulder at the building for a moment, and then faced the cameras again. “He has been forced to undergo experiments, testing the strength and reach of his shielding abilities. He has been deliberately injured. And he has been told that unless he submits to the wishes of Homeland Security and the Secret Service, and works for them, that he will never see the light of day again. This young man who has dedicated his life to protecting the people of this country, and upholding the Constitution… is having his own Constitutional rights violated by the very government that he works for.

“Now… the people responsible for these reprehensible acts are likely already planning to refute this by using a single argument. And that is this; it has been discovered that Agent Reid has ties to a mutant terrorist organization, and is refusing to co-operate with the government to apprehend them. And on that note, I will turn you over to Agents O’Connell and Todd.” And Hotch stepped back.

“Good morning, everyone.” Jordan Todd greeted, a lovely smile on her face. She looked perfectly at home where she was, after her stint with the BAU covering for JJ while she was out on maternity leave a few years back. O’Connell was happy to just stand silently by her side. As it was, he was barely able to keep from shooting terrified looks at the cameras.

“Over the past month,” Jordan announced, “we in the Counter-Terrorism Unit of the FBI have dug into the case of the mutant terrorist group known as the X-Men, deeper than ever before. We reviewed literally hours of video footage taken professionally and by civilians… we have studied interviews of witnesses. Interviewed witnesses. And finally, with the help of Dr. Reid’s connection, we were able to speak with the leaders of the X-Men themselves. I am proud to announce that at the conclusion of this investigation, it has been decided that the X-Men do not meet the qualifications to be labeled as a terrorist group. 

“While much of their actions could be considered as illegal vigilantism, we were forced to admit that nearly every instance in which the X-Men were active, were in cases where law enforcement either failed to, were unable to, or, horrifyingly enough, REFUSED to act where they should have. I am ashamed to admit, that there have been too many events in which the X-Men were the only ones who did the right thing. They have been risking their lives to save lives, both human and mutant alike. There were even some cases where it was law enforcement that was in the wrong in the first place… where these conflicts were sparked by law enforcement, and the X-Men merely reacted in defense of themselves, and others.”

Her eyes swept the crowd as a firm look overtook her features. “Investigations will be launched into the actions of these departments, and legal and disciplinary action will be taken where appropriate.”

She let that sink in, then allowed her features to relax and said, “The FBI is hoping at this time, that a beneficial arrangement can be made with the X-Men, to help ensure the safety of all American citizens, human and mutant alike. And on that, I turn you back over to Chief Strauss.”

“Thank you, Agent Todd.” Strauss said, stepping up to the podium again. She smiled. “At this time, I am proud to announce that last night, a proposal was submitted to the Director of the FBI, to form a Rapid Emergency Response Team within the Bureau. This team will be deployed upon request through the proper channels, and upon approval from the Unit Chief. Situations in which their assistance may be requested include, but are not limited to, States of Emergencies such as natural disasters, riots, civil unrest, terrorism, and hostile mutant activity.”

Strauss paused a moment and then dropped the bomb. “This response team that has been proposed will be made up of mutants. These mutants will be full time Agents with the FBI, working in their own departments, and will be called in to mobilize whenever they are needed. 

Smiling at the cameras now, Strauss said “and to all anonymous mutants who have been working within the Bureau already… it’s time to stop hiding. If you feel your abilities could benefit the Bureau, the country, could be of significant use on this Rapid Mutant Response Team, I encourage you come forward and submit your candidacy. This is not, however, an order. Revealing yourself is your choice, and yours alone.” And then she stepped back, and Hotch stepped forward once more.

“And to those who are unlawfully detaining Agent Reid…” He announced, his tone as hard and sharp as the Wolverine’s claws, “if he is not released immediately, you had better get yourselves a lawyer and hope to God that they’re better than me and the team we have standing in the wings…”

“We will take a few questions, now.” Strauss announced, and hands shot up. Strauss looked at a red headed woman and nodded.

“What prompted the Bureau to re-evaluate the status of the X-Men as terrorists?!” Strauss looked over at Morgan and stepped aside. Morgan moved up to the microphone.

“Recently, the BAU worked a serial case in Boston. It was a pack that was abducting seemingly random people, holding them for a week and torturing them before cutting their throats and dumping their bodies. The team uncovered the pattern in the victims. They were all mutants.” Morgan explained. “After that, we started to receive anonymous tips from a mystery informant. This informant was later abducted by the group committing the crimes. As it turns out, this informant was a member of the X-Men, though he was acting on his own at the time. He was able to uncover information that we never could have, and passed it on to us via the anonymous tip line.”

One reporter raised a hand and shouted out his question without being called on, and his tone was scathing to say the least as he said “a mutant terrorist could get more information than the FBI?”

“This mutant,” Morgan answered, “was able to go places we couldn’t, and talk to people we couldn’t find… other mutants. Specifically, those who live on the streets. Mutants fear the government. They avoid us like the plague. They hide from us. And they never would have come forward with information, or agreed to talk to us. But they WOULD talk to another mutant. To one of the X-Men, who many of the mutant population in this country see as their only true protectors. 

“Now, once this X-Man was taken, another of the X-Men showed us to help us find him. And once the case was wrapped up and the victim was in the hospital, the X-Men came to get their two team members. But the local law enforcement wanted to place them under arrest, even though they had nothing to charge them with. They planned to take them into custody, simply because they are mutants. The X-Men sent in a teleporter to transport their team members out safely, but at that time, the police were in the hospital room, things got chaotic and completely on accident, Agent and Reid and myself ended up getting teleported out of the hospital and landed in the middle of the X-Men.

“Now, it should be noted that the victim was in critical condition. Time was of the essence to get him to a proper medical facility that was specially equipped for mutants. So when we, Agent Reid and myself, landed in their laps, they elected to just go with the flow and take us with them for the time being. Once the victim was stabilized in their medical facilities and seen to by their doctors, Agent Reid and I addressed the situation with the leaders of the X-Men, Storm, Cyclops, and Professor X, and then called in to our Unit Chief and Section Chief.” He nodded to Hotch and Strauss.

“The X-Men made it perfectly clear that they were not holding us hostage and would bring us back the moment we asked them to. But Agent Reid and I stayed with them until the victim regained consciousness so that we could get his statement. Once we had it, the X-Men returned us home immediately. And safely. And we parted ways on friendly terms. I got to know them in the time I was with them. And I approached Agent Jordan Todd because I believed that these people were NOT terrorists. 

And Morgan stepped back from the microphone. Hands went up again, and Strauss nodded to a dark skinned man with a moustache.

“What is Agent Reid’s connection with the X-Men?”

Morgan stepped forward again. “Agent Reid had manifested his powers in late college. He was sent to the X-Men by another mutant to learn to control his powers. He stayed with the X-Men for a year before he entered the Bureau Academy. When he went to them for help, he didn’t KNOW they were X-Men. All he knew was that he was told that these people could help him.”

Hotch leaned in then, “what the X-Men do in the public eyes is only a small part of their operations. The main part is to provide a safe place for mutants to go when they have no where to go, and to teach them to control their abilities and to impress upon them the importance of using their powers to help man and mutant kind alike, and to NEVER use their powers to harm others.”

Hands went up again, and without being called on, one man, the same one who had criticized the agents for not being able to get information that a mutant could, shouted “How do you know Agent Reid hasn’t been passing information to the X-Men the entire time he’s been with the Bureau?!”

Strauss leaned in and called “There is absolutely no evidence to suggest that Agent Reid may have done that.” And then Jordan Todd leaned in and said “and our close scrutiny of the X-Men’s activities do not reveal that they could have access to classified government intelligence.” She frowned then. “At least… not intelligence that could have possibly come from Agent Reid.”

“Are you saying that the X-Men HAVE been able to get hold of sensitive information?” Asked the same jerk.

“There have been a couple of incidents that have posed the question, and this will be addressed in further communications with the X-Men. Next question? Yes, you?”

A dark haired woman, frowning, asked “What about this Rapid Response Team? How can the government control a team of mutants, and how can you guarantee that this team won’t turn on the government and the people of America?”

“To be blunt,” Strauss said with a smile, “we can’t. Anymore than I can guarantee that Agent Todd here won’t one day betray the Bureau and commit Treason. Or Agent Hotchner. Any more than I could bring any of YOU into the Bureau and guarantee that you won’t one day break your Oath of Office. We are all human. But the mutants will take their Oath of Office just as any one else in the Bureau, and from there, we simply have to trust them to hold by their Oath. Just as we have to do with every other Agent in any department.”

Jordan came in then and said “The government has kept it quiet, and has never come out and admitted it, but… we have worked with mutants before over the past fifty to sixty years. Formed teams of them. And the results thus far, have not been good. Betrayal was exactly what happened. But interestingly enough, the mutants were not the ones who turned on the government. In every single instance, it was the government who betrayed the mutants, with horrific results for the mutants. Many of these mutants died, disappeared, or were incarcerated and subjected to inhumane experiments that could only be called torture. This will not happen again. This time, the knowledge of the mutant team is being made public. And this is to protect the rights of the mutants… if they are in the public eye, the government cannot make them disappear as easily. Like they have tried to do thus far, with Agent Reid.”

The asshole spoke up again then, saying “and just how do you know he’s being unlawfully imprisoned?! Can you prove it?”

Strauss took the question and answered with “Homeland Security and the Secret Service made no efforts to hide the fact that they took him into custody. They have not provided us with any reason to make his incarceration legal. They haven’t even tried to. When asked, they simply ignore the question and refuse to communicate with us.”

“And what about his powers?” The man demanded to know. “How do you know he hasn’t used them to protect himself, his team, or even criminals?!”

“To be honest?” Hotch shrugged. “I don’t. At least, not with his psychic shields. They are invisible and undetectable except to other psychics. But his physical shields, that I can guarantee.” And he smiled. “They’re big, they glow very brightly, and like to change color a lot. You really can’t miss them.”

“And why didn’t he use his powers?!” The same asshole cried. “How many lives could he have saved if he did?”

“An interesting question.” Hotch nodded. “The fact is, Agent Reid was aware that he could only save lives if he was active in the field. He couldn’t do a thing if he was trapped in a cell. And he believed that the moment he revealed his powers, a cell was exactly where he would end up. So the question is… how many lives has he saved because he HASN’T used his powers?”

“That doesn’t answer the question, Agent.”

“I think it does.” Strauss countered. “Next?” 

“How do you know,” a blonde man at the back of the group called out, “that Agent Reid is being experimented on? And how do you know that he’s truly an unwilling participant?”

“He told us.” Hotch declared. “While with the X-Men, Agent Reid bonded with one of the mutants that was there, and established a telepathic link. As long as they are within a few miles of each other, they can speak telepathically. Through this, Agent Reid has told us everything that has happened to him while he’s been incarcerated. Including how he was shot in the leg when he refused to co-operate with their experiments any longer.”

The reports virtually exploded at that, shouting questions at the top of their lungs. 

“That will be all, thank you for your time.” Jordan called into the microphone, fighting back a grin, and the Agents retreated to their cars.

Hotch slid in beside Garcia and slammed the door. Morgan climbed into the front seat, and Rossi put the car into gear, pulling away from the reporters that were shouting questions at the car.

Hotch immediately turned to Logan.

“Did Reid watch it?”

“Yeah.” 

“And?”

“… He says yer absolutely outta yer Goddamn mind.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid was ready when the door to his cell burst open and several agents entered, Escalante at the front; it was the first time he had seen the man since he had shot him... Reid happily suspected that Escalante had been officially reprimanded for it, but he couldn’t be certain… He eyed the men approaching… They were looking absolutely livid.

“What the hell are you playing at, Agent?!” Escalante spat.

“I’m sorry?” Reid asked, sitting up on his bed and giving the people invading his space a bland look.

“There was just a press conference—“

“I know. I watched it.”

“… what? HOW?!?”

“Through that telepathic link that Agent Hotchner mentioned. I connected with my friend and he let me watch it through him.”

“You said NO ONE could get into your head.”

“He didn’t GET INTO my head. I brought him in. And before you ask, I don’t know how I did it, it wasn’t on purpose. I can’t duplicate it consciously. And once he was in my head, I couldn’t get him out. We’re linked. Permanently. As long as he’s close enough, we can, and will, communicate.”

Glaring, Escalante looked back at the others. “Someone get a fuckin inhibitor collar.”

“I’m also allowing him to hear every bit of this conversation.” Spencer announced. “From now on, everything I know, he knows. And he is relaying it to my team. The moment you put that collar on me is the moment they go right back to the press, to tell them of how I’m still being held against my will and having my civil rights violated. And next time, they’ll start dropping names.”

“Is that a threat?” Escalante hissed. Reid raised his chin.

“… It’s a promise.” Reid said. “And I—“ He stopped suddenly. He blinked, looking startled, and then, he smiled. “Well… Section Chief Erin Strauss just got a call. An Agent in the FBI has just proclaimed their status as a mutant, and is submitting their candidacy for the Mutant Response Team. Your move, Agent Escalante.”


	7. Chapter 7

The Xavier School of Higher Learning was silent as a tomb. There were no classes. There were no training sessions… every single living being on the grounds were gathered around televisions. The main living room was packed full of the X-Men… all of them. There had been a lot of anxiety and tension that morning, as the whole house was told of the important press conference that everyone should see.

The tension had been briefly broken by the shock of everyone seeing Remy floating into the room, laughing like a complete idiot, slowly spinning and flipping in the air.

“Oh, my stars and garters!” Hank had blurted, leaping to his feet and looking somewhere between shocked and furious. “What are you doing out of bed?! What are you… DOING?! How are you—oh.”

The school’s recently graduated trouble makers walked in, grinning in delight. Noah, aka Gravity, had his hands up and his eyes focused on Remy, keeping the still-recovering mutant in a state of zero gravity. Seth (Tsunami) and Michael (TigersEye), gave Remy a very careful prod in the right direction whenever it was needed. Adam (BioHazard) just grinned and shrugged, saying “Logan doesn’t have a TV. If this is as important as you guys keep saying, dontcha think Gambit has a right to see it with everyone else?”

And then the very quiet, and only well behaved boy of the bunch, Caleb (SpiritWalker), raised his hand and said in his soft tone, “My idea.”

“Woo! Catch ol’Remy, Jeannie!” Remy was laughing now as his body drifted towards Alex Summers, who, laughing, poked him and sent Remy drifting towards the ceiling.

“Alright, get him down, please!” Scott called, sounding miffed, but those closer to him could tell he was trying not to laugh.

“I got it!” Warren called, flapping his wings. Remy’s hair billowed back from his face at the strong wind that Warren was making, and slowly started to drift back away from Angel.

“Now, really…” Professor Xavier sighed, though even he was looking a bit relieved at the unexpected humorous moment, even as Jubilee let out an “OUCH!” when Remy’s leg, still in a cast, bonked her on the head.

“Desole, petit,” Remy apologized as his body slowly rotated until he was upside down. “Remy don’t got much control, oui?”

But finally, Jean used her telekinesis to guide Remy onto the chaise lounge, (which Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee and Kurt politely vacated) and Noah released his hold on Remy, allowing gravity to return to normal once Hank was sure that Remy was properly situated. Ororo moved to sit beside Remy, her arm around his shoulders, and Remy was more than happy to curl an arm around her waist, turning and kissing her cheek. If he couldn’t have Spencer and Logan with him for this occasion, he was happy to have his Stormy there, at least.

When the press conference started, everyone went silent. Throughout the dorm area, the students were silent, crowded around the TV in the common areas. In the living room, the X-men went silent as well… many of them held hands… The anxiety ran high… Remy had a bit of a tough time shielding himself from it… especially when he was feeling just as nervous as the others.

Then, Chief Strauss was on the screen, introducing the agents with her. Remy blinked when he felt a little spark of something in Ororo when Morgan was introduced, and he snuck a sideways glance at her. She seemed pleased to see Morgan standing there. Remy brushed it off and returned his attention to the TV.

Strauss’ introduction had several of the X-Men nodding their agreement and approval as she spoke of how the mutants were more numerous than suspected… how they were in the lives of everyone in the country, whether the humans knew it or not… and why they hid themselves. It was pleasing to hear her publicly recognize the failings of law enforcement when it came to handling mutants, and Remy could feel the swelling satisfaction from the children who were also watching in the common rooms.

Then Aaron Hotchner came to the forefront, and began to speak of a man that he worked with. Little by little, a proud smile took over Remy’s face as he recognized the man Hotch was describing as Spencer. There was no one else it could be. And then, Hotch said something that had Remy completely floored.

“A month ago, Dr. Spencer Reid came out as a mutant.”

Remy’s heart froze in his chest. His stomach dropped. He was stunned, and terrified. Dear God… how could the X-Men have kept that from him?! Some of them seemed just as surprised, but he could feel it. Some of them had KNOWN. And they hadn’t told him! Had Logan known?!

Remy shook himself out of his shock and snapped his attention back onto the television. Hotch was talking about how Spencer had always been careful to avoid using his powers, even at the risk of his own life. And then, Hotch announced Reid’s being imprisoned. In the Pentagon.

Several eyes tuned at the wounded noise that came from Gambit. His eyes were wide and his face was pale… he looked almost sick. Ororo immediately took one of his hands and held it tightly. Hotch’s words were like a fist to the gut for Remy… “forced to undergo experiments”… “deliberately injured”… “never see the light of day”…

“Non non non non non…” Remy groaned, doubling over and pressing his forehead to his hands, which were still gripped Ororo’s hands.

Rogue got off of the floor and slid onto the chaise lounge beside Remy, wrapping her arms around him and shushing him gently.

And then, Hotch said, “the people responsible for these reprehensible acts are likely already planning to refute this by using a single argument. And that is this; it has been discovered that Agent Reid has ties to a mutant terrorist organization, and is refusing to co-operate with the government to apprehend them.”

“Non!” Remy cried. “Dis ain’t happenin’!”

All around him, others were moving in. Jubilee snuggled up to his side, Kurt rested a hand on his shoulder, and even Emma Frost gently ran her hand up and down his back as Rogue kissed his hair.

“Shhh… It’ll be okay, Remy…” Rogue assured him. “Gotta have faith... they ain’t done yet. An’ Agent Morgan looks like a man on a mission; if ya ask me, they got more ta tell…”

Remy gasped and nodded, raising his eyes and looking at the screen again, not noticing the way Adam, Seth, Caleb, Noah and Michael kept glancing back at him, from their place on the floor before the TV.

Jordan Todd was speaking now, telling how the Counter-Terrorism Agents had been going through all records of the X-Men with a fine tooth comb. And then, the words came.

“I am proud to announce that at the conclusion of this investigation, it has been decided that the X-Men do not meet the qualifications to be labeled as a terrorist group.”

There was a moment of silence, as those words were absorbed, and then the room erupted into cheers, though they quickly died down as they all tuned in on the words that followed, admitting the failings of law enforcement and praising the X-Men for stepping in where they did to make up for it. And then she said something about the FBI possibly coming to an arrangement with the X-Men. Murmurs swept through the room at that…

And then Strauss was speaking again. “Thank you, Agent Todd. At this time, I am proud to announce that last night, a proposal was submitted to the Director of the FBI, to form a Rapid Emergency Response Team within the Bureau. This team will be deployed upon request through the proper channels, and upon approval from the Unit Chief. Situations in which their assistance may be requested include, but are not limited to, States of Emergencies such as natural disasters, riots, civil unrest, terrorism, and hostile mutant activity… This response team that has been proposed will be made up of mutants.”

“GET OUT!” Jubilee shrieked, eyes going wide.

Strauss encouraged mutants hiding in the Bureau to step forward, and then Hotch was at the front again, eyes burning. “And to those who are unlawfully detaining Agent Reid… if he is not released immediately, you had better get yourselves a lawyer and hope to God that they’re better than me and the team we have standing in the wings…”

A cheer went up from the five boys on the floor before the TV, and there were a few other approving exclamations from amongst the X-Men (Alex, Rogue and Bobby) and then Strauss said they were taking questions.

“What prompted the Bureau to re-evaluate the status of the X-Men as terrorists?!” 

The X-Men listened to the answer, eagerly, and when the annoying reporter interrupted Morgan with “a mutant terrorist could get more information than the FBI?”, Remy blurted out “Pfft! De FBI ain’t got NUT’IN on ol’ Gambit! Got mo’ skill an’ connections dan you can imagine, y’ connard!”

“Language, Remy…” Ororo scolded, though she couldn’t hide her smile.

Morgan finished answering the question, and the next one was “What is Agent Reid’s connection with the X-Men?”

“He’s fuckin’ two of ‘em.” The younger Summers brother called at the TV, and Scott spluttered “ALEX!!!”

“He is!” Alex grinned, curling an arm around Lorna, who was laughing along with half of the room.

The laughter faded quickly so they could catch the next question. “How do you know Agent Reid hasn’t been passing information to the X-Men the entire time he’s been with the Bureau?!”

Remy made a rude noise at that as Strauss answered, “There is absolutely no evidence to suggest that Agent Reid may have done that.” And then Jordan Todd leaned in and said “and our close scrutiny of the X-Men’s activities do not reveal that they could have access to classified government intelligence.” She frowned then. “At least… not intelligence that could have possibly come from Agent Reid.”

“Are you saying that the X-Men HAVE been able to get a hold of sensitive information?” Asked the same jerk from before.

“There have been a couple of incidents that have posed the question, and this will be addressed in further communications with the X-Men.”

“… think they’ll want our sources?” Scott asked, looking at the Professor.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Xavier said, holding up a hand to stall any further inquiries as the next reporter called, “What about this Rapid Response Team? How can the government control a team of mutants, and how can you guarantee that this team won’t turn on the government and the people of America?”

And Strauss gave her answer explaining that trusting the mutants on the team was ultimately no difference than trusting any Agent in the Bureau. And then Jordan came out and flat out admitted that the government had used mutants before… and then betrayed them. Remy felt a swell of pleased satisfaction fill the room at that, though he scowled when Spencer was mentioned as being one of those mutants.

The asshole spoke up again then, saying “and just how do you know he’s being unlawfully imprisoned?! Can you prove it?”

“Oh, dat’s it! Remy gon’ track down dat homme an’ shove dat damn recording t’ing down ‘is fuckin’ THROAT!!!”

“Remy!” Ororo scolded again.

“… up ‘is ass?”

“REMY!!!”

“What?! Everyone in here ove’ eighteen! Ain’t nut’in dey ain’t heard b’fore!”

“Or said ourselves!” Michael pointed out. Ororo leveled a glare on the boy, and he shrunk down.

“An’ how come y’all come down on Remy fo’ droppin’ de F-Bomb, an’ not Alex?!”

“Quiet!” Emma commanded as the same obnoxious reporter called “And what about his powers? How do you know he hasn’t used them to protect himself, his team, or even criminals?!”

“… Remy gon’ kill ‘im…”

“X-Men don’t kill.” Scott said.

“… Remy quit.”

“Hush.” Rogue grinned as Hotch answered “To be honest? I don’t. At least, not with his psychic shields. They are invisible and undetectable except to other psychics. But his physical shields, that I can guarantee. They’re big, they glow very brightly, and like to change color a lot. You really can’t miss them.”

“And why didn’t he use his powers?!” The same asshole cried. “How many lives could he have saved if he did?”

“Oh… Remy gon’ have Belle kill ‘im!”

“No hiring assassins!” Scott called.

“Alrigh’… Remy promise.”

“… Why?!” Scott asked, suspicious.

“Well, only hirin’ if y’ pay ‘em. Belle do dis as a personal favor, oui?”

“Enough, Gambit.” Scott scolded.

“Shut up, both of you.” Emma snapped just as Hotch was wrapping up his answer with “how many lives has he saved because he HASN’T used his powers?”

“That doesn’t answer the question, Agent.”

“I think it does.” Strauss countered. “Next?” 

“How do you know that Agent Reid is being experimented on? And how do you know that he’s truly an unwilling participant?”

“He told us.” Hotch declared. “While with the X-Men, Agent Reid bonded with one of the mutants that was there, and established a telepathic link. As long as they are close enough to each other, they can speak telepathically. Through this, Agent Reid has told us everything that has happened to him while he’s been incarcerated. Including how he was shot in the leg when he refused to co-operate with their experiments any longer.”

As the reporters virtually exploded on the screen, so too did several of the X-Men.

“They SHOT HIM?!?!” Jubilee cried as Remy exploded into furious shouting that, well… no one could understand. Aside from the occasional expletive.

Hank let out a thundering roar to calm the pandemonium, and eyes turned back to the television. The news anchors were sitting there, looking stunned, one of them saying “—reporting live from outside the Pentagon. And as you just heard, there are mutants in the FBI and the X-Men have been removed from the government’s list of terrorist organizations.” 

“Shit…” Seth announced. “Quick! Someone turn to Fox News! They must be losing their fuckin’ MINDS over this!!!”

“SETH!” Ororo, Jean and Scott all scolded, just before the pandemonium returned. People shot off of the chairs and sofas, screaming and shouting and cheering. They could even hear the explosion of celebration from the students. Warren looked like he was fighting not to take flight, and was hugging Betsy tightly. Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby and Piotr were entangled in a group hug. Alex and Lorna, and Scott and Jean were hugging each other tightly, sharing celebratory kisses. Hank was kneeling beside Xavier, the pair clasping hands as they openly wept, and behind them, even Bishop was grinning. Kurt had fallen to his knees, clutching his crucifix in his hands as he stared at the ceiling, tears flooding from his eyes. On the floor before the TV, Noah, Seth, Caleb, Adam and Michael had dogpiled. Off in the corner, Marrow and Wolfsbane were grinning.

Storm and Rogue were hugging behind Remy, and Remy?

He was leaning forward, face in his hands as he refused to allow the room to see the tears that he had been unable to fight back. It wasn’t just the announcement… it was too much emotion. He had yanked his shields up as much as he could, but he couldn’t block it all. The joy was too much. And bit by bit, his shields began to drop before they just collapsed, and he was caught up in a tidal wave of emotion.

Shock, disbelief, confusion, hope, and a swirling hint of nerves as many people thought to themselves, “what next?” A small pang of regret; several people wished that Logan were there with them to share in the wonder of the moment. Vaguely, Remy registered the muffled sound of singing off in the distance… some of the students had broken into a round of “We Are The Champions”.

“Alright, alright!” Scott finally called, and everyone settled down. “I know we’re all excited. This is REALLY good news! But we still have a long way to go. The battle isn’t over. BUT…” And he grinned. “To celebrate this victory, everyone has the day off! Party to start at four and to go on until midnight! Tell the students!”

And the cheers went up again. Over the din, Scott called “Noah, get Gambit up, please!”

Noah turned and looked at Remy, who began to float off of the chaise lounge with a very uncharacteristic giggle.

“Looks like someone’s a little high on the emotions in the room…” Jean laughed.

“Oh, he's pretty much shitfaced, sugah…” Rogue grinned once she had eyed Remy.

“Dis actually be fun!” Remy squeaked, earning more laughter and giggles from the people around him. “Y’all need t’ try dis!”

“I think for now,” Ororo said with a grin, “we shall simply indulge in the amusement of YOU enjoying it…”

“What’s that ya always say, sugah?” Rogue asked, turning to grin up at him as she reached out and slid her fingers into Remy’s hair at the side of his head. “Laissaez les bon temp rouler.” And then she pushed.

“Merde!!!” Remy cried, as he was now spinning across the room through the air. “What de hell, Rogue?!”

“Dude! Watch his leg!” Jubilee cried. “That cast is a deadly weapon!!!” 

And Hank was beside himself, “HE HAS BROKEN BONES!!!”

“Oh my God, you’re gonna make him sick!” Michael burst out laughing as Ororo rushed over to try and catch Remy before he crashed into the wall or actually DID get sick. A chuckling Piotr was the one who reached out a hand and caught him as gently as he could, getting Remy upright and stable again.

“Oh, m’ head…” Remy groaned, closing his eyes and grimacing as most of the room continued to laugh. “If’n Remy could, ya’ll would be gettin’ a middle finger. O’ two…”

“Dude! We should bounce him back and forth! Like, beach ball volley ball!” Bobby laughed.

“Dat’s it!” Remy howled. “Noah! Time t’ go!”

“Back upstairs with him!” Hank declared. “He is still injured and is going back to his bed, RIGHT NOW.”

“Non!” Remy shouted, and twisted to look at Noah. “Get Remy outside. NOW!”

“What on earth for?” Xavier asked.

“Ain’t been outside in nearly two months, Professor! An’ Remy be DYIN’ fo’ a smoke!”

“Absolutely not! It’s time to kick that filthy habit!” Hank argued.

“Remy gon’ smoke either way, mec.” The Cajun snapped irritably. “De choice be yours whether he do it inside o’ out, d’accord?” 

Hank just glared, but Xavier rolled his eyes and said “he can relax in a lawn chair on the patio.”

“Merci, Dieu…” Remy sighed as Noah, Michael, Seth and Adam began to guide his drifting body out the door, while Caleb just curled up in an abandoned arm chair with a book.

Remy, in the mean time, was prodded outside and carefully settled into one of the patio lounge chairs, where he promptly whipped out a cigarette and lit it up, relaxing into his chair with a loud, long groan of pleasure as he exhaled a plume of smoke.

“That sounded almost indecent, love.” Betsy said from where she was perched on the balustrade, watching the mutants who could fly, do so in celebration. Many of the mutants of the Xavier school were watching, and smiling. Storm, Angel, Rogue, Jean, Polaris and several students delighted in the freedom they felt. And a moment later, Noah and Adam went to join them, Adam’s eyes and violently orange hair beginning to glow as he used his power. His knee length hair even seemed to flutter and undulate with a life of its own, the radioactive energy pulsing through it.

Sparks shot high into the sky, over the heads of the fliers, only to explode into bright fireworks, courtesy of Jubilee. And then there were many shrieks of shock and delight as other mutants found themselves drifting off of the ground as gravity began to disappear. Even Emma Frost, who was commanding Noah to put her down, wasn’t taken seriously as there was a grin on her face. Alex let out a whoop, and then earned himself several laughs as he attempted to navigate by doing a breast stroke through the air, looking like an ungainly frog. Even Hank was unable to contain a laugh as he found himself slowly rotating to drift through the air upsidedown. After a moment, Betsy rose to her feet and leapt forwards into the area of effect, and laughed as she began to float.

“Dude! Anti-Gravity Foam Party! We should TOTALLY open a club!” Seth laughed, and then everyone cheered as Cyclops said “well… if you can’t beat ‘em…” and then walked into Noah’s zero gravity zone, windmilling his arms and legs and making a very disconcerted face as he rose off of the ground, calling "Jean? Honey?! A little help?!"

“What are you doing?” Bishop asked, approaching Remy, who had his cell phone out.

“Preservin’ de moment, mon ami.” Remy said as he recorded a video of the shenanigans. “Ain’t every day dat even Scotty joins in on de fun.”

“… This isn’t every day.” Bishop observed, and Remy smiled.

“Non… dat it ain’t. Dis day be historic. An’ happy.”

“And yet you do not join them.”

“Ain’t ready t’ celebrate yet, me. Still too much to…” He trailed off and Bishop looked down at him.

“Helios is incarcerated.”

“… Oui.” Remy nodded. “Gambit celebrate when he know Spencer be safe. An’ Logan…”

“You love them.”

“Dat eve’ been in question?”

“I cannot say that I understand.” Bishop admitted. “But I understand that you cannot bring yourself to celebrate while you worry for someone you love.” And he and Remy turned their attention back up into the air, where Rogue had flown over to Adam and said “You ain’t usin’ them, sugah, lemme have one!” And she removed one of Adam’s inhibitor bracelets. “Now catch!” And she snapped it on herself and turned it on. Adam yelped and caught her when Rogue dropped. “It’s a good day, sugah! And this girl needs to celebrate! So pucker up!” And everyone stared when she seized poor Adam’s face, and planted a great, big kiss on his lips. The eighteen year old froze, eyes going wide as shouts and cat calls were heard. When Rogue released him, he stared at her, not moving as she turned the bracelet off and put it back on him. Then she flew off with a whoop of joy.

Adam just hovered, his face a brilliant shade of pink even as Michael, Seth and Noah careened into him, congratulating him on kissing one of the hottest women in the school and asking him what it was like.

Down on the ground, Xavier just sighed and shook his head, while Remy chuckled and pointed out “dat be a fantasy fo’ a lot of kids his age, non? De older women…”

“Cougars?” Bishop asked, and Remy made a face.

“Rogue ain’t dat old! Bette’ hope she don’t ever hear ‘bout DAT!”

“Come!” Kurt was calling then. “Join us!”

“I think I’ll just watch!” Bishop called back, then frowned when Kitty whispered into Kurt’s ear. A moment later and Kurt disappeared. Bishop’s eyes widened in alarm, and then, sure enough, Kurt appeared right behind him, grabbed him, and then teleported away. And then Remy just sat and laughed as Bishop reappeared in the middle of the floating cloud of mutants in the backyard of the Xavier School.

“It will be fine, Remy.” Xavier said, moving his wheelchair to sit upwind of Gambit to avoid the cigarette smoke. “Spencer will be alright.”

“Y’ can’t know dat.” Remy pointed out, taking another drag of his cigarette.

“There are plans in motion. Do you trust me?”

Remy turned and stared at the Professor for a long time, studying him as he exhaled, smoke dissipating on the wind.

“… Oui, Professor… I do.”


	8. Chapter 8

It had been five days. 

Five days since the press conference. Several times, Hotch had driven Logan close enough to the Pentagon to talk to Reid. For the past five days, Reid had been locked up in his room with no visitors, save a doctor to tend to his leg, and when he was brought his three daily meals. Books were often delivered with them, to keep him entertained. But no one spoke to him. Not a word. Hotch was preparing for another press conference, to tell the public that Reid was still being held, when the call came in.

That same day, Escalante finally came to see Reid. And with him, came the clothes that Reid had been wearing when he had first been detained, all freshly laundered. And then he told Reid that he was to be released. His release would be public. He started to tell Reid how to handle the reporters, but Reid had held up a hand and declared “You can save your breath. I’m not playing your game and I’m not toeing your line. I’ll tell the press what I want to tell them, not what YOU want. And that’s if I speak to them at all.” And then, using big fancy words, he basically told Escalate to fuck off.

Once more, the X-Men found themselves crowded around the television in the living room, this time with a handful of students. Logan had warned them with a quick phone call. When Reid had appeared on the screen, Remy’s relief had been out of his control, and washed over the whole room like a tangible wave. Several of the psychics couldn’t help but shoot an affectionate grin in his direction. 

They watched on the screen as Reid limped away from the agents that had detained him in the first place, and strode over to his team, and Jordan Todd. Immediately, he was tackled by Garcia, and grinning, he hugged her back. One by one, he was embracing his team… Kissing JJ on the cheek, getting kissed on both cheeks by Rossi, lifted off of the ground by Morgan in a hug that made his back pop, loudly… Emily whispering something into his ear that made him laugh, and then, he gasped “thank you” as he threw his arms around Aaron Hotchner. And then, finally, he turned and hugged Jordan.

“God, it’s good to see you.” He gasped.

“Good to see you too.” Jordan told him. “We’re gonna have to catch up. I’m VERY interested in your… other life.” And she winked at him. Reid blushed, but smiled. Then he turned.

“Chief Strauss.” He said, and the woman absolutely beamed. Reid couldn’t help but smile back, despite the shock when she stepped in, and hugged him. “Thank you…” He said quietly into her ear. “For having my back.”

“As your Section Chief, it’s my job.” She told him, then glanced at Hotch. “Even if it did take me a few years to figure that out.” Hotch’s lips quirked in a little amused smile. “If there’s one thing I’m sure I know about you, Dr. Reid… it’s that you can be trusted.”

“Thank you.” Reid nodded. And finally, he turned his head and stared at the flashing cameras, the clamoring reporters, the video cameras… Then he looked at Strauss.

“It’s up to you.” She shrugged. Reid nodded to her, and then, taking a deep breath, he turned to fully face the cameras.

“Good morning.” He said softly, and everyone quieted down to hear him. He looked petrified for a moment, but then took another settling breath, and steeled himself.

“Agent Reid?” Called a woman. “Can we get a statement?”

Reid paused and glanced back at the team. They were all smiling at him, proudly. Hotch and Strauss gave him encouraging nods. Then there was a soft nuzzle against his psyche.

‘Go on, darlin’. Everyone’s watchin’. Includin’ the X-Men. Remy’s watchin’, too.’ Came Logan’s near-purr in his mind. And that was all it took. Standing tall, with a little smile on his face, he looked into the cameras and limped in close.

“Good morning.” He said again. “Public speaking is not my thing, and quite frankly, terrifies me.” There was a soft wave of appreciative titters from the crowd of the press. “I’m not taking any questions, and I’m keeping this short, simple and to the point.”

Another deep breath. “I am Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid.” He proclaimed. “And I am a mutant.” And then his eyes lit up, brilliant colors spiraling within them, like light fracturing in a prism. “And I’m proud of who I am, what I am, and what I can do. But even more… I’m proud to serve my country. I’m proud to be an American. And I will continue to serve my country to the best of my ability, within the position of MY choosing, because it is my right to choose what I do with my life. And I choose to remain in my position in the BAU. I am a man. I am a mutant. And I am a Profiler. Thank you.” And he turned away from the cameras. Immediately, the reporters were shouting questions at his back. He ignored them all, and slid into the car with his team, and closed the door. Instantly, he turned and burrowed into Logan’s arms, clinging tightly to him in the safety of the tinted windows.

“I thought I’d never see you again…” He gasped, smiling despite himself as the feral began to snuffle over him, scenting everything, even as his hands moved all over his body, seeking out any injury that his mate may have befallen.

“Uh, no groping in the car please?” Morgan called awkwardly from the diver’s seat.

“He isn’t. Just let him do his thing so he can calm down.” Spencer assured Morgan as they drove down the street. “Ouch!”

“Yer leg…” 

“It’s healing fine, Logan. And you already knew about that, so why did you poke it?!”

“Had ta know.”

“You knew! And now you know! Leave it alone!” Reid commanded. The Wolverine huffed and grumbled, but forced himself to calm down. Reid turned his attention to Hotch and Morgan in the front seats. “Where are we going?”

“Your day isn’t over yet, kid.” Morgan said with a grin. “We’ve gotta get you to your meeting.”

“My meeting? For what?”

“You’ll see.” Hotch said with a knowing smile. Reid eyed him, then inspected the grin on Morgan’s face, and then the smirk on Logan.

“You’re in on this too?!”

“Settle down, pup. You’ll find out soon enough.” The shorter mutant snorted.

“… I hate you all.” He was more than a bit put out when all three men just chortled.

Logan held him close though, and all but cuddled him the entire way to their destination. Needless to say, Spencer’s anxiety began to rear its head when he found himself being led to the same rooms where those initial hearings had been, over a month ago. And when he was brought into the room, he was shocked at how many people were present. Virtually everyone from the original hearings were there, but now there were more people, including a few congressmen and women. Strauss was there already with the rest of the team, save Morgan and Hotch who had come in with Reid. Logan had been left in the car originally, but he had proclaimed that he was not going to stay put, and had disappeared into the trees. But he stayed close enough to maintain the psychic connection with Reid, just in case.

Reid really wished he had Remy with him at that moment. Oh, sure, he loved him, and his presence would have been comforting, but Reid really, REALLY would have liked to have had the benefit of what Remy could sense with his empathy. He managed to take comfort in the fact that some of the people were smiling… Strauss, his team, the agents from Counter Terrorism, Kreuger Spence, who gave him a nod. And that asshole from the pseudo mutant department, Dan Buchannon, looked like he had choked on a lemon… Reid wasn’t happy that Escalante was there, but the man seemed unreadable at the moment. Either way, Reid sent him a cold look. Escalante just blinked and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Agent Reid.” Reid looked to see who had spoken, and his mouth went dry. It was the Director of the FBI himself. And with him was the head of the Department of Homeland Security. “Please have a seat.” Reid moved to sit at the table. He glanced to his right. There was a woman there, a few seats down at the long, empty table. She was in a sharp looking navy blue suit, with short black hair and deep blue eyes. She looked professional, and as serious as Hotch. She shot him a glance, but that was all.

Reid ran his eyes down the large panel of people before him. They were all taking their seats, and some others, including the team, moved to sit in the gallery behind the table Reid was sitting at. And despite the few smiles he saw, he was terrified. There were a lot of VERY important people, who were VERY high up in the chains of command. There were even a few Congressmen and women…

General Victor Clancy cleared his throat, and then said “Doctor Reid, it is good to see you again. First and foremost, I apologize for the ordeal you have been through.” And he shot a dirty look down at Escalante and Buchannon, who was giving Reid a look that, well… if looks could kill, Reid would have gone up in a mushroom cloud on the spot.

“I appreciate that, General.” Reid nodded.

“You are aware of what has happened in the last week?” Asked Allison Courtnall of the NSA.

“Yes, ma’am. As Hotch pointed out in the press conference, I have a telepathic link with a friend. This friend had contacted me and I watched the press conference through him.” Reid nodded. Escalante set his jaw and Buchannon picked up his glass of water (or possibly Vodka, Spencer mused), downed it, and then set it down with much more force than necessary.

“You have not been entirely truthful about your powers, have you?” Krueger Spence asked, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

“… No, sir.” Spencer responded. “… I was afraid. In portraying my powers to be strictly defensive, I hoped to make myself less threatening. I can do a LOT more than just shield myself and others. I CAN use my powers offensively, but…”

“But?” The General prodded.

“It’s just… not in my nature, sir. I’m a scholar. Not a fighter. When I’m in the field, I prefer to use my words over my gun. And with my powers, I prefer to be defensive. And so that’s how I developed them. My defensive abilities are much stronger than my offensive abilities. And in regards to my psychic powers… I am a telepath. But again, when that power manifested, all my strength went into developing my psychic shields. I cannot read people’s minds. I cannot influence them. Nothing. There are only two people on this planet that I can communicate with, and the telepathic link we have is permanent. I can’t break it. No one can. It’s been tried. But my mental walls have been built up so strong, that whatever psychic offensive capabilities I may have, are trapped within my shields, just as everything else is kept out. Professor X, Phoenix, White Queen and Psylocke of the X-Men, are all powerful telepaths. The strongest in the world. And they have tried everything. My psychic power is in my shields and my shields alone… and they cannot be penetrated.

The panel stared at him for a long time, and then the Director of the FBI nodded and said “Dr. Reid… thank you for your honesty.”

“Sir?”

“Yes?”

“If it’s full honesty you want, then I’m not finished.”

“Oh?”

“My shields… my physical shields. That isn’t exactly my mutation. It’s just my preferred way to USE my mutation.”

“Explain.” Krueger Spence demanded gently.

“… I’m a Photokinetic. I can psychically control light.”

“Light?” Asked the head of Homeland Security.

Reid held out his hand, and a little ball of light appeared. It floated up and got brighter, and brighter and brighter, then silently exploded and its glowing fragments flew lazily around the room like fireflies. “I can turn it into something tangible, but ultimately, that’s what my shields are. Light.”

The little lights faded, even as thin shaft of light burst out of Reid’s hand. He swiped it to the side, and the laser neatly sliced through his water glass, the top sliding off and falling to the table top. The light faded then, and Reid folded his hands on the table before himself.

“Impressive.” The General nodded, looking delighted. 

“And before anyone suggests it,” Reid announced, “I will NOT allow myself to be used as a weapon. I will NOT use my powers to harm anyone. EVER. So… don’t even waste your time wondering what my powers could do in less… savory situations. They will be used to protect. Nothing more. Just as I will not be used by the government as anything more than a profiler in the BAU under Aaron Hotchner. Attempting to force me into another position or role against my will, will mean my immediate resignation.”

“… I think we can respect that, Dr. Reid.” Strauss nodded with a smile, and several others did, too. Escalante was looking furious that Reid had held back just what he could do.

“Dr. Reid.” Called the Director of the FBI. “This woman next to you is Agent Victoria Delgado.” Reid turned to look at her, and she nodded to him. “She is a veteran agent in our Organized Crime Unit, and she came to us and revealed her mutant status. Her abilities include rapid, short-distance teleportation and minor telekinetic bursts.”

Spencer remained silent, waiting for them to get to the point. And after a moment, the Director did. “She is interested in the Rapid Emergency Mutant Response Team. REMRT.”

Spencer blinked, mulling that over in his mind… remmert… okay. He still said nothing, waiting for more information to be given.

“… This team is going to be a reality.” The Director finally said, and Reid’s eyes widened. “We want to get a team up and running as soon as possible, but begin to build up a second team as well. Eventually, we would like to have half a dozen of these teams, stationed around the country to respond to crises in their areas. Suggestions have been made, and we have debated the options. Doctor Reid… We have chosen YOU to head up the Alpha Team.”

“… WHAT?” Reid nearly shouted, his eyes widening. He immediately glanced at his team, who were all grinning. “Now hold on! I just got out of being held against my will because I turned down the position THEY wanted me to hold! And now you want to stuff me into another?! I just said, I am NOT leaving the BAU!!!”

“Reid!” Hotch cried, and Reid looked at him. The man was giving him an exasperated smile. “… You’re not.”

“… What?”

“These teams are mobilized on request only.” Strauss explained with a smile. “You could go WEEKS without deploying. You will remain in the BAU, but you will be on call at all times to mobilize if needed. You will be the Unit Chief, same as Agent Hotchner. When the REMRT are involved, you and Agent Hotchner are the same rank. But when you are strictly working with the BAU, he is still your superior. And… You are not being placed into the position… you are being OFFERED the position. But it is not mandatory. We simply felt that you would be the best choice.”

Spencer just stared at her, processing this.

“Agent Delgado will be heading up the Beta Team.” The Director continued. “She doesn’t have the field experience you do, nor the familiarity of working with other mutants. Or her own abilities. But your team, and the X-Men, all insist that you would be more than capable of heading up a team that could potentially be ready for deployment within a month.”

“That depends… are there that many mutants in the Bureau?” Reid asked, still looking shell shocked.

“Not exactly…” The Director said, a little smile on his face. “We want you to be able to build what you feel would be an effective team, with abilities that compliment each other and make the team well rounded. They must be fully in control of their abilities, and must undergo the proper FBI training, but… arrangements have been made.”

“Arrangements?”

“With the X-Men.”

“The X-Men?!” Reid blurted, looking around wildly.

Strauss was grinning. “Professor X says that he has several young students who are very interested in the REMRT. They have been well trained and are in control of their powers. They will go to college through a government program, and enter the Academy upon getting their degrees. And upon graduation from the Academy, they will enter the FBI as proper agents. But while they are in college and in the academy, they will be on contract with the Bureau, as members of the REMRT. And the X-Men have also agreed to play back up… should you feel that their assistance is necessary, before the program is fully up and running.

General Clancy held up a hand and said “we aren’t asking for an immediate answer. We know that this will take a lot of thought on your part. There will be questions. Possibly negotiations. But we do ask for an answer within the next ten days. Is that adequate?”

“I… Y-Yeah… I think so…” Reid admitted, pouring water into what was left of the glass he had sliced in half, and sipped from it.

‘Sounds intriguing…’ Logan said in his head, having listened to everything over the link with Spencer.

‘You think so?’ Reid asked.

‘Depends on how trustworthy they are,’ Logan reasoned. ‘But this might be a good thing, darlin’. Fer you, and fer mutantkind. And it sounds as though Chuck is on board with it…’

“Agent Reid?” 

Reid blinked up at the call. From the looks of the people staring at him, it wasn’t the first time that the Director of Homeland Security had tried to get his attention.

“Sorry… I was talking to my… friend.”

“He’s near?” Escalante asked, looking alarmed. Everyone else looked down at him. “Agent Reid told me he could communicate with his… friends, if they were close enough.”

“Is he one of the X-Men?” Buchannon demanded to know.

‘Go ahead.’ Logan told Reid.

“… Yes.”

“Which one?” Asked Krueger Spence.

“Wolverine.”

“And what does he have to say?” Strauss asked.

“… He says that, if you can be trusted,” and his eyes moved down the panel to let them know that ‘you’ meant ‘all of them’, “then it sounds like a good deal. Especially if Professor X is on board with the plan.”

“Would you like to hear it from him?” Asked Agent Devanny, and Spencer stared at the man. He was smiling. “Miss Garcia?”

“My pleasure, sir!” Garcia chirped, popping up out of her seat and moving to sit by Reid, setting down her laptop and lifting a remote control. A screen dropped out of the ceiling, she tapped a couple of keys and then an image appeared. And it was NOT an image they expected. 

Professor X appeared in the middle of the screen, looking harassed, Storm was to his left, one arm folded across her chest and the other had her hand up where she was pinching the bridge of her nose. Cyclops, on the Professor’s right, was half standing and shouting “—and get out, or so help me, I will BLAST YOU, dammit!”

The room gaped at the screen in shock, Spencer included. He felt Logan over the link just flabbergasted and not sure if he should groan, or laugh.

And then came the familiar voice. “Y’ can kiss m’ fine Cajun ass, Cyke! Ain’t gon’ be kept outta de loop any longer, me! Wanna know what de HELL is goin’ on wit’ Spencer an’ I wanna know NOW! Wanna see him!”

There was a crash and now Cyclops was completely on his feet and yelling “Goddammit, Gambit!”

“Wow.” Garcia squeaked.

“Put that down, NOW!”

“I’ll blow it, Fearless! I will!”

Immediately, Spencer was on his feet and shouting “GAMBIT!!! KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW!!!”

Everything went quiet. Professor X, Storm and Cyclops were now staring into the camera in horrified embarrassment as they realized that they were being watched by nearly three dozen high ranking members of the United States’ Government and Congress. Then there was a commotion and a man all but toppled into the frame on top of Cyclops, who howled in protest.

“Spencer?!” Came the frantic call, and Reid couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as he stared into the worried black and red eyes as Remy appeared, fumbling with crutches.

“I’m here, Gambit.” He called. “… Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?”

“Pfft!”

“Gambit…”

“Y’ really expect ol’ Gambit to obey dat rule?”

“That’s beside the point.” Spencer said cooly, making the Cajun grin.

“Y’ alrigh’, cher?”

“I’m fine. Embarrassed at your outrageous behavior, but—“

“Connerie!” Remy laughed. “Y’ love my outrageous b’havior!”

“I’m not encouraging you.” Spencer deadpanned. “Now… I think this was supposed to be a business call?”

“Y’ got dat right!” Remy blurted, his grin morphing into an expression of rage. “Who de fuck is de connard dat shot y’?! I got bus’ness wit DAT fucker!”

“GAMBIT!” Howled Spencer, Ororo, Scott, the Professor, and a couple of other voices off screen.

“Nightcrawler!” Cyclops snapped. “NOW.”

“Don’t y’ dare you—“ Gambit started to say, but then a hairy blue man appeared in the screen, grabbed him and BAMF!!!

Gambit and Nightcrawler were gone, and Storm and Cyclops were wafting dark blue smoke away, coughing.

And then the Professor sighed, folded his hands and said “Ladies… Gentlemen… my most embarrassed, and sincere apologies for that… display. I am afraid that Gambit is very much ruled by his emotions and it often overrides common sense and manners. He is a very dear friend of Spencer’s and has been deeply troubled over the recent events.”

Silence reigned for quite a while. Long enough to become a very awkward silence. But finally, the Director of the FBI said, “Dr. Reid?”

“Yessir?”

“You said there are two people you have a psychic connection with… would that… Gambit, be the other?” He asked. Spencer turned red and fidgeted, averting his eyes.

“… Is it that obvious?” 

The Director stared at him, and then, slowly, his face broke into a grin. “Painfully.” He said, and several other agents and directors broke into laughter.

“Um… Professor?” Spencer asked.

“Yes, my boy?”

“… Uh… Wolverine wants you to pass on a message to Gambit… is he going to behave himself, or is Wolverine going to have to come up there and make him behave…?” Spencer mumbled. The Professor quirked a brow, but Storm and Cyclops grinned.

“Psylocke is passing on the message as I speak.” The Professor said calmly, though there was humor in his eyes. “Now. On to business.:”


	9. Chapter 9

Dr. Spencer Reid sat lounged back on his sofa in his living room in a t shirt, with his pajama pants around his knees. He was staring up at the ceiling, eyes distant and brow furrowed in thought. Logan was kneeling beside the sofa, his own eyes focused on the careful ministrations of his hands, gently unwinding the bandage from Spencer’s leg, cleaning the healing wound and then redressing it.

“Alright, kid.” He said in his gruff voice. “Let’s get those pants back on ya.”

Spencer blinked himself out of his reverie, and gave the feral a bemused smile. “Aren’t you usually more interested in getting me to do the exact opposite?”

Logan stared, startled, but then grinned and let out a low chuckle. “Yer injured, darlin’. Behave. I’ve had enough dealin’ with our Cajun.”

“Uhg… our Cajun.” Spencer groaned then, covering his face with his hands, even as he lifted his hips for Logan to slide his pajama pants back into place. “God! Every time I think I’ve seen him behave in the worst way he ever could, he goes and does something to top it!” 

Logan chortled again, saying “What was it you said about him in the tunnels in Boston? He’s the son of some Goddess?”

Spencer thought back, and then smiled. “I said he was the secret son of Eris, the Godess of Chaos and Discord. Though… maybe he’s the illegitimate son of Loki?”

Logan immediately made a face like a cat that had smelled something nasty, growling and saying “don’t even suggest that.” Spencer grinned, watching Logan retreat into his kitchen. A moment later, and he was privy to the sounds and smells of the Wolverine cooking dinner. Logan had been staying in his apartment ever since he had come to town, and so the kitchen was well stocked, and soon, the delicious smell of steak filled the apartment. It made it very hard for Spencer to concentrate.

It was when they were almost finished eating that Logan finally asked what Spencer knew he had been wanting to ask all evening…

“So… Wha’d ya think of the proposal?”

Spencer sighed, forking the last of his baked potato into his mouth.

“… I dunno. I… I never even considered the possibility of this ever happening. I didn’t think I would be set free, much less keep working for the Bureau.”

“Or bein’ offered a promotion?”

“Yeah…”

“So?”

“… What would you do?” Spencer asked, looking at Logan in earnest.

“Nuh-uh, kid. Ya gotta make this choice on yer own.” Logan told him, though his stern façade softened at the frustrated look it earned him. “Spencer…” Logan said slowly, “I ain’t you. I’m an X-Man. And yer a Fed. But I know that ya love yer work. And who’s ta say ya won’t love this? You’ll get ta be more true ta yerself… use yer powers to help people. And pioneer the whole, mutants openly serving in a government position thing. Ya can blaze the trail fer others ta follow.”

“You think I should do it.”

“I think it’s an incredible opportunity fer ya, and fer mutants in general. And besides… if ya don’t like it, who says ya can’t quit later, when they got the other team up an’ runnin’?”

Spencer nodded, understanding what he was saying. “I’ve never wanted to be in charge. I’ve never been a leader.”

“Ya sell yerself short, darlin’.” Logan smiled. “Ya shouldn’t—“ He stopped and frowned, glaring at his cell phone on the counter as it shrieked out the Chicken Dance, of all things. Spencer quirked a brow, and Logan growled out “Fuckin’ Jubilee, messin’ with my ringtones…” He grabbed the phone and flipped it open. “Hey Rem. Uh-huh? Yeah. Sure thing.” And he hung up.

“Remy?”

“Yeah. C’mon. We’re gonna Skype. Up.” And he helped Spencer to his feet. They made their way to the bedroom and settled on the bed, Logan booting up the laptop. As soon as they logged in Remy called, and Spencer accepted it.

“Hey, Remy.” Spencer grinned.

“Ah, cher, y’ be a sight fo’ sore eyes, an’ y’ prolly be de reason ol’ Remy get a heart attack some day.”

“Look who’s talkin’” Logan snorted as Spencer cried “It’s not on purpose!”

“Oh, non?” Remy challenged, angrily. “Den y’ didn’t leave Remy in de dark in his hospital bed, knowin’ dat y’ was about t’ do somet’in’ BEYOND stupid, an’ may never see him again?!” 

Spencer had the decency to look guilty. “You were hurt. Barely recovering. I… I couldn’t leave you with that stress.”

“De stress?!” Remy cried. “What de hell y’ t’ink happened when Remy found out what was goin’ on, cher?!” He glared furiously. “Made po’ Remy sick! Ain’t neve’ been so scared in m’ life, Spencer!”

“I’m sorry…” Spencer whimpered, pathetically. Remy let out a frustrated huff and ran his hand through his hair.

“Spencer… Forgive y’… I do… But don’t you neve’, EVE’, do somet’in’ like dat again, y’ hear?!”

“Yes, Remy.” Was the meek reply. 

Remy glared at him for a while longer, then sat back with a “Merde… Gon’ kill ol’ Gambit… Now den… what ‘bout dis… mutant FBI team dey want y’ to lead?! Y’ gon’ do it?”

“I don’t know.” Spencer shrugged. “… Would you?”

“Hell yeah!” Remy blurted, and even Logan looked surprised.

“Ya don’t trust the government, Gumbo!” Logan blurted.

“Neit’er do you!”

“And I wouldn’t do it!” Logan cried.

“Well, Remy t’ink in different ways!”

“And what do you think?” Spencer asked.

“Keep y’ friends close, an’ enemies closer!”

“What if that’s what THEY have in mind for Spencer?!” Logan argued.

“He got back up, Wolvie. US.” Remy pointed out, and Wolverine huffed, scowling. “An’ b’sides… de Professor got fait’ in Spencer. An’ from what Remy hear, so do his team. An’ so does Remy… t’ink dis could be a turnin’ point for our kind, Logan. An’ I t’ink Spencer be up to de task. Hell… he’d be Remy’s firs’ choice. An’ b’sides… some o’ de pups here are wantin’ t’ join up. Would feel bette’ wit’ Spencer lookin’ out fo’ dem, me.”

Logan let out a long, heavy sigh. “Yer right, Rems.”

“Pfft… ‘course Remy be right!”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t let it go ta yer head.”

“Neve’.”

“HAH!” 

Remy leveled a glare on Logan for a moment, but then looked at Spencer. “Well? Y’ gon’ do it, cher?”

“… I dunno. Give me a few days.”

“Of course, darlin’.” Logan assured him, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his temple. Remy smiled slightly.

“Dieu… Miss de hell outta de two o’ you. Remy all lonely here… all by hisself.”

“I’m sure the others aren’t ignoring you.” Spencer grinned, and Remy sighed.

“Non… ‘course not. Not dat Remy would let dem if dey tried, but… dey be good t’ Remy…”

“But?” Spencer prompted.

“But dey ain’t you.” Remy said, obviously including both Spencer and Logan in the ‘you’.

Spencer smiled. “I miss you too, Remy.”

“Oh! Got good news, me!” Remy blurted suddenly. “Henri say de cast can come off tomorro’! Gotta take it slow an’ easy fo’ a week o’ so, but…”

“Great.” Logan sighed, then looked at Spencer. “I’d better get back, then. Make sure he actually DOES take it easy.”

“Hey now!” Remy cried, as Spencer nodded, frowning in concern.

“Yeah… I wish you could stay, but… let’s face it. Neither of us trust Remy as far as I can throw him without my powers…”

“Hey hey hey!” Remy argued angrily, glaring as his lovers just grinned back at him, amused. “… Connards.”

“But seriously.” Logan said after a chuckle. “I’m stayin’. At least until ya make a decision.”

“… Alright.” Spencer nodded, lifting a hand to cover his mouth to hide a yawn. Remy smiled.

“Ah, cher… Here Remy was hopin’ fo’ some nice, sexy live action entertainment… An’ den y’ go an’ be all cute.” He sighed dramatically. “Get our boy t’ bed, Wolvie.”

“Already there, Gumbo.”

“Oh. Well… maybe jus’ a quickie show?”

“Good night, Remy.” Spencer deadpanned, and Remy laughed.

“Y’ love me.”

“Warts an’ all.” Spencer assured him, grinning at the insulted look on Remy’s face as he all but squealed “REMY DON’T GOT WARTS!!! What de hell?!”

“G’night, Cajun.” Logan laughed, and closed the laptop on Remy’s indignant squawk.

The room was dark, and Spencer and Logan made themselves comfortable, snickering the whole time at how they had managed to get a rise out of Remy.

“He’s gonna get us back fer that…” Logan sighed as they finally stilled.

“I know… I’m okay with it.” Spencer mumbled as he cuddled in close. “I love you, Logan.”

“Love ya too, darlin’. Get some rest. Yer sleepin’ in tomorrow. As much as ya need.”

“What’s tomorrow?”

“Saturday.”

“Oh. Okay, good.” Spencer sighed, and closed his eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aaron Hotchner walked into his living room, eyeing his son. Jack was sitting on the sofa, eyes glued to his Saturday morning cartoons, with an empty bowl on the table before him. Next to it was a box of cereal. Hotch walked over and picked up the box, glancing in as he picked up the bowl, and then hooked a finger in the handle of the jug of milk. Frowning in the cereal box, he said “Jack… how many bowls of Lucky Charms did you have?”

“… I dunno.” Jack mumbled, shrugging. Hotch leveled a glare on his son and moved to stand between Jack and the television, forcing his son to look into his eyes. 

“What’s the rule on the sugary cereals?”

“… One bowl allowed. If I want more, I can have fruit. If I still want more, I can have Cheerios or Raisin Bran.” Jack recited, dropping his gaze.

“Did you follow that rule?”

“… No.” Jack sighed, rolling his eyes.

“I’m sorry, did you just roll your eyes at me?”

“I didn’t mean to!” Jack cried, now looking alarmed. His eyes flashed to the remote control.

“… I don’t think I have to tell you.”

“C’mon Dad, please?!”

“No. Off.” Hotch commanded, and headed into the kitchen, shaking his head slightly as Jack threw a little fit as he turned off the television.

“But there’s nothing to do!” Jack whined, following his father into the kitchen. Hotch grinned, turning and looking at him.

“You’d think you would have learned not to say that by now!” He laughed, and Jack immediately groaned. “Those are your clothes in the dryer right now. Gather them up and put them away.” Jack tuned and trudged out of the room like a man off to his own execution. “And NICELY! Don’t just shove them in the drawer, fold them!” Hotch called after him.

And then came the knock on the door and the immediate “I GOT IT!” And Jack ran for the door, eager for ANY distraction from his chores. Hotch sighed and set the bowl into the dishwasher and headed after his son, who was calling “Who is it?!” as he couldn’t see through the peephole. Hotch didn’t hear the answer, but he heard Jack unlocking the door and opening it with a pleasant “Hi! Who are you?” 

That made Hotch speed up, and already the words were on the tip of his tongue, demanding to know why Jack had opened the door for someone he didn’t know. But then he relaxed when he heard Reid saying “Good morning, Jack. This is my friend, Logan.”

“Hi.”

“Hey, kid.” Logan greeted, and then looked up as Hotch appeared. He gave the man a nod.

“Reid. Logan. Come in.” The man said, and Reid and Logan stepped inside, Hotch closing the door behind them. “What can I do for you?”

“Actually… I wanted to talk to you.” Reid sighed.

“… Work related?”

“Yessir.” Reid nodded, and Hotch turned and eyed his son.

Logan immediately stepped in and said “Hey kid… ever met a mutant?”

“Dad said Dr. Reid is a mutant!”

“He sure is.” Logan said.

“Are you?” Jack gasped, eyes wide. Logan smirked and raised a fist and SNIKT!!!

“COOOOOL!!!” Jack howled, looking delighted. Logan winked at Hotch and Reid, and ushered Jack away, chuckling as he was bombarded with questions. Hotch quirked a brow and Reid smiled, saying “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but he’s actually really good with kids.”

“Well, he certainly knows how to gain himself the admiration of eight year old boys…” Hotch chuckled, heading into the living room. “So… what’s on your mind?”

“… This… position I’ve been offered.”

“Yes?” Hotch asked.

“I… I just don’t know. I… I’ve never been a… a leader. A person in charge, I… I just don’t know. I’m NOT an authority figure.”

“Reid. You can step up and be assertive when necessary.” Hotch reasoned. “I’ve seen you do it. You have field experience. You work well with the team, and work well when we need to expand and bring in SWAT or the local LEO’s…”

“But I’ve never commanded them.” Reid pointed out. Hotch leaned back in his chair and remained silent. “Logan said if it were him… he wouldn’t do it. Remy said that he would. They both made good points about why I… should.”

“But?”

“I dunno. I just…” Reid sighed, frustrated.

“You doubt yourself. And your ability.”

“Yeah.”

“Reid. That’s okay. So much of this kind of thing is a learn as you go. And you’re not going to be on your own. I’ll be there if you need me. Strauss is backing you. And the X-Men have agreed to back you, too. They’re willing to send seasoned members, seasoned LEADERS, out with you until you feel that you can handle your team.”

“Uhg… My team…” Reid groaned, leaning over and putting his head in his hands. “They want me to build my own team!”

“Did you get the files of the candidates?”

“I haven’t looked at them, yet.” Reid admitted.

“Spencer? What do you think you will end up saying?” Hotch asked, a little smile on his lips.

“… I…” Spencer said slowly, then groaned out “I’ll say yes…”

“Well then,” Hotch grinned, “stop agonizing over that. Building a team isn’t just about what abilities each person can bring to the table. A lot of it is about compatibility. Can they work together. And do you trust them to work WITH you, and not against you. Can you trust them to follow orders?”

“The Professor wouldn’t have suggested them if they couldn’t.” Reid admitted. Hotch nodded. They were silent for a long time, and then Reid finally blurted “What if I mess up?! What if… what if I get someone hurt?!”

“Spencer.” Hotch said, moving over to sit beside him and gripping his shoulder. “Odds are, one day, someone will get hurt. It’s only a matter of when. You have to understand… things happen.” He gave Reid a little smile. “Look at the team.” He poked Reid’s leg, “you got shot in the knee. I got…” He drifted off and gestured to his chest, and Reid knew he was talking about the scars that he had been given by George Foyet. “Elle was hurt… And then there was that LDSK who held the two of us hostage… and Tobias Henkel. Hell, the Anthrax!”

“And way too much of that happened to me! I’m a walking disaster!”

“Spencer…” Hotch said, smiling. “I have faith in you. Completely. I wouldn’t have recommended you for the position if I didn’t.”

“… Thanks Hotch.” Reid said softly. Hotch nodded.

“You’re welcome. And you deserve this. And I know you’ll do well. Now… Do you have those files of the candidates?” Hotch asked, and Reid nodded, placing a hand on his Messenger Bag.

“Well then… let’s take a look.”

And Reid smiled and pulled them out.


	10. Chapter 10

First thing Monday morning, Spencer Reid sat at the table before the panel of Big Fish, staring down at him. And with a smile on his face, he accepted the position of the Unit Chief of the Alpha Team for the Rapid Emergency Mutant Response Team. There were many smiling faces and congratulations. And then things started happening rather quickly. He found himself in a meeting that very afternoon with several people, working on setting up the new FBI Mutant Division.

Spencer sat around the table with Logan, Hotch, Strauss, Dan Buchannon, General Clancy, Allison Courtnall and Kreuger Spence… all but Buchannon had staunchly been on Reid’s side, Hotch had told him. A few minutes later, and they were joined by Agent Victoria Delgado and Steve Escalante, which many of them thought was in poor taste, but had been told to suck it up, and a Stacey Holly of Homeland Security.

“Alright, folks.” General Clancy announced with a smile. “We are here to see to the details of this new branch of the FBI. Doctor Reid, would you introduce us?”

Spencer glanced over at Logan. “Um… This is Logan. He’s a good friend, and a member of the X-Men. He’s also been known to work with the Avengers.” Most of the others at the table greeted him pleasantly enough… Escalante eyed him suspiciously, and Buchannon just glowered. Logan ignored them both, not bothered in the slightest.

“Logan,” Spencer continued, “is one of the X-Men that I would like to retain as we get this Team up and running. He’s very experienced, he’s an excellent leader that I can look to as a mentor, and he is very familiar with the candidates for the unit that Professor X recommended. He actually helped train them.”

“How the hell can he be trusted?!” Buchannon blurted. “How can ANY candidate from the X-Men be trusted?!”

“Hey. Bub.” Logan growled. “No one asked ya. Now shut yer mouth before more stupid falls out.”

“Logan…” Reid chastised.

“Don’t ‘Logan’ me, pup. I don’t put up with that kinda bullshit. Never have. Ya know that. Don’t expect me ta start now just cuz we’re gettin’ cozy with the government.” Reid sighed and rolled his eyes. “Though… I gotta say, I got reservations on one of these kids…”

Everyone looked at Logan now, startled.

“May I ask why?” Strauss asked. Logan sighed and looked over at the stack of folders before Reid, and plucked one out. He flipped it open, and tapped the photo.

“Adam Corey.” He announced, and everyone studied the picture. It was of a young man with a wide, carefree smile, pale skin with freckles across his nose and cheeks, and with vibrant orange eyes. The photo was from the shoulders up, but from what they could see, he had long, thick, wild hair that fell long down his back, the same vivid orange as his eyes.

“… I know him… he’s dangerous!” Buchannon cried.

“Oh, shut up.” Logan groaned, glaring at the man. “Anyway, Adam hates the government. And, quite honestly, is afraid of it, too.”

“Why?” General Clancy asked.

“Years back,” Logan said, “the government uncovered that he was a mutant. Now, he and his parents knew that. It was hard not ta know. All ya had ta do was look at him. But they didn’t know what his mutation was. Until a lot of kids in his class at school got sick. Nausea and vomiting. Fatigue, nosebleeds, sunburns, even though they hadn’t been outside… authorities finally discovered it was radiation poisoning and traced it back ta Adam… they got close ta him and the Geiger Counters went crazy.”

Everyone was staring at Logan in shock. “Turns out, the poor kid’s power is nuclear energy. He can absorb, control and generate it. He never even knew he was doin’ it. They raided his home in the middle of the night. They took him into custody, and they were transportin’ him ta God knows where when the truck transporting him was stopped… by Magneto. He had caught wind of the kid and his powers. The X-Men arrived and managed ta keep Magneto from getting his hands on the kid, and a few others that were bein’ transported. We took them back ta our base of operations. And they’ve been there since. We gave them a full education, and taught them ta control their powers. 

“For years, Adam had to wear inhibitor collars and bracelets ta dampen his powers. Even now, he still wears the bracelets. He can control his abilities. But only when he’s awake. He activates his bracelets when he goes to bed, but these bracelets were also designed ta monitor his vitals. And if his heart rate drops low enough ta mean sleep or unconsciousness, they automatically kick on. That way, he never has to worry about accidentally falling asleep, or if there’s an accident, getting knocked out. He won’t radiate everyone around him.

“But I’m gettin’ off track. Once we got him home and settled, we went ta let his folks know he was safe. But… they were gone. The house had been ransacked. Turns out, his parents were removed from the house right after he was taken into custody, and so was his little sister. She was five. This was all eight years ago. And the X-Men are still trying ta find out what happened ta Adam’s family. But we haven’t been able ta uncover anything. Adam believes that they’re dead. He thinks that if his sister is still alive, she’s in a lab somewhere… cuz odds are… she’s a mutant, too. I can’t help but wonder if Adam has applied for this program, ta get in and get answers.

The room was quiet. After a very long time, General Clancy finally spoke up.

“Mr. Logan… you may tell this Adam that whether he wishes to apply for the program or not… I will try to get him those answers…”

“We’d appreciate that.” Logan nodded. “But despite that… the Professor had ta have a reason for recommending Adam. Ultimately… I do trust the kid.”

“As do I.” Spencer agreed. “Adam is a good kid.”

“Let’s talk about the other candidates.” Strauss nodded.

“Adam’s partners in crime.” Spencer said with a smile. “I’ll admit, I was a bit leery. But Logan made a good point.”

“These kids were trained together.” Logan explained. “They work VERY well, TOGETHER. They know how ta work as a team, as a unit. They can come in and be able ta do that. They won’t have to figure things out. And that would be beneficial.”

“Noah Jacobs.” Reid listed. “He was one of the mutants that the X-Men took in when they brought home Adam. He dad was a Marine, killed in action. He can manipulate gravity. Seth Makoa. He’s a hydrokinetic. He can control water. Caleb Still Water. He’s an AstralTech. He can do Astral Projection, that is, project his consciousness outside of his body, and can navigate technology with his mind. He learned to combine these powers, and he can project his consciousness into computers and navigate systems, personally, from within. Michael Eatros. He’s a more… feral mutant. He has enhanced senses, scent and hearing, but it’s his eyes where his mutation focuses. They’ve been calling it ‘Monkey See, Monkey Do’. He can watch someone do something… a series of movements, martial arts, gymnastics, acrobatics, and he can duplicate it. He’s fast, he’s strong, he’s stealthy, and he’s virtually unbeatable at hand to hand combat. 

Reid slid the files around, to let everyone look them over. “There are other candidates, but these five boys are my first choice. Partially because of the fact that there won’t be a learning period, where they all have to learn to work with each other. You want this unit up and running fast? They’re the best place to start. There are other kids in here,” he tapped the folders, “that Agent Delgado might be interested in for her own team. Several of these I disqualified because Logan has advised that they don’t mesh well with those boys.”

“Including you,” Hotch said slowly, “that makes six. Who do you want as your seventh?”

“… Well… I have someone in mind.” Spencer said slowly. “She’s not in any of these files. But whenever I think about a seventh, I keep going back to her. It’s a long shot. I don’t know anything about her. Not even her name, but…”

“Who?” Logan asked.

“That woman in Boston. In the tunnels. The one who trapped us.”

“… Oh.” Logan nodded.

“Logan? You’re going back to New York… can you stop in Boston on the way and find her for me? And offer her an interview?”

“You bet, kid.” Logan nodded.

“When you get back to the X-Men,” Strauss said, looking at Logan, “please let them know that we would like to make arrangements for those five boys to come in for interviews. And as soon as Agent Delgado looks over the files,” Reid slid them over to Agent Delgado, who gave him a brisk nod of thanks, “we may be calling in a few more.”

“Now,” General Clancy announced, “we need to discuss the details of how the department will be run. Agents Reid and Delgado are our first two Unit Chiefs. At this time, Dan Buchannon has been appointed Section Chief.” He blinked, when both Reid and Delgado’s eyes snapped up, and gave looks that were far from pleased… 

“He will be handling the administrative duties, paperwork, budgets, etc…”

“NO!” Buchannon roared, suddenly. “No I will NOT!!!” Everyone turned and stared at him in shock as he slammed his fist own on the table, and flung his folder and papers. “I am in this Bureau to protect people! To protect the public from the mutant threat!!! Not… not welcome the threat into the government with open arms!!! We do NOT need a team of MUTANTS as emergency responders! We need teams of men, NORMAL HUMAN MEN, with the best training and equipment, to respond to and neutralize the threats of FREAKS LIKE THEM!!!” Reid, Delgado and Logan all stared at the accusing finger, but then Logan narrowed his eyes and growled. 

“NO!” Buchannon raged. “I did NOT sign up for this! I will have no part in bringing these FREAKS into the government! I can’t believe you people are just… LETTING THEM IN!!! Just wait! You’ll see!!! Now that they’re in, more and more will come in! By the time you realize they’ve taken over, it will be too late! Too late for you, too late for the government, too late for the COUNTRY!!! This is the beginning of the end for mankind, and you’re letting it happen with fuckin smiles on your faces! Well, NOT ME!!!”

And he hurled his credentials on the table.

“I QUIT!!!”

And he stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving a room full of shell shocked people in his wake, staring out the door after him.

“… Holy shit.” Delgado breathed, her glasses sliding down to the tip of her nose.

“Well… Good riddance.” Strauss huffed, looking oddly satisfied as she straightened the papers that Buchannon had flung across the table. Hotch was already on his phone contacting the security for the building to see Buchannon escorted out.

“I… I’m sure he didn’t mean that.” Escalante gasped, and Kreuger Spence smirked.

“I think he did.”

“… Shoulda brought popcorn.” Logan chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

“That’s not helping, Logan.” Reid sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Well…” General Clancy sighed. “We’re now short one Section Chief.”

“I may have a solution.” Said Stacey Holly of Homeland Security. “I know of an Agent who is well qualified for the position. She’s looking to semi-retire. Work part time. She’s a former field Agent, who had to be removed from the field due to an injury. She’s worked in Corporate Fraud and Public Corruption. For the past several years, she’s been working in the Civil Rights department. She just closed out a very big case, and now is looking at her options. And I’m one of the only people who know this, but… she’s a mutant. She’s a low level, but I think she would be a very good choice, if you would be up for interviewing her.”

“Who is she?” Asked Allison Courtnall of the NSA.

“Her name is SSA Lydia Sartorius.”

“Please arrange it.” General Clancy nodded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kreuger Spence watched as the mutant known as Logan sat astride his motorcycle, Reid standing on the curb beside him.

“Find her.” He said, and Logan nodded.

“You bet, kid.”

“And… take care of Remy.”

“… No promises.” Logan grinned, and Spencer smiled and nodded. The pair desperately wanted to share a kiss, but they couldn’t. They weren’t sure the Bureau was ready for THAT yet…

“You know that place between sleep and awake,” Spencer said, in place of a kiss, “that place where you still remember dreaming?”

Logan nodded with a smile. “That’s where I’ll always love ya. That’s where I’ll be waitin’.” And he revved the engine of his motorcycle and roared away.

Spencer watched him go with sigh and a wave.

“Doctor Reid!” 

Spencer turned, and moved to meet CIA Agent Spence.

“So…” The man said, a smirk on his face. “Mutant, huh?”

“I thought we had established this.” Reid responded, and Krueger Spence grinned.

“I’m pretty impressed, Dr. Reid.”

“With my being a mutant?”

“With your ability to have kept it a secret for this long.” The pair turned and headed back inside. “I know about your mother… does she know about you…?”

“Yes.” Reid nodded.

“And your father?”

“He probably does by now.” Reid snorted, and Spence chuckled, clapping Reid on the back. 

“Well, I’m really looking forward to seeing what you do with this new team. If you need anything, give me a call!” And he headed down a side corridor, waving at Reid, who smiled and nodded before stepping onto the elevator which carried him back up to the BAU. As soon as it opened, he was tackled by the brightly colored ball of energy known as Penelope Garcia.

“OMG, congratulations, 187!!!” She squealed into his ear, making him wince. But he still grinned and hugged her back.

“Thanks, Garcia.” He said, grinning at the rest of the team that were waiting for Garcia to allow Reid out of the elevator. 

“We need to get you a new office all your own!”

“I’m okay.” Reid argued. “That will be totally unnecessary.”

“I dunno, Reid.” Hotch said. “You are officially Unit Chief Reid.”

“I’m not a Chief until there’s a Unit.” Reid argued. “And I’m still not sure about this.”

“Seriously?” Emily laughed, moving in to hug him. “You’ll be great, Reid. We’re all so excited for you.”

“We’re all really proud of you.” JJ tacked on, hugging him tightly.

“Thanks guys.” Reid nodded. “Really. It means a lot to me, coming from you. ACK!” He finished with a yelp as Rossi seized him, and planted a kiss on each cheek. Thrown off, Reid stumbled away, grinning, only to be seized by Morgan and given a noogie, making him squeal in protest.

“Hotch told us about Buchannon.” Morgan said.

“Yeah. That was unexpected.” Reid admitted, trying to fix his hair that Morgan had utterly wrecked. “I figured he would hang around to try and sabotage us. But I’m glad he left.”

“Well,” JJ said with a smile, “I hope you’re ready to jump right back in.”

“Case?”

“Yep.”

“Alright!”

Everyone else groaned.

“On the plus side, though,” Emily said, “you now have clearance to use your powers in the field.”

“That’s gonna be weird.” Spencer commented, making a face.

“I can’t wait!” Morgan blurted, looking almost gleeful, and Spencer grinned at his best friend, who grinned back and gave him an affectionate punch in the shoulder.

“Ow!”

“Sissy.”

“Bite me!”

“AH AH AH!!!” Garcia cried, quickly moving to place herself between the two and pointing at the door to the conference room. “In. IN!!!” Snickering, the pair obeyed, and took their seats. Then she bounced to the front of the room. “Welcome, BAU Team, both human and mutant alike, to your quest! We have three girls, fifteen to seventeen, dead. Over the past three years, a girl goes missing every October, and their bodies have turned up in the summer. Dates haven’t matched any closer than that, so the locals were reluctant to admit the pattern. But the third girl’s body was just found, and its state of decomp says that she was dumped in the summer, like the others. And since we’re two days into October…”

“Another could go missing any time.” JJ concluded, staring at the pictures. “He cut their hair?”

“Do these girls have anything else in common, Garcia?” Emily asked. “Other than they’re all white…”

“Well…” Garcia said slowly. “They all have been… altering their appearances. Two blondes and a red head. But it’s not their natural color. They all wore colored contacts, too. Naturally, they all have light brown hair and hazel eyes. And yes… he cuts their hair. And it’s not done post mortem… Most recent pictures prior to abductions show that all the girls were due to… re-color. Their natural hair color was showing at the roots. It looks like their hair was cut around the time of their abduction, and then grew naturally over the six to eight months he keeps them.

“He’s reverting them to their natural state.” Rossi observed.

“That’s not all.” Reid announced, suddenly. “He gets them healthy. Look… The two that were found earlier… they were heavier than when they were abducted. Their bodies, at the time of abduction, match social ideals of perfection, but technically they were medically under weight. When they died, however, they were at a medically ideal weight.”

“And look at the contents of their stomachs.” Emily exclaimed. “The last meal was exactly what is medically recommended. Half a green veggie, a quarter lean protein, and a quarter carbs.”

“These girls were literally the picture of natural health and beauty to the UnSub when he killed them.” Hotch concluded. “So… why kill them?” The team was silent. “Wheels up in an hour.”

The team dispersed and Spencer pulled out his phone, dialing and holding it up to his ear.

It only rang once before it was answered.

“Hey, cher!”

“Hey Remy.” Spencer smiled. “Listen… Logan’s on his way to Boston to do me a favor before he comes home, so I know he may not hear his phone. When you talk to him, if you talk to him before I do, let him know that I’m heading off on a case?”

“Awww… dis ain’t a social call? Pfft! Alrigh’ den… Where y’ goin?” Remy asked. 

“Colorado.”

“Bien. Remy tell ‘im.”

“Thanks Remy. Take care of yourself.”

“You too, mon amour… y’ come home safe.”

“I will.” Spencer smiled. “I’m allowed to use my powers in the field.”

“Ah! C’est bien! Dat’s good t’ hear! Remy feel bette’ knowin’ dat.”

“I thought you would. I gotta go.”

“Je taime.”

“Love you too.” Spencer smiled, and hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

When the team landed in Colorado, Logan texted Spencer to tell him that Remy had passed on the message, and let him know that he was still looking for the girl.

He and the team rode in to the station in silence and entered, ready to get to work. The sheriff strode over to greet them with an anxious smile, but he looked relieved to see them. The whole team noted, however, the curious look on his face when he greeted Hotch. As Hotch went through introductions for the rest of the team, the sheriff kept shooting him furtive glances. When Hotch got to Reid, the sheriff frowned, cocking his head at the young man and looking like he wanted to ask something, but he just absently returned Reid’s awkward little wave, making Morgan snicker, and then led the team towards the conference room he had set aside for them. 

Halfway across the station, it happened.

“Hey!” A Deputy blurted. “Ain’t that the mutant fed from the news?!”

Spencer immediately cringed, and the team turned. The sheriff looked at Reid and his eyes widened.

“… I KNEW I’d seen you before!” He crowed, and Reid looked like he wanted to disappear. He hadn’t thought about this, in all the chaos. While he consciously understood that the entire nation had seen his face, he hadn’t considered that he would have to deal with LEO’s who knew he was a mutant. But to everyone’s relief, all the sheriff seemed to care about was that he didn’t have to worry about that constant “where he hell have I seen him before” in the back of his head for the rest of the day. Now that Reid (and Hotch) had been identified, he happily accepted that and was ready to move on. Some of the deputies didn’t seem like they would be so calm about it, glaring at Reid’s back until he disappeared into the conference room.

“Here’s all we got, Agents.” The sheriff sighed, waving his arm to indicate the evidence boards that were set up.

“Can I get a map of the area?” Reid asked. “That will show all the abduction and dump sites?”

“Sure thing.” The sheriff nodded. “Easy enough. Uhhh… the parents of the first victim should be here in about an hour. The second victim’s mother will be here this afternoon. Her father will arrive tomorrow morning. He’s in Florida. They divorced after their daughter, uh…” He trailed off. 

“Third victim’s parents have asked if you wouldn’t mind coming to them… they’re takin’ their daughter’s loss pretty hard…”

“Of course.” Hotch nodded. “Emily, Rossi… would you meet with them, please?”

“You got it.” Rossi nodded.

“If you don’t mind,” Reid said, “I’d like to take a look at the most recent victim.”

“Uh… Not much left of her, uh… Agent?”

“I’d like to see what I can.” Spencer pressed.

“… Alright. I’ll have someone drive you over.” He peeked out at the deputies. “Uh… you know, maybe I will.”

“Anyone is fine, Sheriff.” Spencer said. “I won’t always have the luxury of dealing with people who are tolerant of who and what I am.”

The sheriff gave him a look that was almost admiring, and then nodded. “Whatever you want, son.” He said, then looked back at Hotch.

“JJ, I want you to wait for our first couple to arrive and talk to them. Morgan, you and I are going to check out the latest dump site.”

The sheriff looked around the room at everyone. “… Ready, break?” He asked, and several of the Agents grinned.

“Close enough.” Rossi mused, and they all filed out.

“Eric!” The sheriff called, and the deputy who had called Reid out looked up. “When the Aubuchons arrive, please let Agent Jareau know. She’ll be talkin’ to them.” The man nodded agreeably. “Mark, take Agents Rossi and Prentiss to see the Wilhelms, please. Brent? Take Agent Reid here over to the ME to see the latest remains.”

To his credit, Brent did his best to keep a straight face, but his eyes darkened and his features tightened. Several other deputies glanced over at him. “Amanda, come on out with me an’ the Agents to where the latest body was found.”

And everyone scattered. Though they tried not to be obvious about it, most of the station watched as Brent approached Reid, eyeing him.

Reid steeled himself and nodded, saying “Thank you, Deputy. I appreciate your time.”

The man sighed, and said “Right… let’s go.” And headed for the door. Reid followed, firmly keeping his gaze ahead of him.

They got into the car, and headed off down the road.

“How far is the ME?”

“… ‘Bout ten minutes.” Brent mumbled.

“Deputy… this isn’t a large community.”

“I guess.”

“How well does everyone know each other?”

“Everyone knows everyone else, I guess. At least on sight. Not small enough that everyone knows everyone else’s name, and everyone’s business.”

“Hm.” Reid said, as he reviewed some information in his lap. “Did you know the victims? Personally, by reputation, anything?”

“Not too well.” Brent admitted, glancing over. “I mean, they’re teenagers. My wife and I are only just talkin’ about havin’ a family. Our friends are all in the stages of marrying and starting their own families.”

“So you’re too young to know the victims through the connections of friends and their kids, but too old to know them through your own friends.”

“Yeah.” Brent nodded. “I mean, I got a coupla friends with younger siblings their ages, but…”

“Do you know of any of these younger siblings that knew the victims?”

“Nope.”

“Mm-kay…” Spencer mused, then sat back with a sigh, frowning in thought.

After a few minutes of silence, Brent, who had seemed very restless, finally just opened his mouth and blurted, “If you’re a mutant, why are you a Fed?!”

Startled, Reid blinked up at him. “Uh… well… I actually had my eyes set on the FBI before I knew I was a mutant.” He admitted. “When my abilities manifested and I recognized them for what they were, I thought that meant the end of it. But… I guess that… I just wasn’t ready to let it stand between me and what I really wanted.”

“Huh. So… what can you do?” Brent asked, sounding nervous, but also very curious. 

“I have impenetrable psychic shields, that I can expand to protect people around me, as well… and I can also create and control light. Mostly, I solidify it into protective shields. I’m about as offensive with my powers as I look like I would be, physically.”

Brent looked over and eyed Reid up and down, and then finally relaxed slightly and chuckled. Reid allowed a little smile to touch his lips.

“You know the X-Men?” Brent asked then as they pulled into the parking lot.

“I do.”

“What are they REALLY like?” Brent asked, getting out of the car. Reid followed.

“You REALLY wanna know?” He asked with a slight smile.

“Yeah! Come on… between us…” Brent prodded, walking towards the front door with Reid.

“Honestly? They’re just regular people. It’s a whole school with them, for mutants. There are mutants there from ages nine to sixty! And it’s like any other school, for the most part. You have kids struggling to find themselves, the teenage dating dramas, which can get a bit more dramatic with powers involved…”

“Oh shit!” Brent blurted, eyes wide.

“You have the well behaved, straight A students, you have the kids who struggle academically. You have the rebels and the pranksters… though pranks tend to be a bit more creative… Kids who are coming to terms with their sexuality… These kids have homework. Math, science, reading, history… and then, on top of that, they have training sessions in which they learn to control their powers. These kids actually work HARDER than normal kids, because they have that BIG extra thing of powers to worry about. But they have friends. They date. They fight. Just like normal kids. And the adults, well… they do all that too. Some of the X-Men have dated each other. Two of them are married. Some of them have kids.”

“Wow…” Brent murmured, frowning as they entered the morgue in the basement of the hospital. “So uh… I’m gonna wait by the car. That body is a bit, uh… much for me.” And he made a face, turned and hurried away. Spencer grinned, and walked over to the ME, who was looking just as amused.

“Wearing your iron stomach, Agent?” He asked, and then whipped back the sheet covering the remains.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All eyes turned when Deputy Brent Walker and Doctor Spencer Reid walked into the station, laughing.

“Oh my God!” Brent was howling, stumbling slightly. “Oh my God!!!” Reid was grinning, apparently telling him a story.

“And so Gambit says, ‘I do b'lieve dat dis side of de hall is for de boys. And dat de girls are on de other side? An’ f'give ol' Gambit if he's wrong, but ain't dere rules about crossin' over to t' other side, so t' speak?’ And so the kid says, ‘you guys don't exactly follow that rule up there,’ and Gambit says back, ‘But up here, we all be adults. Consentin' adults. Down 'dere, you all be minors. So Gambit suggest 'dat your femme dere, get back over t' 'er own room. And you two keep 't y'own side of de hall, 'less Gambit report what y' been doin.’ So the girl RUNS, and Gambit says to the boy, ‘An' you chill out an' grow up. Nuthin y' haven't seen before. Ain't like you don't got none. 'Less y' got somethin' y' need t' be tellin' us?’ And I was horrified, but Wolverine was just trying not to laugh.”

“Oh my God!” Brent continued to cry through his laughter, which had gotten weak, but no less mirthful. He dropped into a chair and scrubbed tears from his eyes. “Oh my God, I’m dyin’!”

“What the hell are you going on about over there, Reid?” Emily asked, grinning at the near hysterical officer.

“Just telling him about some of the dumb stuff that Gambit’s done.” Reid shrugged.

Brent, in the meantime, turned to his colleagues, pointed at Reid and said “Oh my God guys, seriously… this guy has some MAJORLY funny stories about the X-Men. I mean… REALLY funny shit! I thought I was gonna crash the car on the way back, I was laughin’ so hard!”

The other officers just GAPED. Hotch gave Reid a funny look, and Reid , still grinning, winked at him. Hotch’s funny look turned into a little amused quirk of the lips, and a nod in recognition to Reid for actually managing to win over one of the officers.

“Did you find anything new?” Hotch asked, as Reid followed him into the conference room.

“Well, there WAS something.” Reid said. “All the girls were clean. Like… of anything and everything. I called Garcia while I was there, and had her check into some stuff for me, and then compared that with the Medical reports and stuff… And all the girls were using SOMETHING. One of them had photos on social media sites where she was drinking and smoking. One of the girls used recreational marijuana. Another girl was on Methylphenedate for her ADHD. Two of them were on birth control. Absolutely NOTHING could be found in their systems.”

“This guy is doing more than just getting them healthy…” JJ concluded. “He’s getting them as physically perfect and… NATURAL as he can.”

“So… Is this some ritual need that he has?” Rossi tossed out. “Or is he wanting to HELP these girls?”

“And if that’s the case,” Morgan tacked on, “why kill them?”

“What if they didn’t appreciate what he had done for them?” Everyone turned and stared at the laptop that Garcia had suddenly appeared on.

“What now, kitten?” Rossi asked, moving to sit down.

“Well…” Garcia said, tapping away at her keyboard. “Think about it. All three girls were medically underweight, colored their hair, used colored contacts, one of them had actually had a nose job! They also all went to tanning salons.”

“They were all trying to conform to the unrealistic standards of beauty that society perpetuates.” Hotch concluded.

“With Photoshop.” Emily snorted, scowling.

“BIG TIME.” Garcia nodded. “What if he tried to show them their natural beauty, and they couldn’t appreciate it?”

“And he considered the project a failure.” Rossi nodded.

“… that’s brilliant, PG.” JJ smiled.

“And very possible.” Hotch admitted, turning and staring at the evidence board.

“But we’re missing something very important.” Morgan admitted with a sigh.

“What?” Garcia asked.

“Motive. Why is he doing this?” Morgan asked. “If this is actually what he’s doing.”

“There was no evidence of abuse beyond the murders themselves…” Reid pointed out. “No torture, no sexual assault, nothing. If he was doing this for his own purpose, it had to have been something sexual. He was making them conform to the ideals of natural perfection, if it was really for him, what would he have done with them once he had them there? Surely there would have been SOME indicator of some other kind of ritual need that he had to fulfill… I think Garcia’s theory is the most likely.”

“JJ, Morgan, Prentiss…” Hotch said. “Tomorrow, we’re going to go to the high school and talk to some of their friends. See if you can get an idea of the victims’ feelings and practices in regards to their physical appearances. If any are willing, show them the pictures of the two victims when they were found. See what they think the victims would have felt around their appearances after the UnSub was finished.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The team was just sitting down to dinner at a diner down the street when Reid’s phone went off.

“It’s Logan.” He mumbled, excusing himself the moment his butt had hit the seat. “Order for me!” And he trotted outside, answering. “Hey!”

“Hey, darlin’.” Logan greeted. “Found her.”

“And?”

“They were all pretty freaked when I told ‘em you were a Fed. And they were pretty baffled when I told ‘em you wanted to recruit the girl. But uh… She’s quite the surprise.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s older than she looks. She’s twenty four, and a college graduate. Her name’s Kalifa Ahmed Al Karim.”

“What is she doing living in the sewers?!” Reid wondered out loud.

“Her eyes. No one would hire her. She spent a year after college trying ta find a job before she ended up on the streets. Her family cut her off when she went ta college. They’re some… fancy high class folk from Saudi Arabia.”

“Anyway, while she grew up here in the States, apparently her grandfather arranged a marriage for her to some guy. Kalifa wanted nuthin’ ta do with it. She applied to college and ran away. Her family had returned to Saudi Arabia and left her here.”

“Hm…” Spencer frowned. 

“She’s a citizen.” Logan told him. “Born here.”

“Okay. So… what did she say?”

“She said she’ll sleep on it. I’m goin’ back in the mornin’.”

“I really appreciate it, Logan.”

“No problem, kid. And besides. I like the idea of gettin’ this girl outta the sewers. The more we can help like this, the better.”

“Right. Well, I’m at dinner with the team.”

“I’ll let ya go, then.”

“Thanks again, Logan. I love you.”

“You too, pup.”

And Reid hung up, returning to the table with the team.

“Did he find her?” Hotch asked.

“He did.” Spencer replied, and relayed all that Logan had told him of the girl.

“Interesting… did he say what her degree is in?” Rossi asked.

“No. I think he just made initial contact and made her the offer. They’re supposed to talk again tomorrow.” Reid said, and grabbed the cup of coffee set at his place. “Mmm. Thanks guys. What did you get me?”

“Club sandwich.” JJ said.

“Sounds great.” Reid smiled, sipping his coffee.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the morning, Spencer was woken by his phone. Grumbling, he fumbled around and brought it to his face. “Doct’reed…” He mumbled.

“Mornin’, darlin’.”

“Logan. Hi.”

“Kalifa’s with me.”

“She agreed?!”

“She’s agreed to come with me ta Xavier’s place. We need ta evaluate her control over her power. As long as she passes, she’s willin’ ta come in fer an interview with the boys.”

“… Great work, Logan.” Spencer sighed, smiling. “Thanks.”

“Sure thing, kid. See ya when ya git back.”

“Give Remy my love.”

“Oh… I intend to.” Logan drawled, ending with a low chuckle.

“… Uhg. You’re as bad as he is sometimes.” Reid groaned, and Logan laughed and hung up. Spencer dropped his phone and stared at the ceiling for a moment, then got up, got dressed and headed down to the hotel’s dining room. An hour later, Hotch showed up.

“Ah. So THAT’S why you didn’t answer when I knocked to wake you.”

“Good morning.” Reid greeted with a smile. “Logan called me this morning. Kalifa has agreed to interview for the position.”

“Good!” Hotch exclaimed, moving to get coffee before joining Reid at the table. 

“If she accepts,” Reid continued, “she can go straight into the FBI Academy since she already has a college degree.”

“That’s excellent, Reid.” Hotch agreed, peeling a banana as Morgan walked in and went straight for the hot stuff. He joined them a moment later with waffles and bacon, even as Emily and JJ came in, followed closely by Rossi.

They ate their breakfast in companionable silence occasionally interrupted by a comment or conversation here and there, nothing work related, but once they were done they all shifted into work mode, Hotch gave them their assignments, and they headed out for the day.


	12. Chapter 12

Logan brought his bike to stop at the gate of the mansion, and as he keyed in the entry code he felt the girl behind him shift, inspecting the bronzed plaque on the wall beside the gate reading ‘Xavier Institute of Higher Learning’.

“I never knew about this place.” She murmured to herself. She jumped slightly when the man she was clinging to announced “as much as we’d like to spread the word of our existence, to bring in more students, to do so would bring us a lot of unwanted attention and risk the current students’ safety.”

Kalifa Ahmed Al Karim didn’t respond. She watched the gates slowly swing open, and tightened her grip around Logan’s waist as he guided the motorcycle up the drive and into the garage.

“Not ta sound racist or anythin’…” He said as he helped her off of the bike, “but even with the students we do have, your uh… ethnicity is very underrepresented.”

Kalifa smiled slightly. “Most people from where my family is from are Muslim.” She told him. “And there are many who would condemn me for being with you.”

Logan blinked. “… I just gave ya a ride.”

“I am with a man, who is not a member of my family, with no chaperone.” Kalifa told him, her smile widening to a grin.

“… Does it bother’ ya?” Logan asked, now looking very worried. “I can go. Have one of the girls—“

“It doesn’t bother me.” Kalifa assured him. “I was not raised in a strict manner. My father is very liberal and progressive. Especially considering where he came from. My brothers and I were allowed to choose how we wished to live and practice our faith.” Logan nodded as they walked into the house, and into Xavier’s office. She looked around at all the people that were there.

“Please continue.” Professor Xavier told her with a friendly smile. “Logan has been relaying your current conversation to me, in case you wished for one of the ladies to accompany you instead. We would very much like to hear your history. It is very good for us to gain this understanding of our students in order to help them.”

Kalifa looked surprised, but simply nodded and continued. “My father’s sister was killed when they were young, because she dishonored our family… because she wanted to be more than what our Grandfather thought was appropriate. That affected my father deeply. And then he came to college here in America and met my mother. She was a very free spirit, and my father admired that in her. She died when I was only three. I am his only daughter. He truly doted on me, and encouraged me to… be like my mother, I think. He grieves for her to this day. I think he liked the idea of seeing her spirit living on in me. When my Grandfather told him that he had arranged a husband for me, my father was not pleased. 

“You must understand… Mutants are not… looked well upon. A mutant woman?” She shook her head. “My father was very worried as to what kind of man my Grandfather had found, that would want to take a mutant as his wife. He let me choose. I told him that I wished to stay here. I wanted to go to college. Have a career. And he was proud of me.” Her smile was very bright. “My brothers were supportive, too. But my Grandfather was furious. My father had to move back to Saudi Arabia for his job. He knew that Grandfather would not let the matter drop. And so he got me set up for college, and then he left. And we have had to suspend all contact ever since, for my protection, he said.

“I am both sad, and incredibly happy to have the man that I do for my father.” Kalifa concluded. “I graduated with a degree in Anthropology and Religion, but I was unable to get a job. As soon as people saw my eyes…” She trailed off.

“I feel y’, petit.” She looked over at the announcement. The tall man by the window tipped his shades down, and her solid black eyes widened.

“Oh…” She breathed. He gave her a little smile and a wink, before pushing his shades back up into place. She gave him a little smile in return, but then looked back to the Professor. “I am very eager for a chance to live my dream. To work and be my own woman. Even if it isn’t in the way that I had originally intended.”

“That is truly wonderful to hear, Miss Al Karim.” Xavier told her. “So let me tell you how you can do this.” She nodded as he leaned forwards, folding his hands on the desk. “We will be evaluating your mutant abilities, and your level of control over them. As long as your control is satisfactory, when Dr. Reid returns from the case he is currently working, you, and a few of our students, will go to Quantico to undergo a formal interview, though we would like you to draw up a resume to send in the mean time. Provided the interviews have a positive outcome, you will be entered into the FBI Academy upon the beginning of the semester. And upon graduation, you will receive a post within the Bureau itself. They will help you find a position where you can put your skills to use. And you are to be on call at all times, starting when you enroll in the Academy, to respond to emergency situations with your team, under Dr. Reid. 

Kalifa nodded with a smile. “I never even imagined that I could do something like that… be able to have a job where I can use all my skills, even my mutation.”

“Few of us have.” Jean assured her. “We’ve dreamed… but to see it happening…” She shook her head, still amazed. “It’s incredible.”

“And,” Scott added, “even if a position at the Bureau doesn’t work out, you still have a place here. This is a sanctuary for all mutants.”

“Indeed.” Xavier nodded. “You are welcome to stay for a long as you wish.”

“But for now,” Ororo interrupted. “You need food, a hot shower, and some new clothes, my sister.”

“That sounds beyond incredible.” Kalifa said, rising when she was approached, and accepted the hand. 

“I am Ororo, also known as Storm.”

“Do you have a code name, Miss Al Karim?” Xavier asked. Kalifa looked at him a moment.

“… Abyss.”

“Nice.” Logan growled, giving a toothy grin. She smiled at him.

“Do you have any questions, Miss Al Karim?” Xavier asked. She shook her head, but then Logan spoke up.

“I got one.” And he turned to Remy. “What in the blue fuck are ya doin’ outta bed, Cajun?”

Remy’s eyes narrowed and he glared. “Bite me, Wolvie.” He snapped, and held up his hands. “Look! No mo’ bandages, casts, splints o’ any o’ dat shit. Remy be fine!”

Rogue coughed to cover her laughter, and both Remy and Logan glared at her. But then Logan said “Apparently, she don’t agree.”

“Pfft… Don’t gotta take dis shit, me.” Remy grumbled and headed for the door, trying to mask his limp. He failed. Miserably. No one missed the hiss of pain when he stumbled, only a few steps from the door.

“Dammit, Remy!” Logan growled, stalking over to him.

“Kiss my ass!” Remy snapped.

“I’m gonna BEAT yer ass!” Logan shot back, wrapping an arm around Remy’s waist and helping him support his weight. Remy looked furious, and Jean was heard assuring Kalifa that this was completely normal for the pair. “Ya ain’t gonna get better if ya push yerself too hard, too fast. Yer just gonna end up hurtin’ yerself again.”

Remy didn’t answer. He just allowed Logan to help him until he was able to move on his own again, but he didn’t shrug off the protective hand on his arm as they climbed the stairs. By the time they reached the top, Remy was sweating and his face was lined and pale. Logan frowned.

“Goddammit, Rems…” He breathed, concern overriding everything else.

“S’alrigh’, cher.” Remy gasped, his voice tight. “Hank say dat… recovery ain’t gon’ be comfortable.” He gave Logan a weak smile. “No pain, no gain, righ’?”

Logan gave him a look. “There’s also a good pain and a bad pain. This classifies as the latter.” And he moved to lift Remy into his arms, but Remy slapped his hands away. 

“Nuh-uh! May have been beaten an’ broken beyond belief, but Remy still got ‘is dignity!” And he gave Logan a look reminiscent of a stubborn, petulant child ready to throw a tantrum if he didn’t get his way.

Logan grumbled, but just wrapped his arm around Remy’s waist and helped him limp down to his room, where he immediately put Remy into the bed and tugged his shoes and socks off, unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off of the Cajun’s hips. His fingers slid down Remy’s thigh.

“Where, darlin’?” He asked. Remy glanced up at Logan, then reached out guided the man’s hands a bit higher up, to where the healing break in his femur had been.

“Dere…” Remy murmured. “An’ de ankles. De lower leg ain’t bothered ol’ Remy.” He winced and hissed at Logan’s touch. 

“Sorry… they’re tender?”

“Sore…” Remy confessed. Logan nodded.

“I’ll be back.” And he left the room, Remy blinking after him. After a moment, Remy sat up and tugged his shirt off before slumping back and relaxing on the bed in his underwear. He was happy to have Logan back. He had missed him over the last couple of weeks since he had sent him to find Spencer.

Logan returned quickly, with several icepacks. He diligently packed them around Remy’s ankles and his thigh, smiling slightly as goosebumps rose on his lover’s flesh. While leaving the legs uncovered, he dragged the comforter over Remy’s torso, trying to keep him as warm as he could.

“You be too good to dis Cajun…” Remy sighed, smiling as Logan leaned over and kissed him.

“Promised our Spencer that I’d take care o’ ya.”

“Hmmm… Nightlight… he worry too much.”

“Hah! Yer the walkin’ definition o’ trouble.” Logan scoffed, and Remy chuckled.

“Gotta keep life in’erestin’, me!”

“We’re X-Men.” Logan drawled, rolling his eyes. “Life is always interestin’, we don’t need YOU adding ta the drama.”

“An’ b’sides… Spencer can’t talk.” Remy announced. “He be a walkin’ trouble magnet, too!”

“There’s a difference between attractin’ trouble, and BEIN’ trouble, Gumbo.” Logan grinned. “Trouble just finds Spencer. YOU purposely look for it, and if ya can’t find it, ya cause it.”

Remy just let out a low chuckle, then a soft hum of pleasure as gentle fingers stroked his face and ran through his hair…

The next thing he knew, he was waking up. And Logan was right next to him, smiling. 

“Hey darlin’. Sleep well?”

“… Didn’t mean ta drop off like dat…” Remy admitted, sucking in a breath and stretching, noting that the ice packs were gone and he was completely wrapped up under Logan’s blankets. “How long?”

“Four hours. Ya obviously needed it.” Logan reasoned. “Aintcha been sleepin’ well?”

“… Not alone, mon ami…” Remy murmured, and Logan drooped. He suddenly felt a horrible guilt… His mate had been abducted, held and tortured nearly to death for five days, by a pack of mutant hating scum. He was rescued, but only a couple of weeks later Logan had just up and left him. Sure, it had been on Remy’s demand, but Logan had stayed away for weeks. Remy’s recovery wasn’t just for physical trauma… there was bound to be psychological wounds from his ordeal. And he had just… walked away and left Remy to sleep alone. For weeks.

“Enough o’ dat, Logan.” Remy said firmly. “Don’t wanna feel dat guilt.”

“Ya needed me…”

“Spencer needed you.” Remy argued, lifting a hand and burying his fingers into Logan’s thick mane, scratching his fingernails over the feral’s scalp. Almost instantly, Logan relaxed and hooded his eyes, letting a low rumble roll through his chest, making Remy smile. His smile widened and he was unable to stop from projecting happy emotions when Logan wrapped his arms around the Cajun’s body, gathered him close and, though he would deny that’s what he was doing, cuddled him. Remy wound his arms around Logan’s neck and snuggled close.

“Je taime, Logan. J'adore sentir vos bras autour de moi… votre parfum… les sons que vous faites quand vous me détenez. J'aime sentir comment vous sentez . Ce que vous ressentez pour moi ”

‘I love you, Logan. I love to feel your arms around me... Your scent… the sounds you make when you hold me. I like to feel how you feel. How you feel for me.’

Logan buried his face into Remy’s hair and inhaled his scent, then, making that funny rumbling that Spencer and Remy insisted was the Wolverine’s purr, he ran his hands over his lover’s body in a possessive, and reverent manner. Remy shifted, moving to straddle his lover’s lap, laying his hands on Logan’s face, guiding it up to meet his own in a deep kiss.

“Darlin’?” Logan murmured against Remy’s lips, and Remy could feel the concern through to lust.

“I’m fine…” He assured his lover, smiling and kissing over Logan’s brow, hissing in pleasure as he felt keen teeth on his throat, and he tilted his head back to give Logan better access. Large hands slid down his spine and rested on his hips for a moment before falling to grip his buttocks, pulling him up and in tight against Logan. Remy groaned, writhing in Logan’s arms as his heart began to pound in his chest. Logan gently pressed a kiss to the hollow of Remy’s throat before nipping at his pronounced collar bones, smiling at the long fingers tangled in his hair that were trying to guide him lower. He indulged Remy, bowing his head and taking a nipple between his lips. 

“Ahhn! Dieu… Logan…” Remy gasped as the spikes of pleasure zinged through him and sent sparks off in his brain. Logan raised a hand and pressed firmly between Remy’s shoulder blades, holding his torso firmly in place, even as his other hand squeezed and massaged the back of Remy’s right thigh. A moment later and one of Remy’s hands disappeared from his hair, and then his sneaky Cajun was offering him the lube.

“An’ don’t ask if Remy be sure, mon amour…” Came the husky purr in Logan’s ear. “Want you so bad, me… s’il t’ plait…”

“Shhh…” Logan soothed. “I ain’t gonna deny ya, darlin’.” Remy smiled down at him, and the pair shared a kiss. It was sweet and deep and savored by both participants, but Remy broke it with a gasp, and a low moan when his body was breached by a slick finger. Logan was very careful, remembering that there had been internal lacerations and abrasions, but it seemed that Remy had healed. He was also very careful to monitor the emotions that the empath was projecting, seeking out anything that could be a sign for him to stop. But thus far, there was nothing. Remy was feeling willing, eager, passionate… and impatient. That last one brought a smile to the feral’s lips. It was just so like Remy.

Logan added a second finger, smiling as Remy groaned, arching against him and taking Logan’s face in his hands, tilting the feral’s face back even as he lowered his own, pressing their lips together. Logan growled into Remy’s mouth, relishing the feeling of his lover writhing against him and moaning as he rolled his hips, encouraging Logan to push his fingers in deeper, and faster…

“Easy, darlin’.” Logan grinned as Remy turned his head and nibbled at his ear.

“Non…” Remy mumbled, petulantly. “You be takin’ too long…” And Logan chuckled as Remy complained, and shoved a third finger into him. “Dieu!!!” Remy cried, throwing his head back and grinding his hips against Logan’s abs. Logan thrust his fingers in out and kneaded his lover’s scrotum with his thumb and the heel of his palm. “Logan… nnh…”

“Ya alright?”

“Couldn’t be bette’…” Remy panted, then grinned and added on “well… not ‘til ya give Remy what he wants, oui?” And long digits gently fondled Logan’s manhood, making the feral laugh.

“Slut.”

“Dat eve’ been in question, mon amour?” Remy asked, then yelped as the broad hand came down on his left buttock with a sharp CRACK! “Why you bein’ mean to po’ Remy?! Ain’t done not’in, me!”

“Ya’ve always done SOMETHIN’, Cajun.” Logan drawled, giving Remy a look. Remy pouted dramatically, but his eyes glittered in delight, making Logan smile and kiss him. And then Remy felt the hand on his hips. And as he was guided down, he curled his arms around Logan’s head, threading his fingers through the ferals’ hair, hugging him close to his chest. Then he hissed and let his head fall back as his body was penetrated, and he savored the sweet burn of his lover’s erection pushing deep into his core.

Logan wanted to chuckle… his lovers liked to tease him, that he would purr while in bed with them. He wanted to reciprocate in that moment, as he sat there on his knees, his head being held to Remy’s chest, and his ear pressed against the warm skin, feeling the firm thuds of his Cajun’s heart mingling with the soft vibration of a pleasured moan that Logan thought sounded more like a purr than any noise he himself made.

Before either of them knew it, Remy was sat fully upon Logan’s lap and Logan had bottomed out within him. Logan rumbled and nuzzled Remy’s chest, and Remy let out a pleased sigh, running his fingers through Logan’s hair as he relished the feeling of being stretched and filled. Being so intimate with his lover, their emotions mingling and fusing, enveloping them in their own little world that was just the two of them there, it was wonderful. In that moment, joined so closely, physically and emotionally, Remy wished that Spencer was there with them, to share in the intimacy and join their minds, just as Logan had joined their bodies, and Remy, their emotions. The three of them together created a perfect trinity of human love and devotion. It was heaven on earth, the way they connected with each other on every level they could, divine. 

“Rems?”

“Je taime…”

“I know, darlin’.” Logan nodded, his hands stroking up Remy’s thighs, before he curled one arm around his lover’s waist, and slid the other hand up Remy’s back. In response, Remy draped one long arm around Logan’s neck and shoulders, and gripped his bicep with the other hand, leaning in and kissing him as the pair began to move in unison, Logan slowly rolling his hips and Remy undulated his body in response, matching his movements while pressing his own body against Logan’s in a delicious way, making the feral moan into his mouth before he broke the kiss and bowed his head to caress his Cajun’s chest with his lips.

Over his head, Remy’s luminous eyes stared off into the distance and glazed over, even as his eyelids slid down to half cover them. His breaths came in soft, gasping moans, and his eyes fluttered and rolled back when teeth latched onto his nipple, sending a spike of pain shooting through him, which lit the fuse to a chain reaction of pleasure exploding through him like a string of firecrackers. Then it was soothed by a hot tongue, soft lips and a sweet suckling that left him tingling all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes.

Hands were moving over his body, and then gripping his buttocks and readjusting him, lifting him only to let him drop, and Remy threw his head back with a cry, transferring the hand on Logan’s bicep to tangle tightly into his hair again, only to grip his shoulders with both hands at and sudden thrust upwards into his body. 

Then Logan was shifting. With one arm wrapped around Remy’s torso, the other moved to cradle the back of his skull, and never breaking their connection, Logan twisted around, maneuvering them to gently lay Remy back onto the pillows and bringing himself to hang over him. Logan braced his weight on his knees and on one locked arm, while the other hand ran down Remy’s face; the Cajun nuzzled his cheek into his lover’s hand for a brief moment before Logan’s hand continued, down his long neck, over his chest and defined abs, before gripping his hip and beginning to rock into him.

Remy’s hands dropped to the pillows beside his face in a prone, submissive position that pleased the feral on an instinctual level, and the Wolverine let out a low growl of approval when he tilted his head back and bared his throat to the dominant male. When Logan bowed his head to nuzzle into that throat, Remy writhed and pleaded softly, “Logan… si’l t’ plait… J’ai besoin-ah!!! Ah, Dieu… J’ai besoin de vous… si’l t’ plait…”

Logan growled, nipping at Remy’s throat even as he suddenly seized his hips in both hands and shifted him, manhandling him into a position more to his liking, and then bucking into him forcefully. Remy sobbed, his entire body jerking as he tossed his head from side to side, arching up off of the bed as he tried to meet every thrust, to receive his partner as deep as he could and at the most desired angle for his own pleasure.

Trembling hands fell to Logan’s waist, fluttering over his skin before Remy moved to touch himself. He was stopped when the Wolverine suddenly froze, and then, snarling, seized Remy’s wrists and forcefully pinned them down to the bed over his head. Remy stared up into Logan’s eyes, which flashed gold for a moment before returning to the usual crystalline blue. But even then, he gave Remy a very firm ‘STAY’ look before he began to take up the rhythm that he had paused. Remy sighed and closed his eyes, smiling slightly when he tasted his lover’s breath a moment before their lips embraced. And soon, he was once more right on the edge, as he had been before Logan felt he needed a bit of gentle discipline.

Neither said a word. Logan moved to release Remy’s wrists, and instead pressed their palms together, linking their fingers. Even as they interlocked their fingers, they locked their gazes. White and blue held black and red, and they breathed in each others’ breaths, Logan inhaling Remy’s exhale, and vice versa. 

A soft noise rose from Remy’s lips as his eyelids fluttered as he moved under Logan, matching Logan’s every move for their mutual pleasure. Logan didn’t realize it, but his entire chest was vibrating with a deep, rumbling purr. Remy let out a soft whimper, his eyes going unfocused for a moment as his lower lip trembled and his toes curled. He squirmed and a strained whine came from his throat, his eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open, his breath catching in his throat as his entire body tightened and trembled.

Logan recognized the signs that his lover was teetering on the brink, so close to orgasm he could almost feel it. He lowered himself and thrust forwards, his abdomen low enough to drag over Remy’s erection. Remy arched up, throwing his head back with a keen as his orgasm ripped through him. He gripped tightly to Logan’s hands, and vaguely recognized the pain in his shoulder as the feral buried his teeth into his Cajun’s flesh, and the continued thrusts between his legs as Logan fought to join him in his state of utter bliss. And he shivered when he felt it happen, his feral lover anointing him with his seed after a series of rough, jarring thrusts, and then he was pressed down into the mattress by Logan’s heavy weight. While many would expect it to be crushing, Remy found it beyond comforting in the aftermath of coupling. He savored the pressure of Logan’s 300 pound frame resting upon his own 180 pounds. It made him feel hidden from the world… shielded, protected… secure.

Remy smiled at the soft snuffling over his neck and jaw, and he turned his head to accept the lazy kiss. “Glad t’ have y’ home, Wolvie…” Remy sighed. “I’ve missed y’…”

“Missed ya too, Rem…” Logan purred, and Remy smiled and bit back the teasing comment, instead choosing to just snuggle in close and feel, and listen to, the purring. He wound his arms around Logan and Logan curled his arms around him in return, and the pair settled in close to one another, chest to chest, cheek to cheek and legs entwined, never once breaking their tie, trying to cling to the last vestige of ecstasy that had come in their climax.

Remy slowly rode the hormones and endorphins into a peaceful slumber, free of nightmares. Logan just lay there for a long time, watching his mate sleep, savoring the feel of his heartbeat, of every soft breath he took, his scent, and the beauty of his features. But finally, the Wolverine allowed himself to sink into sleep, satiated and content.

Everything was almost perfect. 

All they were missing, was Spencer.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek Morgan sat in the little room, staring at the college freshman girl across from him. “Thank you for coming in, Miss Kreig. You knew Amelia McCorkle and Rachel Aubuchon?” He asked, and she nodded. “What about… Sammi Wilhelm?”

“No.” She said, shaking her head. “Amelia and Rachel were in my grade in High School. Sammi was younger. I knew who she was, but we weren’t friends. God… I can’t believe this is happening. When Amelia disappeared, it was so… God, it was so terrifying. When Rachel disappeared a year later it was déjà vu… Like some, sick joke. It didn’t even feel real.”

“Miss Krieg… Tell me about how Rachel and Amelia felt about themselves. How they looked.”

“Uh… good, I guess. They took pride in their appearances.”

“Were they happy with how they looked?”

“Well… I mean, we all had things about ourselves that we didn’t like, you know? There’s a LOT of pressure on girls to…”

“Conform to the standards of beauty that society has set?” Morgan asked, and she nodded. “Miss Krieg… I’d like to show you pictures of your friends. But only if you’re okay with it…”

“Why?”

“The pictures are after they were found.”

“You mean they’re… dead?” She asked, blue eyes widening and she clenched her fists in her skirt.

“Yes.”

“Why do you want me to look at them?”

“I’m hoping you can give me some insight on something.”

“Well… okay.” She nodded, and Morgan laid two photos out on the table. 

“This is how they looked when they died. How would they have felt about it?” 

She took a deep breath, and looked. She released it a moment later. “Wow… They… it doesn’t look like them.”

“How would they have felt about their appearance? Their natural appearance. Never mind the lack of make up and stuff. I’m talking about their hair and eye color. Their weight…” Morgan explained what he wanted.

“They wouldn’t have liked it.” She confirmed, frowning. “They… didn’t like their brown hair or brown eyes… thought they were boring. And… they really put on weight before they… died.” She trailed off. “They would have been… horrified, looking like that…”

“Even if that was what was healthy for them?”

“Healthy? They… they were… fat, when they died.”

“No.” Morgan said, putting away the photos. “They weren’t. They were medically ideal when they died. When they were abducted, they were medically underweight.”

“… Tell that to the magazines and movies and other girls around us.” She said, bitterly. Then slowly looked up at Morgan. “… R-Really?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid stared at his map, tapping the tip of his marker against his lower lip.

“Reid?” Hotch asked, walking into the room. “Anything?”

“No…” Reid sighed. “The dump sites are all out here in the woods…” And he tapped an area where three red tacks had been pushed into the map. “And the suspected abduction sites are all out here, in town…” And he tapped another area on the other side of the map where three yellow tacks were. “Odds are, the UnSub lives between these two areas, but that really doesn’t narrow it down too much. Half the town’s population live in this area.”

“Well… he would need a house that wasn’t close to others.” Rossi pointed out. “This guy needs privacy.”

“That rules out half of what’s left.” Reid snorted.

“Hey…” Emily called. “How can we be sure that he’s not a she?”

“Unlikely…” Hotch sighed. “But we can’t rule that out.”

“This person would need to have the strength to get the bodies out to these remote areas.” Reid pointed out.

“But not too remote.” JJ reasoned. “The first two victims were found within a day of their murder. On well travelled walking trails. The reason it took so long to find Sammi was because scavengers dragged her body off of the trail.”

“In all cases, there were ATV tracks on the trails…” Morgan pointed out. “But different sets from multiple vehicles.”

“There are a lot of folk out here who use ATV’s in the warm months, and snow mobiles in the winter.” The sheriff told them. 

“We could send some of the tracks to Garcia.” Morgan offered.

“May not narrow it down too much. Whatever models they belong to, there’ll be multiple people in the area who have them.” The sheriff said.

“True.” Rossi said. “But maybe we can find a model or two in common at all the dump sites. That will at least narrow things down.”

“… Alright then.” The sheriff nodded.

“Sheriff…” JJ asked, “is there anyone who lives in the middle of the three dump sites?”

“No ma’am.” The sheriff said. “That’s right on the edge of a National Forest. No one lives within five miles of the closest body.”

Reid huffed slightly.

“Look… we need to have a press conference.” JJ said. “This guy could take another victim any time, and she’ll disappear for months. We need to warn the victim pool.”

And just an hour later, JJ’s face was plastered all over the local news, even as the team presented their profile to the LEO’s.

“The person we are looking for, we believe to be obsessed with the idea of natural beauty.” Hotch declared to the room at large. “This UnSub targets young, impressionable women in High School, who take great lengths to alter their natural appearance so as to conform to the beauty ideals that society projects.”

“This is a hot topic right now,” Emily chimed in. “There’s a lot of discussion about how images of women are altered, and how women are damaging their own health to present these images of perfection. This UnSub is taking things into his or her own hands with the girls in your community.”

“The UnSub cuts their hair.” Morgan explained. “Every victim had dyed their hair colors that were not their natural color. Blonde, red… those hair colors seen to be more attention grabbing and desirable than their natural light brown. And over the months the UnSub has them, their hair grew out naturally. The girls all wore colored contacts, but there was no sign that they had worn contacts for a long time. They all tanned. Their skin was a more natural tone at the time of their deaths. But probably the most revealing thing was their weight. When these girls were abducted, they would have been classified as medically under weight. When they were killed, they were at their perfect medical weight. But after speaking to their friends, we have to conclude that the victims would have seen themselves as overweight.”

“If these girls,” Rossi added in, “looked at themselves in the state they were in at their time of death, their friends told us that they would have been… very unhappy. Even hated how they looked.”

“And that,” Hotch declared, “is what we believe led the UnSub to kill them. He or she went to great efforts to bring the girls to a perfect, natural, HEALTHY state, and the girls hated it. Were unable to appreciate it. Therefore, the project was a failure, the UnSub disposed of them, and went to start over.”

“There was no sign of sexual interaction, either forced or consensual.” Reid said. “Nothing about this indicates that sex could have been a driving factor for this UnSub. That’s how we came to the conclusion as to his or her motives. This UnSub is… especially hard to predict. We can’t be sure of age, or even gender. But something has driven this UnSub to do what they are doing. Perhaps they lost someone who was unable to accept themselves as attractive. Perhaps the UnSub is trying to reconcile the idea that their own natural beauty is not appreciated. Either way, this UnSub is very mentally disturbed, but is able to hide that and present normalcy. He or she is far too organized. We need to focus on people who keep to themselves, and put a lot of emphasis on clean, natural living.

“Uh, Agents? That’s pretty commonplace, these days…” A female deputy pointed out, and Reid drooped, sighing and nodding.

He slipped away as the team began fielding questions, and stepped outside. He inhaled the chill air, crisp with the coming winter and the sharp, sweet scent of pine. Immediately, he thought of Logan. And then he was pulling out his phone and dialing.

“Hey dere, Nightlight!”

Spencer blinked, and checked his phone to make sure he had dialed Logan. But no, it was Logan’s phone… He just smiled and shook his head.

“Hey, Remy.”

“Wolvie be in a Danger Room session righ’ now, cher. Dey be evaluatin’ Abyss.”

“Who?”

“Uh, Kalifa.” Remy clarified. “Dey ain’t lettin’ Remy downstairs yet. Not unless it be t’ go t’ de lab, an’ Remy ain’t goin dere any time soon. Leas’, not willin’ly.”

“How are you?”

“Hangin’ in dere. Off de crutches, cast’s gone. Still limpin’ t’ough. Had t’ ice my leg an’ ankles yesterday.”

“You sound frustrated.” Reid observed with a smile.

“Mais, oui. Dis sucks.” Remy bitched, and Reid chuckled, asking “How long does Hank think it will take you to fully recover?” 

Remy let out a disgusted sigh. “Two months.”

“Be grateful, Remy. That’s only four months of recovery time, total, and you’re already halfway done. Others would take almost a year.”

“Je sais, je sais…” Remy groaned, and Reid smiled.

“I know. You hate sitting still.” The younger man said in a soothing tone, and Remy let out a deep sigh.

“Ain’t jus’ dat, Spencer.” Remy finally confessed. “Jus’ feel too… vulnerable. Can barely get up an’ down de stairs wit’out help. If anyt’ing were to happen… De Brotherhood… de Mauraders… Iffin’ dey attack de house, Gambit can’t help. Be a liability like dis, me! Can’t fight. Can’t run! If Essex--!” He stopped mid sentence. 

Spencer waited, but when Remy didn’t continue, Spencer finished the thought for him. “If Sinister finds out about your current weakened condition, he may try to make a move on you.”

“… oui. An’ he’d get me.”

“You have a LOT of people there that would stand between you and Sinister, Remy. They wouldn’t let him.”

“An’ if any o’ dem got hurt…” Remy argued.

“It would be the same as you getting hurt protecting one of them. You wouldn’t regret it. You would feel it was completely worth it. And that’s how they would feel about you. You’re the X-Men. And you protect each other.”

“… Hate it when you talk sense, me.” Remy complained, and Spencer grinned.

“You’ll be fine, Remy. And besides. Even if Essex did get you, do you really think any of us would ever stop hunting for you?” Remy was silent. “Logan and I would tear this world apart and burn it to the ground to find you. Just like you would for us. And so would Rogue. And Storm. And Scott, and Jean… Your father… Hell, even your ex-wife. You have a LOT of people who love you, Remy. And who would move Heaven, Earth and Hell for you, if you needed them.”

Remy was still silent, but Spencer could hear his breath shaking. “I love you, Remy.”

“… Love you too, Spencer.” Remy gasped, and then pair just sat in silence, allowing an emotional Remy to compose himself. “How’s de case goin?”

“Frustrating. We have three girls dead and another could go missing any time.”

“How long he keep ‘em? What’s he doin’?”

“Uh… he keeps them for months. Takes them in October and kills them the following summer. And… he gets them into the most healthy, natural state that he can. He has them put on weight until they’re medically ideal, cuts their dyed hair and has it grow out natural…”

“… dat’s weird…”

“Yeah. Before they were taken they were medically underweight, had dyed their hair, tanned, wore colored contacts…”

“What’re y’all t’inkin’?”

“The profile has too many holes.” Spencer admitted with a huff. “We are assuming that this UnSub is kidnapping these girls, getting them healthy, and then kills them when they can’t appreciate themselves when they see what he’s done for them. Their friends say that the victims would have hated how they looked at their times of death. So we suspect that they maybe are someone who feels that their own natural beauty isn’t appreciated or—“

“Or dey lost someone?” 

“Yeah.”

“Hm. Like… a child passed due to anorexia or somet’in’ like dat?”

“Or something…”

“… Maybe jus’ me… but dat kinda damage, to kill kids… Wouldn’t be over demself. If dey were dat damaged at bein’ unaccepted, wouldn’t suicide be mo’ likely?”

“It’s hard to say. Some people have psychotic breaks that force them to project their rage at themselves out onto others…”

“But would someone in a psychotic break have de faculties to abduct girls and keep em dat long like dat?”

“… Doubtful. I think you’re right. It has to be something that happened to someone they loved… I gotta go.”

“Y’ find dis connard an’ you come home safe t’ Remy, y’hear?”

“I hear you.” Spencer smiled.

“Bon. Been too long since ol’ Remy had you.” Came the low purr, and Reid’s eyes widened and he blushed. “You gonna come see me?”

“… Yes.” Spencer squeaked, wincing when he heard the chuckle beside him, and he glanced over to see Morgan giving him a knowing grin, and Emily giving him a curious look.

“Remy lookin’ forward to it.” The Cajun drawled, a smirk on his lips. He KNEW he would have Spencer blushing… “Remy miss bein’ wit’ you, mon amour… Miss de taste o’yer lips… de sweat on yer skin… dose hot lil’ noises y’ make…”

“Remy!” Spencer hissed, eyes wide as he suddenly found himself surrounded by his entire team and two deputies, all giving him curious looks.

“How y’ feel wrapped aroun’ dis Cajun… naked…”

“REMY! Enough! I’m hanging up now!”

“Awwww… an’ ruin Remy’s fun?!”

“Goodbye, Remy.”

“Why you bein’ so mean to po’ Remy?”

“Goodbye, Remy!” Spencer repeated, louder.

“Aw, c’mon, cher! Bored as hell, me! Stuck in bed an—“

Spencer hung up, sighing and shaking his head with a little smile on his face.

“What was THAT about?” JJ asked.

“Remy’s bored, stuck in bed,” Spencer admitted, as Morgan blinked and looked down at his buzzing cell phone. “Saying that he’s hyperactive is… putting it mildly.” Rossi chuckled. 

“He’s going crazy?” Hotch asked, looking amused. Before Reid could answer, they all turned when they heard Morgan say into his phone, “What? Who is this? Speakerphone? Uh…” He looked up at the team and held up his phone. “You’re on speaker…”

“Spen-cerrrr!!!” Came the loud whine. “Hangin’ up on po’ Remy?! Dat wasn’t nice!”

Reid let out a shriek and leapt for Morgan’s phone, but Morgan, laughing, held it up over his head. Reid, struggling to get at it, cried “How did you get Morgan’s number?!”

“Pfft! Had de numbers for everyone on y’ team for YEARS, now, me!”

“Dammit, Remy!” Reid cried.

“C’mon now, Nightlight…”

“Stop calling me that!” Spencer shouted, and then glaring at Morgan, suddenly raised a hand and his eyes glowed. Morgan only had a moment to realize what Spencer was going to do, before Spencer had hurled a bolt of light and knocked the phone out of his hand. The cops yelped and jumped, and watched as the phone, encased in a ball of light, flew over everyone’s heads and into Reid’s waiting hands. He just glared at Morgan, turned off the speaker phone and said “I’m telling Logan. No, don’t whine to me… I’m on a case! I know you’re bored, but you need to behave yourself… No. No, just… NO. I’ll call you when we wrap things up and we’re heading home... And Remy? Do NOT call my team again unless it’s an emergency… Yes, I’m about as serious as I can get… Oh, you BET you’re in trouble! Uh huh… Yeah. I’ll see you when I get back… Yeah. Me too.” 

Spencer moved to hang up but paused and put it back to his ear. “Wait, what now? NO!!! Absolutely not! Don’t you DARE!!! No, I-- what..? What?! No, I’m not going to… but—I’m not--! You—“ He paused, then sighed and drooped. “Fine… Fine, yes. Alright.... Yeah. Yeah… I promise…” And with a little shy smile on his face, he hung up and gave Morgan his phone back before he ran his hand through his hair.

“Uh… sorry, guys.” He mumbled, and laughing, Morgan pocketed his phone. The others were grinning in amusement, too.

“He keeps you on your toes, doesn’t he?” Hotch asked, grinning, and Reid covered his face and groaned “You have NO idea… He DID make a good point, though. Odds are, our UnSub wouldn’t be doing this if it was about them. The trigger had to be something happening to someone they love. We need to have Garcia look into any unnatural deaths that happened prior to the first victim going missing…”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“We have seven.” Garcia said, looking at the team on her screen, and they looked back at her. “And one is… particularly interesting. Twenty year old Mikayla Polys.”

“… Mikayla?” The sheriff asked, eyes wide.

“You know her?” Hotch asked.

“Uh… my Son-In-Law is her cousin. Or, was… she died five years back.” The sheriff said. 

“Mikayla went to college in New York,” Garcia began, “and tried to get a gig in modeling. She was turned away. A lot. She did everything she could to alter her appearance to make the cut. Dyed her hair, got a nose job, got breast augmentation surgery, tummy tuck, even had a procedure to make her eyes wider… injections to plump up her lips… Eventually, she flunked out and came home with… enormous debt. She was anorexic, bulimic, manic depressive. She was finally hospitalized when she tried to get a… HORRIBLE surgery done to make herself taller… it involves… breaking the legs and keeping the ends of the bone separated, but close enough so that new bone growth occurs between them. And then repeating the process. It’s long and painful, but she could have potentially gained inches in height. When her father found out she wanted to go through that, he had her hospitalized. And there, she… committed suicide. Apparently, it had been her dream since she was little to be a model.”

And then two images appeared on the screen. The first was of a high school girl with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a wide smile. She had a slender, but curvy figure. The second image looked like a woman who was a decade older at least. She had blue eyes, blonde hair, she was tan, with large breasts, but the rest of her was, in a word, gaunt.

“Oh my God…” Emily breathed.

“That’s Mikayla.” Garcia said sadly. “Before she went to college, and after she came home. Her father is a retired physician. He uh… apparently talked to a few lawyers after his daughter’s death about the options in taking legal actions against the modeling agencies who had turned his daughter away and told her that she was fat, but they were never able to put together a proper case. And then… he wrote a letter to one of the agencies with a photo of his daughter, asking what disqualified her from being a model… and he actually heard back. They said she simply didn’t have the body type they wanted in models. She was short, and her bones weren’t long or elegant enough. Hence why she wanted the procedure to…”

“Conform to their standards…” JJ growled, looking beyond furious.

“Where does her father live?” Rossi asked the sheriff, who walked over to Reid’s geographical profile, and, right in the middle of the suspected area where the UnSub lived, he tapped the map. 

“Right here.”

“Let’s go.” Hotch nodded, and off they went.


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer grumbled when a hand gripped his shoulder and shook him gently.

“Reid.” 

“Mnnnh.” Reid grumbled, and tried to bury his face further into the pillow. He heard someone chuckling from further away. 

“Reid…” Came the call again, an amused tone in it.

Reid felt a whine skittering up his throat, and there was more laughter. From more people.

“Reid!”

“AAH!” Reid yelped, now bolting upright when he realized that it was his boss’ voice encroaching upon him. Hotch’s eyebrows were up and his lips were quirked in an amused smile. “… Sorry…” Reid mumbled, sheepishly.

“Damn… you were OUT!” Morgan laughed from across the jet. Emily and JJ were grinning at him from where they were playing cards, and Rossi had rested his book in his lap as he watched Hotch try to wake Reid.

“You alright?” The veteran profiler asked.

“Y-Yeah. Fine.” Reid nodded.

“I’m sure he’s just catching up on his sleep.” Hotch announced to the plane at large. “The last couple of months have been trying, I’m sure.” Reid gave him a little smile, confirming and appreciating Hotch’s observation. Hotch smiled back and then said, “You’ve missed probably three calls.” And he nodded to Reid’ cell, lying beside him. Reid blinked and picked it up, pressing the home screen button.

“… Four calls and seven texts…” Reid corrected, and quickly went to his texts. But a moment later, and the tightness in his shoulders melted away, and he huffed and shook his head. “Remy. He’s bored.” He mumbled, looking both annoyed and amused. “And a voicemail from Sco—Uh, Cyclops.” And he lifted the phone to his ear and listened. The team watched as a pleased look came over his face.

“… Kalifa passed her evaluation under the X-Men.” He announced, moving to the next voicemail. “… And Logan wants to know when I get home because he’s about to strangle Remy…” The team laughed at that.

“The X-Men evaluated the woman you want on your strike team?” Emily asked.

“For now, any mutant who wants to join the REMRT has to undergo stringent testing to ensure that they have their powers under control. For the foreseeable future, these evaluations will be conducted by those that the government has recognized as the experts; the X-Men.” Reid explained. “When the candidates I’ve chosen come in for their formal interviews this week, the X-Men will send a few veteran members to evaluate SSA Victoria Delgado, who is supposed to head up the Beta Team. If she does not pass their evaluation, she will be given the option to train with them until such a time as they determine her to be proficient.”

“What about this Section Chief?” JJ asked.

“I don’t know.” Reid shrugged. “I don’t think they’ll require it for her. She’s not going to be a Field Agent.”

“Do you know which X-Men will be coming to evaluate her?” Morgan asked.

“No…” Reid said, shaking his head. “but I assume Cyclops and Wolverine will come.”

“What about this Remy that we’re still waiting to meet?” JJ asked with a grin.

“I doubt it!” Reid laughed. “He’s not cleared for travel. SSA Delgado apparently has the ability to rapidly teleport short distances, and has minor telekinetic bursts, whatever that means… The X-Men will likely send their own Telekinetic and Teleporter… Phoenix and Nightcrawler. He uh, he was the one who got us out of the hospital.”

The team all looked at him with wider eyes now, remembering the dark, nightmarish creature that appeared and disappeared in a sinister cloud of smoke that smelled of Sulphur and Brimstone.

“He’s a good guy.” Morgan assured them all with a smile. “Quiet, gentle… very religious.” Reid nodded his affirmation of Morgan’s statement.

“Nightcrawler is very devout and virtuous.”

“When are they coming?” Rossi asked.

“Tomorrow.” Reid said with a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To say that the FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia was on edge was a bit of an understatement. A lot of people were anxiously watching out the windows… everyone knew that the X-Men were due to arrive any time.

Outside, at the front of the building, was the official welcoming committee. Reid was there with his team and Section Chief Strauss, SSA Delgado, General Clancy, FBI Assistant Director Nancy Halloway, and the pending Section Chief of the REMRT, SSA Lydia Sartorius.

When the call came in that the X-Men had arrived at the front gate, they quieted and straightened up. Everyone was nervous. Reid stood at the forefront with Strauss, Halloway and Gen. Clancy. Behind them stood Sartorius, Hotch and Delgado. The team were in the background, and beyond them, a small group of Marines as an honor guard… and to keep the nosey FBI Agents and Cadets out of the way. Beyond them, there to witness the monumental meeting, were many of those who had sat on the panels and debated the formation of the REMRT… Jordan Todd, Bart Devanny and Bryce O’Connell from Counter-Terrorism, Allison Courtnall from the NSA, Krueger Spence from the CIA had been joined by Gina Sanchez, Steve Escalante, Stacey Holly of Homeland Security, who had recommended Sartorius as Section Chief, and a few others who had been interested in the project and were high enough on the political food chain to be there, including a couple of Congressmen and women.

Logan appeared first on his motorcycle, and behind him came two black SUV’s, that looked very similar to the vehicles that the Bureau liked to use, though there were some very telling customizations on them… such as the prominent X’s on the rims and the grill… Morgan grinned in amusement at that.

Then Logan was approaching, cigar sticking out of the side of his mouth. His eyes were sharp and he was smirking as he walked up to the little welcoming committee in his black armored uniform. He stopped about ten feet away and then just stood there, inspecting the agents. Then the doors to the SUV’s opened, and five uniformed people piled out of each. Morgan was amused; Reid had been right. Cyclops, Phoenix and Nightcrawler. And Storm. His smile widened when he saw her, and she smiled back.

Then, the X-Men were standing before them. Cyclops (who hissed “Put that out!” at Logan) stood in the middle, the sunlight flashing off of his visor. He was flanked by Wolverine (who was grinding out his cigar under his bootheel) and Storm on one side, and Phoenix and Nightcrawler on the other. The latter was getting a lot of shocked and nervous looks. The dark furred creature just lashed his tail and smiled slightly, letting a sharp canine show.

Behind them stood the six mutants that Spencer had chosen to interview for his team… Kalifa, who was actually wearing jeans, a sweater and a cream colored headscarf, and the five graduated boys, Adam, Noah, Michael, Seth and Caleb, all in their X-Men uniforms. They seemed to be a bundle of excitement and nerves.

For a long moment, everyone stood staring at each other and then, diplomatically, Cyclops smiled and nodded. “Dr. Reid.”

“Cyclops.” Spencer greeted, looking like he wasn’t sure whether to believe this was actually happening. But he turned and did his duty, “This is Section Chief Erin Strauss, General Victor Clancy, and Assistant Director Nancy Halloway.” And then he glanced back, and the three standing behind them stepped up to join them. “Of course, my Supervisor, Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, SSA Victoria Delgado, mutant and intended leader of the Beta Team, and SSA Lydia Sartotius, mutant and intended Section Chief of the Rapid Emergency Mutant Response Teams. And of course you know my team, at least by my own words. You remember Derek Morgan?”

“Good to see you again, Agent.” Cyclops nodded.

“You too. All of you.” Morgan responded with a smile.

“SSA’s David Rossi, Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau. And Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia.”

Smiles, nods and waves were exchanged between X-Men and the BAU. Then all attention turned to the mutants.

“Ladies, Gentlemen. It’s a real pleasure. I’m called Cyclops. I’m the Field Leader of the X-Men.” Cyclops announced, still smiling. Then he turned his head to his right. “My Liuetenants in the field, Wolverine, and Storm.” Logan nodded, and Storm gave a gracious smile. Cyclops turned to his head to the left. “My wife, Phoenix, Headmistress of our school and one of the founding members of the X-Men. And Nightcrawler. A veteran X-Man, teacher and counselor.”

“Teacher and Counselor?” Strauss asked. Phoenix raised her head with a proud smile.

“Nightcrawler teaches Drama, German and is Counselor for our students with extreme physical mutations that they are unable to hide.” Phoenix said, laying a hand on Nightcrawler’s shoulder. “Many of these students come to us with incredible self-loathing. Some even suicidal. Nightcrawler helps these students come to grips with the reality of who and what they are, and many, under his guidance, have managed to reconcile themselves, and move down the path to self acceptance.”

It was AD Nancy Halloway who responded. “That is an… incredibly difficult battle for normal teenagers. I can’t imagine what you must go through with your students.”

Nightcrawler lifted his head. “You cannot begin to imagine vat zee students go sroo… In a vorld vere even zee normal humans struggle for acceptance…”

“There’s a new campaign…” Logan chuckled. “So yer ten pounds overweight an’ got acne? Hey, at least ya ain’t a mutant.”

“LOGAN!” Cyclops, Storm, Phoenix and Spencer all howled, glaring at the grinning feral.

“Ohoh, man…” Morgan snickered behind his hand.

Halloway looked like she wasn’t sure how to respond, now. “Um… So… this school… do you all… teach?”

“Everyone does their part,” Cyclops sighed from where he had virtually face-palmed over Logan’s inappropriate joke. He looked up at Halloway. “I’m Administration while Phoenix heads Academics.”

“What kind of Academics?” Strauss asked.

“All that would be expected of a High School Graduate.” Phoenix told her with a smile. “Our students all have the same basic core classes. Your math and sciences, language arts, government, economics, history… And of course, their own electives. Art, music,” she nodded to Nightcrawler, “drama. Technology. And physical education, as well. Wolverine teaches combat and self defense in addition to the occasional History class. And then we add in very stringent programs to help our students understand and control their mutant abilities so that they will not be a threat to themselves, or others, due to their lack of control. Storm is one of our best instructors there… many students have powers that are closely tied to their emotions. If they cannot control their emotions, they cannot control their powers. She has had to learn to do this herself. Now, she imparts that wisdom to our students.”

“That sounds fascinating.” Halloway said with a smile, and then allowed her eyes to drift past the X-Men. “And these are some of your graduates?” All attention turned to the young mutants behind the X-Men. Cyclops beckoned them forwards.

“Not all… Miss Kalifa Ahmed Al Karim came to us a few days ago from Boston, on Dr. Reid’s request.”

“Miss Al Karim.” Reid greeted. “I’m very happy you accepted.”

“I’m very happy for the opportunity.” Kalifa responded in her serene voice.

“And we,” Strauss declared, “were quite pleased to have a candidate who is prepared to enter straight into the Academy.”

Cyclops turned and gestured to the five young men behind him.

“Caleb Still Water, Noah Jacobs, Michael Eatros, Seth Makoa and—“

“Adam Corey.” General Clancy interrupted. Several people looked startled. Adam looked suspicious, and perhaps even a bit fearful as the General approached him, stepping between Phoenix and Cyclops to do so. But the man simply offered his hand. After a moment, Adam slowly accepted it. “I’m very pleased to meet you, son. And… on behalf of the United States Government, I wish to extend my most humble apologies for what you have gone through.” He sighed, his eyes sad. “The operation that resulted in the… utter destruction of your life, was not a sanctioned government operation. It was done under the table without any of the proper clearances. As such, there is no record of it, no paper trail to follow… I have not discovered who was behind it or what happened to your family. But I have opened an official Internal Investigation into the matter.” 

Adam looked startled, as did the X-Men. General Clancy continued. “I can’t promise you the answers that you want. But I promise you, whatever they are, there WILL BE answers. And the individuals responsible for what happened to you,” he glanced at Noah, “And you, Mr. Jacobs… will pay for their illegal actions.”

Adam just stared up at the man with wide eyes. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, before Cyclops finally spoke for him. “General… We can’t express how… appreciated that is. Thank you.”

Clancy merely nodded, gave Adam a little pat on the shoulder, and then to the group at large, declared “shall we go inside?”

When they walked in the front doors, after passing the Marines and other onlookers, several members of security were startled when they saw Logan. He had been there a couple of times with Reid and set off the metal detectors (he claimed hip replacement), and now he was revealed to be one of the X-Men. Logan looked amused, but rolled his eyes when he set off the metal detectors the moment he even got near them. The others snickered.

One by one they were cleared by security. There was a lot of interest when Cyclops removed his visor for inspection, and just stood there awkwardly with his eyes screwed shut.

“Are you okay?” Emily asked.

“Cyclops,” Phoenix answered, “is unable to control his mutation due to a brain injury he sustained as a child. The visor he wears controls the energy blasts that are emitted from his eyes. If he were to open them without the visor, everything in his gaze would be completely destroyed.”

“Pretty handy if ya wanna put a new hallway through this building…” Logan smirked.

“Enough, Logan.” Cyclops said flatly, accepting his visor back and replacing it on his face. And then they were all in the elevators.

“We will begin,” Halloway said, “with ironing out the details on your assistance with this project, uh, Mr. Cyclops?” Logan and Nightcrawler snickered, and Cyclops, his lips twitching, said “just Cyclops. And that sounds fine, ma’am.”

The elevator opened and they all stepped out. Halloway continued. “Once that is taken care of, our candidates will have their formal interviews. And after that, I think we would like demonstrations of their abilities.” She smiled at the six people that Reid had chosen for his team.

Hotch looked at the BAU. “Please keep them entertained until we’re ready for them.” And they turned and headed down the hall.

They gathered in the same conference room that had been used while setting up the REMRT. On one side of the table sat Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Storm, Phoenix, Wolverine and Reid. On the other sat SSA Delgado, SSA Sartorius, General Clancy, AD Halloway, Hotch and Strauss.

“This feels very surreal.” Strauss said, and everyone blinked, not expecting that, and then chuckles ran around the table. Hotch leaned over and looked down the table at Strauss, Clancy and Halloway. 

“Bring yourself to the realization that the three of us are the only ones in this room that are human.” He pointed out, and more chuckles filled the room.

“I think that’s a good place to start.” AD Halloway said with a grin. “Please… tell us what your abilities are.”

“Well,” Reid smiled, “as you all know, I can control light and have very, VERY limited telepathy, and impenetrable psychic shields.”

Logan just raised his hand and popped out his claws, making several people at the table jump. Then he raised his other hand, and stabbed himself right through the palm. All the agents jumped and stared in horror. He removed his claws, held up his palm and allowed them to watch the wounds heal over until his hand was perfect.

“… Logan.” Cyclops scolded.

“What?” Logan shrugged, leaning back in his chair. Then he looked at the agents and pointed at them, one by one, starting with Strauss. “You had an egg, fruit, bagel and coffee for breakfast.” He looked at Hotch. “… oatmeal. Coffee. Orange Juice. Banana.” Then to AD Halloway, “blueberries on LIFE cereal.” To Clancy, “eggs, hashbrowns, bacon.” To Delgado, “… coffee and a donut.” And then to Sartotrius, “breakfast shake with fruit. And coffee.”

Everyone gaped. “… How?” Clancy asked.

“I can smell it.” Logan said, simply. 

“I control the weather.” Storm said.

“I can emit powerful energy beams directly from my eyes.” Cyclops announced.

“I am a telepath, and telekinetic.” Phoenix declared.

“I am a teleporter.” Nightcrawler said, and then everyone looked at SSA Delgado.

“I can also teleport. And have limited telekinesis, I guess.” She said, and then everyone looked at Sartorius, the Section Chief of the REMRT.

“I can change colors.” She said, simply. 

“… What?” Hotch asked, leaning over and looking down the line at her. She turned and blinked at him, and then her pale skin, blue eyes and brunette hair changed… All of a sudden, she had tanned skin, blonde hair and dark brown eyes. “… Wow.” Hotch said, and with a grin, Phoenix announced, “Oh, that must be fun,” and chuckles went around the table.

Changing back to normal, Sartorius said “What I would like to iron out here, are the details of how you, the X-Men, can help us get this program up and running.”

Smiling, Cyclops said “We’ll help in any way we can. When you want to onboard mutant agents, we will assess their control over their abilities and train them if needed. We can step up to help guide the training of the Beta Team, once it has been assembled. Provided that the Alpha Team roster is finalized with the current candidates, the training will be minimal, as the five boys already work seamlessly together. But there is work to be done as they will have to work with new variables, that being with Miss Al Karim and Dr. Reid. And, of course, with the new freedoms, and restrictions, that come with being government agents. Also, if needed… if REQUESTED, we can spare some of the X-Men to accompany the team into the field. We have no problem deferring to Dr. Reid’s leadership. In addition, those of us who are familiar with field leadership, are more than happy to mentor him as he has expressed that he may appreciate.”

“Who in particular?” Halloway asked.

“Wolverine, I believe, would be Dr. Reid’s choice.” Cyclops replied easily. “But any of us would be happy to assist him. And I have no reservations with Wolverine helping him. If I did, I wouldn’t have him as one of my Field Lieutenants. He’s a firm leader, strict but fair, he thrives operating under pressure, is a deadly strategist and has incomparable instincts.” Logan just leaned back in his chair and grunted, pulling out a cigar.

“Even if he isn’t much of a people person…” Cyclops relented, and though no one could see, they were all pretty sure that he was rolling his eyes. “Put it away, Logan.”

The feral glared and grumbled, but obeyed. The other X-Men looked mildly amused.

“Well…” Clancy chuckled, “let’s finish this up and then we can start our interviews with Miss Al Karim.”


	15. Chapter 15

Seven people rose from the table. Assistant Director of the FBI, Nancy Halloway, smiled and said “Thank you Miss Al Karim. That’s it. If you’ll simply wait out with the others, when we’re done with everyone, we’ll head out for the demonstration of your powers.”

Kalifa Ahmed Al Karim nodded and moved over to the door, accompanied by those who had just interviewed her; AD Halloway, Gen. Clancy, Section Chiefs Strauss and Sartorius, and Unit Chiefs Hotchner and Reid. The door opened and they all froze.

The BAU Team had been keeping the young mutants waiting for their interviews company. When Kalifa had gone into her interview, they had been starting a poker tournament, while Rossi took the X-Men for a tour. But the Poker Tournament was no longer happening. Instead, the five boys, the table and chairs, and the remaining BAU members, JJ, Emily, Morgan and Garcia… were floating up by the ceiling… 

The other door opened and Rossi returned with the X-Men. They all stopped and slowly raised their eyes, their mouths falling open, just as the Agents conducting the interviews had done only seconds previously.

Four of the young mutants were laughing and singing (mostly off key and very unsure of the lyrics) along with Garcia, who had her skirt clutched tightly so that no one could look UP said skirt, as she drifted around through the air. Actually, it appeared that Garcia was leading the chorus…

“--love to laugh! Loud and long and clear! I love to laugh! So everybody can hear! The more we laugh, the more we fill with glee! And the more the glee, the more I’m a merrier me!!!”

Morgan and JJ were laughing along with them, Morgan doing sommersaults, and Emily was just kind of flailing around as she tried to control how she was drifting. The fifth boy, a small mousy thing, just casually drifted through the air, upside down, his face buried in a book on computer language, but he wasn’t doing a good job at hiding his little amused smile and the way he was watching his buddies from over the top (bottom?) of the book. And not a single one of them, human nor mutant, seemed bothered by the fact that they were, well… floating. Drifting, turning, flipping slowly, as if they were in zero gravity.

“So…” Reid sighed, grinning in amusement. “One of them can, um… manipulate gravity.” The agents now slowly turned to look at Reid, mouths agape.

After a moment, Strauss said “I’m not sure what I was expecting with them. But…” a little smile played at her lips. “They… they’re really just… kids.”

Hotch blinked at her, and then smiled, as did Reid. “That’s the point.” Hotch told her, gripping her shoulder briefly. 

Reid nodded, saying “Now you REALLY get it.”

And they stepped further into the room, Strauss glancing at Halloway and Sartorius, who looked thoughtful, and General Clancy, who was grinning at the antics before him.

“Noah!” Reid called, and the people up by the ceiling all went quiet. When they realized who was observing them (Cyclops cleared his throat and had his arms crossed over his chest), they at least had the decency to look embarrassed, gently righting each other as they drifted to the floor.

“Uh,” said Seth, checking his watch. “You’re early.” Morgan coughed to hide his laugh. He didn’t do a very good job.

“No one said that the interviews would take exactly what we predicted.” Spencer stated, and merely got a bland look from the boys. He just blinked, innocently. Reid’s team, and Logan, just looked amused.

“This is hardly what you want to present,” Cyclops growled, “interviewing with the FBI.”

“My fault.” Garcia said, raising her hand. “We were talking about their powers, I asked for a demonstration and… when we all started floating it reminded me of that scene from ‘Mary Poppins’ and I just started singing and, well…” She trailed off and shrugged.

There was a loud snort, and everyone turned. Nightcrawler just started laughing, and Morgan gave up trying not to. And then Emily and JJ found themselves overcome, followed by Storm and Phoenix and General Clancy. And finally, Reid, Rossi and Kalifa were laughing. Strauss, Hotch and Logan snickered quietly, while Sartorius, Halloway and Cyclops just watched and the boys just grinned.

But finally, the laughter died out, and Halloway just glanced down at the files. “Mr. Corey?” She called, and Adam gulped, nervously running his hand through his hair and checking that his inhibitor cuffs were on. Then he stepped forward, nodding as he passed Kalifa, who smiled reassuringly. He glanced over at the X-Men. Jean gave him a motherly smile and gently pressed her palm to his cheek, then stepped aside. Logan gave him a curt not, and Adam finally let a little smile quirk his lips, and he stepped through the door, followed by Hotch, Strauss, Halloway, Gen. Clancy, Reid and Sartorius. They all sat down around the table, and gestured to the remaining seat. Adam slowly sat down and placed his fidgeting hands into his lap.

“I think we should start and end this interview with the same question.” Halloway declared, and Adam looked at her. “Mr. Corey… do YOU have any questions for US?”

“I uh… I dunno…” Adam shrugged, glancing over at Reid, as if for reassurance.

“What made you apply for this position, Adam?” Reid asked. “Logan seemed surprised that you did.”

“I guess… it was partly because the others did.” Adam confessed. “And the other part being… well… what other options do I have?”

“No one is forcing you into this, son.” General Clancy said, frowning in concern.

“Not directly, no.” Adam nodded. “But… realistically, what opportunities are out there for someone like... me? I can’t hide that I’m a mutant. I can’t pretend to be normal. We have no idea why, but… I cut my hair once. Just… lopped it all off. The moment I used my powers, it shot right back out again… My friends called me a Super Saiyajin for months…” They stared. “… Nevermind.”

“What WERE your plans?” Strauss asked.

“… To stay.” Adam told her. “Become an X-Man.”

“You weren’t going to go to college?” Strauss asked him.

“What college would take me?” Adam shot back. “They may not ask if I’m a mutant on the applications, but the moment they set eyes on me… well…” 

“That’s not an issue now.” Halloway told him with a smile. “Georgetown is fully aware that we are funding the scholarships for mutants to get their degrees, and then join the Bureau.” Adam gave her a little smile in return, with a spark of hope. 

“What will you Major in?” Sartorius asked, finally speaking up.

“I don’t know.” Adam confessed, shrugging. “I never thought about it. I never let myself hope…” He trailed off.

“You don’t have to decide right away.” Hotch told him. “You can start college Undeclared.” That seemed to relieve Adam a bit.

“I guess…” the young man said slowly, “that when my friends were talking about whether or not to go for it… they made some really good points that I couldn’t argue with. And ultimately… it’s an opportunity for a future I never thought I could have.” His smile was much more relaxed and sincere now, with even a touch of excitement shinning in his eyes. “How can I pass that up? This may not be for me… but I have to try!”

“I think you may surprise yourself.” Reid told him.

“I honestly don’t know how much help I can be.” Adam admitted. “I mean… my powers are… so dangerous.” Concern flashed over his face. “I can’t even really defend myself without risking harming those around me.”

“What CAN you do that could be of help?” Reid asked.

“Well… I don’t have to have the Reactor on, so to speak, to fly. And I can withstand more harsh temperatures and pressure than a normal human. I also have enhanced strength, though nothing too impressive. Probably about twice that of a normal man my size and build. And of course, we’re all well trained in hand to hand… But uh… if a Nuclear Power Plant is ever damaged or compromised or about to blow… I can at least help THAT.”

“How so?” The General asked.

“Well… We can only test my powers so much, safely. So I don’t really know. But I can absorb Nuclear Radiation, just as I can generate it. Fact is… I won’t really know WHAT I can do until I… DO IT.”

“And you can do this under extreme stress?” Sartorius asked.

“The X-Men wouldn’t have recommended him if they didn’t have full confidence in his abilities to do so.” Reid answered on Adam’s behalf.

The interview continued for another half hour, and then Adam was excused. The group next found themselves looking over Michael Eatros. He seemed to be the exact opposite of Adam. Whereas Adam had sat himself down gingerly, hunched over, head down and fidgety, Michael dropped into the chair, leaned back and crossed his legs, resting his hands on the armrests. His sharp eyes inspected everyone in front of him, and a couple of them noted the slight flaring of his nostrils as he scented them, much like Wolverine. He exuded confidence, almost border-lining on arrogance. Spencer silently thought that this kid had OBVIOUSLY done a lot of training with Logan and Remy… and had picked up more than just the skills they had imparted on him…

“Good morning, Mr. Eatros.” Halloway greeted, and he nodded to her, a slight smirk on his lips. “Can you tell us what prompted you to apply for this position?”

Immediately, he was grinning, showing canines that seemed a bit more pronounced than normal, though not quite as much as the Wolverine’s. “Are you kidding?” He asked, looking absolutely ecstatic. “How could I NOT?! What kid never wanted to be an FBI Agent at some point growing up?!”

The Agents chuckled.

“This is pioneering stuff, too. Mutants in the government?” He shook his head. “This is history. I guess I wanna be a part of it and do what I can to make sure that history is done RIGHT. I can step up, and put my full potential to the best possible use; helping this world become a better place for everyone in it. Maybe I’m a naïve idealist, but I don’t want what happened to me, to happen to anyone else ever again.”

“What DID happen to you?” Sartorius asked, glancing down at the papers in front of her.

Michael’s face darkened. “I grew up in a small town.” He said. “I was always an athletic kid. From the beginning. But around ten or eleven, I started to get the feeling that maybe I was a bit TOO good at some things… and one night at dinner, I told my family that I suspected that I might be a mutant. My dad just laughed, and told me that I probably was. And then they told me that my big brother, Adrian, was a mutant. Our parents were really cool about it. They encouraged us to learn everything we could about our abilities. But uh… our neighbors didn’t share their acceptance. My brother was found out. The town was in chaos, they turned on us… and in the middle of the night, they… set fire to our house.

“My dad got me out. My mom and my brother… didn’t make it. Dad just threw me into the car and took off. We were chased, but we got away. The next thing I remember was my dad holding me and standing on the doorstep of the school. And… Cyclops was opening the door and letting us in. Sun wasn’t even up yet. Most of the X-Men weren’t even awake. I remember they were in pajamas… WE were in pajamas. I remember my dad talking to Professor X and telling him what had happened and begging him to take me and keep me safe. 

“The school was my home after that.” Michael said, his smile returning to his face. “But every summer break, dad would come get me and we would spend the summer travelling. He would take me to a different country. He spent the school year doing research and finding Masters around the world for me to train with over summer vacation. We’ve been everywhere, to every continent. Sometimes to the city, sometimes out in the middle of nowhere. I’ve spent my summer breaks for the last eight years, mastering various forms of combat and stuff. Karate and Judo in Japan, Kung Fu in China, Taekwondo in Korea, Parkour in France, Krav Maga in Israel, Kalaripayattu in India, Kali in the Phillippines…” He trailed off.

“Your power is described here as… Monkey See, Monkey Do…?” Sartorius said, slowly, and Michael grinned.

“That’s the easiest way to describe it. There was this… doctor who works with mutants… they did a lot of tests on me,” he held up his hands at the alarmed expressions and assured them “they weren’t forced, I was fine with it! But… Basically, when I focus and observe someone’s physical motion, my Occipital Lobe and the Visual Cortex go into overdrive well beyond the processing activity that is seen in a normal human being. And when I go to duplicate what I saw, my Primary Motor Cortex does the same thing.”

“What exactly does this mean?” Hotch asked.

“I have advanced connections between the parts of my brain that process my vision and movement. I can take what I see and translate it into a way that my body can understand and execute. While I’m in the observation mindset, they actually detected some change in temperature and micro-movements in my muscles… the ones that would be used to execute the moves being observed. It’s like my muscles are acknowledging that they understand what my eyes are seeing. 

“My eyesight is also beyond human. I can see twice as far with twice the clarity of a normal man with 20/20 vision, and I can see twice as well in the dark. My hearing is more acute, too. Not nearly as much as my eyes, but I can hear better, and in more frequencies. My sense of smell is a bit more advanced, again, not as much as my eyes, and my sense of touch is more sensitive. Because of that, and the speed at which my brain processes this information, I have wicked fast reflexes. And I also have normal muscle memory from all my training, so even if my powers were dampened, I can still kick ass.”

“But you can’t get out of one of my shields, hm?” Reid asked, a smug little smile on his face. Michael deadpanned and gave him a look. Reid just snickered, and the others looked back and forth between the two male mutants, curiously. But neither of them elaborated.

“I also recently figured out that I have precise muscle control.”

“How so?” Strauss asked. 

Michael grinned, loving the looks of shock on the faces before him when Strauss’ voice came out of his own mouth as he answered, “A lot of things.” Then he switched to Hotch. “I can control my vocal chords to control my voice and mimic others,” and then he switched to Reid. “… I can also stop my own heart.”

“What?!” Several of the Agents blurted.

In his own voice, Michael repeated, “I can stop my own heart,” and then elaborating, “I can’t do it for long, obviously. But I’ve stopped it for a full minute before. So… I can fake my own death!” And he looked quite proud of this. General Clancy chuckled merrily.

“What are you wanting to major in?” Sartorius asked.

“Well… I was planning to go to college. Just wanted to take a year off. Travel with my dad again.” Michael admitted. “And discuss options with him for college.”

“You sound like you and your father, Nikolas?” He nodded, “ are close.” Strauss smiled, and Michael nodded.

“We are. I mean… we’re all we have now, y’know?” He smiled and shrugged. “But anyway… I want to Major in Psychology.”

Michael’s interview continued for another fifteen minutes, during which the Agents were pleased to get to know a confident young man with a lot of enthusiasm for his future, and with a sarcastic, and sometimes morbid, sense of humor. He was smart as a whip (even if his grades in math didn’t show it) and had a very charismatic personality.

When Noah Jacobs was called in, he was revealed as someone a bit more laid back, and showed more of Adam’s shyness. But he did have an eager spark in his eye as he sat down. He neither leaned back like Michael, nor hunched over like Adam. He sat perfectly straight, very alert though his nerves were betrayed as he fiddled with one of his dreadlocks, before tossing it back over his shoulder and smiling, returning the greeting of the Agents.

Once again, Halloway began the interview by asking him, “What made you apply to this position, Mr. Jacobs?”

“When I found out I was a mutant,” Noah replied, “my dreams were crushed.”

“And so was your house, apparently…” Hotch said dryly, looking over the file before him. Noah gave them a sheepish grin. “What happened there?”

“Uh…” Noah bowed his head for a moment, as if composing himself. “My… dad died. I went to answer the door. And… there were…” He trailed off and swallowed. “They came to give notice… My dad had been killed in action overseas. I had noticed some weird fluctuations in my environment over the past couple of weeks, but didn’t know what they were. But in that moment… it all just exploded out of me… I uh… my power is gravitational manipulation. I brought the gravity crushing down on us. The Marines dragged my mother away as the house came down, and at the end it was just me and a giant pile of rubble in a crater. Then they dragged me off and I ended up in that… truck with Adam, when the X-Men saved us.”

“You took a whole house into a crater and you were unharmed?” Sartorius asked, amazed.

“My own personal gravitational field keeps me unaffected by gravity. Internally, I mean. I can go to space, or to the depths of the ocean without anything but an oxygen tank and something to keep me warm. I can make myself heavier if I want. I do that when I work out, actually.”

“What do you mean?” Clancy asked. Noah just stared at them, and a moment later, they all tensed when they felt themselves growing heavy. Halloway let out a shocked cry.

“I’ve just doubled the gravity in the room.” Noah declared. “Step on a scale and your weight has doubled. I run five miles like this three times a week. I do my cardio and some of my weight and resistance training like this. And sometimes, the others will, too.”

“Others?” Hotch asked as the heaviness faded.

“Michael, Seth, Adam and Caleb.”

“That’s… very impressive.” Halloway said, her eyes wide.

“We never did finish the initial question…” Strauss interjected. “What dream was crushed, Noah? What made you apply to the position?”

Noah turned to the side and rolled up his sleeve. On his right bicep was a tattoo… it was the Marine Corps Seal, and the name Corporal Isaac Jacobs. “I got this the day I turned eighteen… My dad was my hero, Agents.” Noah said, lifting his chin proudly as he rolled down his sleeve again. “He still is.”

“You wanted to be a Marine.” Reid concluded.

“Still do.” Noah nodded. “With this team you’re starting… well… maybe this can be one step closer to that for me. And if not… I can’t deny that I would be proud to be with the FBI. To serve my country however I can.”

“I am very happy to hear you say that, son.” Gen. Clancy grinned. “There are a LOT of eyes on this project. Its success may result in other departments expanding to bring their own mutant teams into the fold. The military is no exception. If this project goes well, and the military decides to try their own version, well… they will need someone with field experience to head up their own squad. If you do well in this endeavor… that could be YOU in a few years.”

Noah nodded, his eyes burning in hope and a new determination. “That would be… more than I ever dreamed for myself.” He said, his voice full of passion.

“What will you major in at Georgetown?” Sartorius asked.

Still grinning, Noah announced “No idea!”

Noah left his interview, bright with a new excitement in him, and exchanged a high five with Seth as they passed, and Seth stepped into the room, showing a similar excitement and confidence like Michael, but without the cockiness.

“Welcome, Mr. Makoa,” Strauss smiled. “Have a seat.” Seth did so.

True to pattern, Halloway said, “what made you apply for this position?”

“How could I not?!” Seth asked, a slight accent in his voice. “There aren’t many opportunities for mutants. We have to take them when they come. And for one to be THIS bad ass?! Oop… sorry…” And he winced and gave them an apologetic look for his language. The agents just looked amused. “It… this wasn’t something I ever even considered, but… It’s absolutely brilliant. We were all wanting to be X-Men. We want to use our powers to help people! And now we can… legally! We can pave the way to a new era for mutants! We can really make a difference. Isn’t that what anyone could ever want? Do something that makes a difference? Leave a legacy for the benefit of the future? I thought my legacy would be surfing, until I developed my powers!”

“Surfing?” Hotch asked, looking amused.

“Ya!” Seth nodded. “I spent my childhood on the Islands.”

“The Hawaiian Islands?” Strauss asked for clarification. 

“Ya. I was a junior surfing champion, but once my powers were revealed… well, I could never compete again.”

“Why?” Halloway asked, looking down at her papers. “Hydrokinesis… and that is?”

Seth focused his distinct aquamarine eyes onto her water glass, and everyone watched as the water bubbled up and out of the glass and danced around at a little twiddle of the fingers from Seth.

“I can manipulate water.” He said, sending the water snaking around them in a circle before returning to its glass.

“I see.” Halloway nodded.

“When my powers manifested, someone, I don’t know who, told my mom about the school. And she called them. Storm, Cyclops and Angel came to Hawaii to meet me and…” He shrugged. “I decided to go with them. And a few years later, so did my little brothers. They're fifteen now, twins. Devon and Dylan. They got their powers at eleven."

“What would you like to Major in at Georgetown?” Sartotius asked.

“Art.” Seth replied immediately. “I was told that the Bureau didn’t care what our degree was in, as long as we had one… and I’ve always wanted to study art.”

Sartotrius smiled. “Then you should.”

When Seth stepped out and Caleb stepped in, the agents couldn’t help but study the boy. He was the smallest of the group. He was short and slender, almost delicate. His dark chocolate hair fell down his back in a long braid, and he kept his eyes cast downwards as he sat.

“Thank you for coming in, Mr. Still Water.” Halloway said, and Caleb finally looked up at them. His eyes were striking. They were a metallic silver, as though liquid mercury had been poured into his eye sockets.

“It’s an honor to be here.” He said softly.

“What made you apply for this position?” Halloway asked.

“… I’m a hacker.” The boy responded bluntly. “It’s what I’m good at. It’s what I love. I want to put it to good use. Before this program was started, I figured my best bet would be with Anonymous.” He explained, referring to the online organization of activist and vigilante hackers.

Strauss frowned at that. “… have you ever worked with Anonymous?”

A little smile came over Caleb’s face and he simply said “I want to put my skills to use, legally.”

“That doesn’t answer the question.” Sartorius said. Caleb just held that little smile and remained silent. Reid raised his eyebrows and shared an amused glance with Hotch, and then Hotch said “It says here that you’re an archer?”

“I’m no Hawkeye.” Caleb nodded, while Reid snickered at Hotch’s changing the subject. “But I’m no amateur. I grew up shooting. It’s tradition.”

“Tell us about your powers.” Hotch said.

“I’m an AstralTechnopath.” Caleb said. “I… didn’t have the childhood horrors of being a mutant that most others do. I was very lucky. I grew up on the Reservation with my people.”

“You’re… Navajo?” Sartorius asked, looking down at his file. 

Caleb nodded, “full blood. My people were curious about my eyes, but I wasn’t shunned. If anything, I was honored. They believed I was chosen for a great purpose. Many of our elders took an interest in me from a young age. They were very firm in seeing that I learned our history and culture, more than the other kids. And then, when I was nine… I had my first Astral Projection. I had always been told that my powers manifesting was not something to be hidden, but to be celebrated. So when it happened, I told the elders. There was a feast and celebration in my honor. And they named me SpiritWalker. 

“It was after that, when trouble finally came. There was a legal battle over some land with the town nearby. We went out to demonstrate, the land was ours… they took me with them. And the men of the town panicked. I wasn’t seen as a future spiritual leader. I was seen as a dangerous mutant who would use his powers against them… a weapon that my people intended to use. They tried to kill me. My people protected me, and… 

“That’s when Wolverine found me. He was just passing through. Broke up the fight between the town and the reservation and… called the X-Men. They came the next night. And the elders agreed to send me away, for my protection. And for proper training with my powers that they couldn’t give. I still go back every summer break.”

“But with the X-Men, I learned what I never would have learned back on the reservation. I learned that I was also a Technopath. I could communicate and control technology with my mind. And then, completely on accident, I found I was an AstralTech. I was playing video games with the others. Online.”

“Others?” Hotch asked. 

“Me with Adam, Michael, Seth and Noah, against some of the other students. Anyway… someone, Michael, I think, suggested that I Project to spy on the other team. I wasn’t really focusing… I was still half paying attention to the game. And then I Projected. And I was IN the game. It was HALO. I could see the gun my hands. The grass under my feet. I could see my teammates’ characters around me. And then I moved. And I could see the virtual environment around me and I could see an opponent running. I chased him down. I climbed a rock, which you can’t do in the game! But I could! I could hear my friends asking me how I was doing that. And then I got blown up by an opponent, and I was back in my body.

“You projected yourself INTO a video game?” General Clancy blurted.

“Yessir. After that, I experimented. It’s not just video games. I project myself INTO computers. I can navigate networks, surf the internet, all from INSIDE. I can hack from inside. It’s faster and more efficient than doing it from a keyboard, but it doesn’t mean that I have an open path to every system in the world. It has to be something that I COULD do from a keyboard. Some system security is too hard for me to break into. If I can’t do it from my chair at my keyboard, I can’t do it from the inside, either. That’s why I’m still learning as much as I can.

“What will you major in at Georgetown?” Halloway asked. The answer was immediate.

“Computer Science.”

“We’re taking the others out to demonstrate their powers in a bit, Caleb.” Spencer said. “Your powers can’t be demonstrated like that.”

“What do you want me to do?” Caleb asked.

“What CAN you do?” Hotch countered.

Caleb stared at him for a long moment, and then, everyone jumped when their phones beeped. They all fumbled to pull them out only to find they had all received test messages from an unknown number.

‘This, for starters.’ The message read. They all raised their eyes and stared at Caleb. And then another message came in. ‘Set your phone down on the table.’ Slowly, they all obeyed. Caleb turned and looked at Sartorius’s iPhone. As they watched it unlocked, opened Pinterest and started to scroll through recipes. Caleb then turned his gaze onto Gen. Clancy’s phone. It opened his music and started playing Sinatra. Halloway watched as her own phone opened up Amazon’s app and began to search for XBOX Games. Hotch’s phone opened a video of Jack and it started playing. Reid’s phone opened up the GoogleEarth App and zoomed in on the Forbidden City in Beijing. Then Caleb’s own phone started playing Bejeweled. 

The Agents all stared around at the phones, all doing different activities.

“… Okay.” Halloway said slowly, eyes widening as her phone left Amazon and checked the weather.

“I think that will do for that, Caleb.” Reid grinned, and all the phones closed the apps and locked.

“Something else?” Caleb asked.

“What else you got?” Reid asked. Caleb let out a deep breath. For a long moment, nothing happened. But then, the door slowly opened and Garcia poked her head in, looking stunned.

“Garcia?” Hotch asked. She slipped in, her laptop in her hands. She moved over to the table and set it down, opened the screen and turned it around. On the screen, was a digital image of Caleb, sitting in a chair.

‘Thank you, Miss Garcia’ said a flat digital voice from the computer. Then, they watched as Caleb raised a hand up over his head. The image of him on the screen did the same. He put up the other hand. And then stood. He stepped up onto the chair. After a moment, he did a practiced backflip off, stumbling a bit on his landing. Everything he did, so did the image on the screen.

“Wow.” Garcia breathed. Caleb took his seat and folded his hands on the table, and the image of him on the screen disappeared and the internet started up. It went to YouTube and ‘The Last of the Mohicans Indiogenes’ appeared letter by letter in the search bar. The search results came up and the first video was selected and began to play, the Native American flute filling the room. A new tab was opened and a Facebook account was pulled up. “Hello from the FBI!” was typed in, and the status was updated before the account was logged out, and then a gmail account was checked.

“Wow…” Garcia said again.

“Watch this.” Caleb said, and a blank screen opened up. A moment later, and an image appeared on the screen. It was Professor X, leaning over his desk and scribbling on paper, even as he talked on the phone.

“No, thank you, Moira. That’s very helpful. Goodbye.” And he set the phone down, then reached out to a comm system and pressed a button “Rogue, could you please take inventory of the kitchen and make a grocery list?”

“Once Ah get this damned Cajun back inta bed!” Came the frustrated answer, and Professor X chuckled. But then he paused and slowly turned, looking at the computer. And then he smiled. 

“Good morning, Caleb. Agents. I trust we are demonstrating our mutant powers now?”

“Caleb’s, yes.” Spencer answered with a smile, then cringed when Garcia’s laptop started to play “Gagnam Style”.

“I hope you all realize…” Professor X said, “that he had to infiltrate my computer to turn on my webcam…”

“Impressive.” Clancy smiled. 

“I will let you all continue your interviews.” The Professor nodded, and his image vanished. A moment later, and Kevin Lynch was seen on the screen, tapping away at his own workstation, and talking on his headset.

“Nope.” He was saying. “He has no criminal record. But his brother has something… it’s a sealed file…” And then he froze. “Whoa… wait… what?! Uh… no sir, something’s happening. The… the file is unsealing on it’s own! No, I’m not doing it! I—“ He turned and froze, then said “I’ll call you back,” and jerked off his headset. “… Penelope?!” He was staring into the camera.

“Hi, Kevin!” She sang, waving.

“Did you hijack my system?”

“Nope! It’s all this kid!” And she pointed at Caleb.

“… He just unsealed someone’s juvenile record that was expunged! How?!”

“He’s a mutant, Kevin.” Hotch called. “We asked him for a demonstration of his powers.”

“Well… he’s currently got the Word of Warcraft up and running,” Kevin called, scowling at another screen, “has the Matrix playing over here, is looking at my online dating profile from several years back, and is ordering a pizza, WITH MY CREDIT CARD!!!”

“You want mushrooms?” Caleb asked calmly.

“I do!” Garcia chirped happily. “Can we get a supreme with a stuffed crust?!”

“Are we done with his demonstration?” Hotch asked, amused.

“For now, I think that is sufficient.” Halloway admitted, and Strauss had a little smile on her face as Kevin howled. 

Caleb had finalized the pizza order and it was on its way.

General Clancy just continued to chuckle in delight.


	16. Chapter 16

Nancy Halloway, Assistant Director of the FBI, let out a sigh of both annoyance, and amusement. A memo had been sent out, explaining to all that the gym was being used to evaluate the potential members of the REMRT that afternoon on their hand to hand combat skills, and to plan accordingly. What she had meant was, “please see about taking your students elsewhere for the afternoon”. Apparently, the hand to hand instructors of the FBI Academy took it as “cancel your classes and come watch!” The bleachers were FULL of Agents of all rank and Age, from cadets all the way to the SSA’s, Unit Chiefs, Section Chiefs…

When they walked into the gym, the rather high level of volume immediately vanished. Everyone stared at her, and her look of dismay. Behind her, General Clancy chuckled and said “should we really have expected anything different?”

“If it helps…” Cyclops murmured into Halloway’s ear, “If our positions were reversed, things wouldn’t be any different. The students and residents of our school are just as nosy.” Halloway was unable to hold back her smile at that, and she strode into the room, finally clearing the way for the others. 

The audience watched, eyes wide, and inspected Cyclops as he walked beside AD Halloway, General Clancy on her other side. After them came SSA’s Victoria Delgado and the Pending Section Chief of the REMRT, SSA Lydia Sartorius, chatting pleasantly with Phoenix. Then came Hotch, Reid and Logan, and they were followed by Strauss and Rossi, chatting with Nightcrawler, Emily, who was smiling as Morgan and Storm talked away, and finally JJ and Garcia with Khalifa, and the five boys from the Xavier School, staring around in interest that was both nervous, and excited.

On the first row of the bleachers sat the rest of what had been the welcoming committee that morning… Jordan Todd, Bart Devanny and Bryce O’Connell from Counter-Terrorism, Allison Courtnall from the NSA, Krueger Spence and Gina Sanchez from the CIA, Steve Escalante, Stacey Holly of Homeland Security, and the few numbers of Congressmen and women who had been interested in the project, as well as several high ranking leaders of the various branches of the Military.

Halloway, Clancy, Delgado, and the BAU sat down in the middle of the front row, while the X-Men and the kids they had brought stood in the middle of the room, facing Hotch, Reid, Halloway and Sartorius. 

“Alright.” Sartorius said. “Miss Al Karim, you said that you have no formal training in combat, but you will be entering the next semester in the Academy, so you will be going through our courses. You may have a seat.” 

Khalifa nodded with a small smile, and moved to sit beside Emily.

“The rest of you gentlemen are going to be tested, just as we would test any graduating cadet.” Sartorius continued, looking at Adam, Noah, Michael, Seth and Caleb. “You will be tested by SSA Derek Morgan, who teaches Hand to Hand here at the Academy on occasion, and Gina Sanchez, who teaches for the CIA.”

Gina Sanchez stood and walked over to stand by Morgan, who was looking surprised and delighted. The pair shook hands and offered friendly greetings before going to the locker rooms to change.

“Please go change, and we will begin.” Sartorius said, and Michael raised his hand, saying “I’m a master in half a dozen martial arts… is this necessary?? OW!!!” He stumbled forwards when he was walloped in the back of the head by the Wolverine.

“Be respectful and do what yer told, pup…” He growled.

“Yessir…” Michael gulped and ran for the locker rooms, his friends on his heels. Cyclops then looked at Sartorius.

“He doesn't have a problem with authority.” He assured her. “Just an ego."

"An’ a big mouth." Logan snorted. "I’ll take him down a few pegs if he don’t knock it off…:"

Smiling, Phoenix added "He isn’t nearly as arrogant as he lets on. He does it to cover up his nerves.” 

“Well… While we wait for them to change…” Halloway sighed, turning and looking at the full bleachers again, noting that more agents were creeping in even as she watched, “we may as well get introductions out of the way.” And she raised her voice. “As you all know, the members of the X-Men are here as our guests.” She called to the people watching. “You will be seeing them here on occasion, and you are to treat them with the same respect as you would any visiting Agent or ranking officer. Until further notice, they will be assisting in the evaluations and training of all mutants in, or entering, the Bureau. Discrimination will NOT be tolerated.” And then she held out a hand to Cyclops in invitation. 

The man lifted his head and called “My name is Cyclops. I am the Field Leader of the X-Men. With me are my Lieutenants, Storm and Wolverine,” he turned and gesture to them, “my wife, Phoenix, and this is Nightcrawler. It’s an honor to be here.” And then, at a gesture from Halloway, they all moved to sit on the front bleacher.

Gina Sanchez emerged from the women’s locker room first and made her way over to the mats. A moment later, the men’s locker room door opened and Seth stumbled out, grinning. Behind him walked Morgan, hand still out from shoving him, a grin on his face as he said “I’m gonna take that out on that smart ass of yours!”

“Chill, brah! No offense intended!” Seth cried, putting his hands up defensively as he fought not to laugh.

“Alright, youngsters. Have a seat, all of you.” Morgan commanded and the boys did so, moving to sit on the floor at the feet of the X-Men, all in their black track pants and gray t-shirts with a black X in the circle stamped on the chest. Morgan looked over them. “You’ll be called up, one at a time. And then, we’re gonna see what you can do. You defend yourself from me, and try to take me down. Then, Agent Sanchez will step in and we’ll see how you handle two opponents. Then we’ll see how you do with an armed opponent. Me with a gun, Agent Sanchez with a knife. Your objective is to disarm and subdue. And all of this without your powers.”

“Adam, you go first.” Cyclops commanded. “When you’re done, hand off your bracelets.”

“Yessir.” Adam nodded, raising to his feet and moving into the sparring circle to face Morgan.

The room was silent as the opponents were sized up… SSA Morgan, veteran hand to hand instructor, and an eighteen year old mutant kid with the wildest hair any of them had ever seen. Morgan took up a ready stance, and Adam followed his lead. He took a practiced stance, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, and then Morgan attacked. Adam stepped back, shifting his stance, and meeting Morgan’s attack. 

While he seemed nervous, his movements were confident as he deflected Morgan’s blows. Morgan was pleased, and upped the ante. The pair pivoted, stepped and dodged, soon moving around the mats in a fluid dance of hand to hand combat, the difficulty level increasing every few seconds as Adam managed to continue to hold his own. But as the time passed and sweat built up on them both, Adam’s frown deepened and he set his jaw in concentration and then—

“WHOOP!” Cheers went up in the stands as Morgan got ahold of Adam’s arm, spun him around, kicked his feet out from under him and with a loud smack, Adam was on his chest on the mats, effectively pinned. Wincing as his arm was jerked between his shoulder blades, he smacked the mats with his free hand in surrender. Morgan immediately released him, stepping back and offering a hand with a smile and a booming “Good!”

Smiling back, Adam accepted the hand to his feet and pushed some of his hair out of his face. Morgan glanced at the bleachers; Cyclops had a little smile on his face and was nodding, pleased with Adam’s performance. Phoenix was smiling and she and Storm both joined in the soft scatter of applause. Adam looked at Logan. The feral gave him a shadow of a smile and a gruff nod. That little gesture had Adam beaming in pride, and this did not go unnoticed by the members of the BAU…

CIA Agent Sanchez stepped forward then, sharing a little smirk with Morgan, and then Adam was crouched down, hands up, and watching the pair circling him. This fight went much faster. Sanchez was damn fast, and efficiently managed to push Adam into retreating, straight into Morgan’s reach, and they soon had Adam down.

“Again.” Cyclops called, firmly. Morgan and Sanchez glanced at him, but silently helped Adam up and moved for another round. Adam held them off a bit longer this time, but it was only minutes before he was down again. “Don’t get complacent.” Cyclops called, speaking directly to Adam and the other boys. “You’ve trained and sparred with the same people, over and over again. Throw someone new in, and all bets are off. You don’t know what they can do like you do about your sparring partners. That first round was sloppy, you weren’t taking it seriously.”

“Yessir.” Adam nodded. “Sorry, sir.”

“Don’t apologize to me, Adam.” Cyclops responded. “The only one you wronged was yourself.”

“Yessir.” Adam nodded again, and gave Morgan a little smile when the man slapped his shoulder with an encouraging nod, and then pulled a plastic prop gun.

“Alright, kid. Disarm me.” 

It took four tries before Adam was able to do so, without Morgan stopping the fight to declare “you just got shot.”

He did better disarming Gina Sanchez with the knife, getting it successfully on the second try, though the first had ended with him getting pretend-disemboweled. In the end, the crowd politely applauded, Morgan and Gina told Adam it was a job well done, and then spoke briefly with Strauss, Reid, Hotch, Sartorius and Halloway, while Garcia, on her laptop, typed away at their conclusions on Adam’s assessment. Then Morgan headed back onto the mats.

“Eatros! Front and center.”

“I’m going last, sir.” Michael said calmly. Morgan blinked and opened his mouth to counter that, but Logan declared, “he’s goin’ last.” Morgan blinked again. “Trust me.”

“… Alright, man.” Morgan chuckled. “Jacobs!”

Noah stood and accepted Adam’s inhibitor bracelets, slapping them on himself and turning them on. Then he and Morgan faced off.

“I hear you’ve always wanted to be a Marine.” Morgan said, and Noah grinned.

“Yes SIR!”

The Marines watching in the stands let out a thunderous cheer, and several enthusiastic “OORAH!”s were heard. Noah glanced at the bleachers, his grin widening

“Well then…” Morgan chuckled. “Let’s see if we can’t get you there someday.” And he moved in. Noah quickly proved that he was more adept at hand-to-hand than Adam. Even Morgan had to admit several minutes into the fight that the kid was damn good, and had obviously worked very long and very hard. It was tough, and both combatants worked up a sweat quickly as they grappled. There were several close calls. Twice, Morgan managed to throw Noah off balance and hurl him to the floor, but Noah knew how to take a fall. Both times he managed to roll and come right back up onto his feet, not giving Morgan a chance to pin him down.

The Marines in the stands were making a huge ruckus now, cheering on Noah, and when Morgan finally managed to catch Noah’s wrist, twist and throw him over his leg, Noah hit the floor and Morgan had him. When Noah tapped out, the Marines exploded once more. Noah was actually laughing as Morgan helped him to his feet, and the pair grinned, shaking hands before turning to welcome Gina Sanchez onto the mats. She looked impressed, and then, patting Noah on the shoulder, told him so. Noah just looked thrilled, but readied himself for the next round.

That one, just like, Adam, was shorter… but with interesting results. Noah didn’t let Gina intimidate him, even after taking a few hits that would leave some nasty bruises, and when Morgan moved in, he held his own for longer than anyone expected. The round ended comically when Noah somehow managed to get an arm around Gina’s waist and was holding her off of the floor when Morgan moved in and robbed him of his balance. The crowd was roaring again, this time in laughter, when Morgan pinned Noah down, with Gina pinned underneath Noah. And she was not happy, struggling to get free and beating both men about the head as she shouted and cursed at them to get the hell off of her. And once she was up, she was shouting and cursing at Kreuger Spence, who she had spotted taking pictures.

Noah was also much faster and more skilled at disarming. It only took two attempts to successfully disarm Morgan without getting “shot”, and while he may have taken a few cuts from the knife before disarming Gina, none of them would have been considered overly dangerous. And so, trying not to turn red under the shouts of approval from the Marines, Noah returned to the side lines and sat down, handing the inhibitor cuffs off to Seth.

“Alright…” Morgan called. “Makoa!”

Much like his mutation, Seth was very fluid in his movements. Not as defensive as Adam, nor as offensive as Noah, Seth proved to be adept at evasion, and in taking the movements of his evasive tactics to put himself into a place to strike back. He was tall, lean and quick, with the grace of a dancer. But the round ended shortly after Morgan actually managed to get his hands on the kid. 

The round with Gina was more interesting, as Seth had to show a bit more offensive action, and his style was very similar to Gina’s. Neither could strike very hard, but they could strike a lot faster, and thus get in more hits. He very nearly fell into the trap that Adam had, but managed to remember, locate and evade Morgan at the last second. It was Gina who finally took him down, managing to dart in and take his legs out from under him.

He did fine disarming Morgan, but had some issues with Gina and the knife, and it took him two long winded attempts to disarm her without “bleeding out”, so to speak.

“Still Water!” Morgan called, and watched the small quiet boy approach. The round went about what everyone had expected. Caleb was small and not very physical. He had been taught self defense and hand-to-hand, but he had not excelled. While he would certainly be able to hold his own against an untrained civilian, it would take some work before he would be able to handle himself with an opponent with formal instruction under their belt. Surprisingly, disarming didn’t seem to be a problem for him; he managed to disarm both Morgan and Gina in only two attempts each, his movements quick, decisive, and obviously well informed on where and how to grab, twist, squeeze or strike to break their grips on their weapons as soon as he got his hands on them.

And then, finally, Morgan was turning and looking expectantly at Michael.

“Alright kid. Last.”

Smirking, Michael stood, accepted the bracelets from Caleb and put them on.

“Check your ego…” Logan growled, and Michael paused and looked back at him, amused.

“No showboating.” Cyclops added on. “Be mature, Michael. Professional.”

“You guys take the fun out of everything…” Michael groaned, grinning. “Havok says—“

“My little brother is HARDLY a role model.” Cyclops scoffed, as Nightcrawler, Phoenix and Storm laughed.

“Alright kid. You think you’re hot stuff?” Morgan asked, and smiling innocently, Michael shrugged. “Let’s see what you’ve got.” Morgan laughed, and moved in.

Seconds. It was seconds. Morgan threw fast strikes. He wasn’t even sure how many. Michael, eyes intense and focused, moved masterfully. Block, block, deflect, turn-- WHAM!!!

“OOOHHHH!!!” The Agents and Marines on the bleachers howled, leaping to their feet as they stared at Derek Morgan, pinned by a kid. Morgan just stared, looking very confused as to how he had gotten there. And then he was being offered a hand. Numb, he accepted it, and Michael pulled him to his feet.

“… Damn.” Morgan finally said. “… Again.” And he and Michael took up a fighting stance. Morgan was a bit more cautious this time, and his eyes mirrored the focus in Michael’s. Once again, the moves were fast, hardly able to be tracked. The pair circled each other in a lethal looking dance, and then SHMACK!

“OOOOHHH!!!” 

Morgan was down again. Eyes burning, he was on his feet quickly and saying “AGAIN!”

They were dizzying. Neither heard the wild excitement of the crowd observing them. And then it happened. Morgan seized, spun and threw, and Michael went flying. Morgan pursued quickly, seeing the boy coming up and moved to bring him down. But then Michael pushed his body up into the air on his hands, his legs were around Morgan’s neck, and he twisted and threw his body back and came down to the mats, using his legs, weight and momentum to hurl Morgan over himself, through the air and onto the floor, and Morgan was once again pinned.

“Shit.” Cyclops blurted unexpectedly, and Logan grinned, saying “Natasha taught him THAT one!”

“Natasha?” Gen. Clancy asked. 

“Romanov. Black Widow. S.H.I.E.L.D. The Avengers.” Logan said.

“That was pretty funny.” Cyclops admitted, smirking. 

Grinning, Logan explained “He saw some of her moves and wanted ta learn ‘em. His friends laughed at him and asked him why he wanted ta learn to fight like a girl. She had them all on the floor in less than five seconds and Michael said “I’m not learnin’ ta fight like a girl. I’m learnin’ ta fight like a lady.” An’ Natasha decided then an’ there that she liked ‘im.”

Morgan staggered to his feet, eyeing Michael in near disbelief.

“Morgan!” Sanchez called, and she was running into the ring, looking quite excited at the challenge. And then they were both moving in on Michael without hesitation. Now the agents, marines, and even some of the Congressmen were shouting and cheering as a grin overtook the young mutant’s face as he met the double assault without hesitation, and even picked things up a bit; it became very clear that he had been holding back in his one-on-one with Morgan.

“He’s good.” Hotch murmured into Reid’s ear. “Watch out, someone might try to poach that one from you.”

“Oh, I see how Escalante is looking at him…” Reid murmured back.

“I’m more worried about the guy by the door…” Hotch responded, and Reid glanced down at a man in a military uniform standing right beside the door into the gym. He was watching Michael with a smirk on his face, and taking a video of him on his phone. Reid frowned and reached forward, tapping Adam on the shoulder. Adam glanced back.

“Get Caleb’s attention. Discreetly.” Reid said, and Adam leaned over and whispered to Noah, who whispered to Seth, who whispered to Caleb. Caleb turned and looked at Reid who looked pointedly at the man by the door. Caleb looked over at the man. A moment later, Reid’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out, glancing down at the message as the crowd howled in amazement as Michael’s moves took on a more acrobatic feel, some of which Reid recognized as Remy’s style.

‘What do you want me to do?’ Said the text on Reid’s phone.

‘Delete the video. We don’t want anything getting out right now.’ Reid sent back. ‘Send him a message that he doesn’t have the clearance to be taking footage of this session out of here.’ Caleb gave the barest nod, and Reid watched as the man by the door stiffened and a confused look overcame his face, before that was taken over by anger and frustration. Then his eyes widened and snapped up, looking over at the bleachers. Reid saw him staring at Caleb in shock, and then the man was looking at him. Reid stared back, allowing his eyes to glow slightly. The man scowled, and slipped out. 

Caleb looked back at Reid, smiling slightly when Reid nodded his thanks. The pair turned their attentions back to the fight just in time for Michael to pull a move that looked like something out of a breakdancing video, holding his weight on his hands as he spun and twisted his body around, his legs spinning and rotating and taking Morgan and Gina’s legs out from under them. Then he was kneeling over Morgan, a knee on the man’s chest, even as Gina planted her hands on the mats and kicked up, the rest of her body following in a fluid movement until—

WHAM!

Michael’s hand shot out, caught her chest and shoved her right back down again.

“Nuh-uh.” He scolded, grinning down at her. She glared at him, then grumbled and let her head thump back onto the mats, closing her eyes. “I win.” Michael snickered.

“Little smart ass…” Morgan snorted.

“Is it arrogance if it’s true?” Michael asked, cocking his head before standing and backing off, offering his hands. The two agents on the floor accepted and he pulled them up. “Still wanna test me on disarming you? Or have you had enough of me kicking your butt?”

Before either could answer, there was a loud growl and a sharp, metallic sound. Michael froze, eyes wide, then whirled, just in time to see the Wolverine launch himself off of the bench, claws bared.

“SHIT!!!” He yelped, stumbling back and fumbling to get off his inhibitor cuffs as the larger, stronger feral came at him.

“RRRAAAAAAGH!” Wolverine roared, and the audience watched the kid desperately trying to avoid his claws. Several looked at Cyclops and the others… they just sat and watched as Michael tried to fend off the Wolverine, but in a matter of seconds, Michael had fallen back to the floor and with a roar, the Wolverine came down on him, stabbing his claws down. He was on his knees, straddling the kid’s waist, and had withdrawn his middle claw; the two others were stabbed into the floor on either side of Michael’s wrists, pinning him down.

“… Ya listen close, pup… I’m gonna take yer tongue outta yer head if ya can’t keep it civil an’ respectful… This ain’t the school. These people ain’t the X-Men. This is the FBI. Ya wanna make a life here, ya earn it. They don’t owe ya NUTHIN’, got it?! Ya wanna be one of them?! Then ya work fer it! Jus’ like every agent had ta! Ya think they’ll tolerate yer mouth? Or yer attitude? Ya think Dr. Reid will let ya git away with it any more than I do?!”

“I’m sorry…”

“Damn straight ya are.” Logan snorted, sheathing his claws and stepping back, watching Michael scramble to his feet. The crowd tittered when Wolverine said, “Yer gonna be even more sorry when I tell yer father.”

“WHAT?!” Michael yelped, hurrying after him back over towards the others, looking half panicked.

“Ya heard me.” Logan snorted, re-taking his seat between Cyclops and Storm.

“And Michael?” Cyclops called. “Detention.”

“WHAT?! I graduated!”

“You still live on campus.” Phoenix said with a little smile. 

“Laundry.” Storm added, and Michael drooped.

“And yard.” Cyclops added.

“WHAT?!” Michael yelped as the other boys all burst out laughing.

“Now finish yer evaluation like a grown ass man.” Wolverine spat. “… Punk.”

Michael groaned, rolling his head on his shoulders and trudged back out onto the mats, where Morgan was trying VERY hard not to grin, and was failing. Michael finished his evaluation, successfully disarming both Morgan and Gina on the first attempt, though both could tell that his heart wasn’t in it any more; he wasn’t nearly as fast, or flashy. He just got it done.

When the room started to empty, the audience heading outside for the Power Demonstrations, Cyclops assured Halloway, Clancy, Reid and Sartorius, “Michael can and will follow orders. He hasn’t mouthed off like that in a while, it’s the excitement getting to him. I still recommend him. Highly. He just has a little… maturing to do.”

“As do all boys his age.” General Clancy nodded.

“Are you really going to tell his dad?” Reid asked Logan.

“Damn right I am.” Logan snorted back. “His old man don’t tolerate disrespect… That kid’ll get a damn fine verbal ass reaming…”

And chuckling, they headed outside.


	17. Chapter 17

The large field was surrounded by people. FBI Assistant Director Nancy Halloway let out a resigned sigh, and beside her, Cyclops, Field Leader of the X-Men, chuckled.

“It’s alright.” He told her. “They’re curious. Nothing surprising or wrong with that.”

“Things are changing.” Phoenix nodded. She looked at Halloway, “They’re probably also a bit scared. This is our opportunity to show them that they do not have to fear us. Let them watch. Let them interact with us and our students. Let them get to know us. They’re the ones the kids have to work with.” And they all looked at the five boys who had changed back into their black armored X-Men training uniforms.

“Alright! Let’s get started!” They all turned when Sartorius took charge. “Let’s see what you kids can do! Corey! You’re up.”

“Uh… mine really isn’t a power to be… safely demonstrated?” Adam called, awkwardly raising his hand.

“Ya don’t hafta set off a nuclear blast, kid. There’re other things yer able ta do.” Logan pointed out. Adam nodded and walked forwards into the field, clicking off his inhibitor cuffs. The crowd seemed to hold its breath as it watched Adam standing in the middle of the field, and then, as they watched, his eyes and his violently orange hair took on a strange, pulsing glow. He seemed to be surrounded by a strange energy, reminiscent of the heat shimmer mirages seen on concrete on a hot day… Though there was no wind, his hair seemed to be blown about gently, and then he rose off of the ground and into the air.

Suddenly, a shout went up.

“INCOMING!!! WE HAVE INCOMING!!!”

Everyone whirled, staring up into the air where the shouter was pointing; something was coming their way. Guns were drawn. Wolverine’s claws snapped out and the X-Men, and their students, took up ready stances. Reid stepped forward with them, Delgado by his side. The thing came hurtling down and then…

“Aw, hell…” Logan growled. The thing, blasting AC/DC from unseen speakers, landed in an open area with a heavy thud, and everyone stared.

“I’ll leave this one to you,” Cyclops smirked, relaxing and folding his arms over his chest. Logan growled and stalked towards the figure who was walking towards the X-Men and the evaluation committee. Reid looked slightly star-struck…

“What the hell’re YOU doin’ here?” Logan snapped, glaring as the music shut off.

“If you’re the guy in charge, I guess that explains what happened to my invitation.” 

“Ya weren’t invited.”

“Claws away, short stack.” And then to Cyclops, “You know, I hear there’s this thing called Kitty Caps, you can apply instead of declawing?”

Logan snarled. “What in the flamin’ hell d’ya want, Stark?!”

“Down boy.” And Logan’s eye twitched when a metal hand pat him on the head. “And you must be the famous Dr. Reid!” Staring, Spencer accepted the hand, shocking his team. The faceplate slid away to reveal the face of the man. “Tony Stark. It’s a pleasure.”

For a long moment, Spencer just gaped at IronMan. Finally, he swallowed and managed to say, “It’s a real honor, sir. What can we do for you?” Reid asked.

“I just came to watch!”

“Go away.” Logan grumbled. Stark ignored him. 

“I am… VERY interested in this project you’ve got going on here, Dr. Reid. And… I think I can help.”

“Help how?” General Clancy asked.

“… We’ll see.” Stark said with a little smirk. “Are there refreshments?” And then to poor confused Adam Corey, “Carry on, Glow Stick!”

Adam blinked and looked at Cyclops. “Um…”

“Show them what you’re made of, Adam.” Cyclops smiled. “Show us what you can do. You CAN do it safely. CONTROL.”

“Adam.” Reid called. “RELAX.”

“Yessir.” Adam nodded, and with a grin, he turned his eyes to the sky and shot into the air. The crowd was quiet as he moved about a hundred feet into the air, glowing brightly. And then, suddenly—

Ka-SHOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

“Holy shit!” Stark declared at the massive, fiery explosion. People screamed, ducking down, some hitting the ground.

“What the hell is that?!” General Clancy gasped.

“That,” Phoenix said calmly, “is a Nuclear Explosion.”

“… Nuclear?!” Stark echoed, making a double take. “That kid is a NUKE?! Jarvis?!”

A voice from the suite declared, “there seems to be extraordinary readings on the Geiger counter, sir. But it is falling.”

“He’s reining it in now.” Storm smiled, watching as the explosion began to do the exact opposite and seemed to implode, and then swirl around Adam in a fiery cocoon before dissipating on the wind… he floated there for a moment, glowing a bright pulsing orange.

“Now he’s drawing in and neutralizing all the radiation.” Cyclops announced. Slowly, the glow faded and Adam returned to the ground, the energy waves around him disappearing.

“HEADS UP!!!” Several people jumped when Michael charged forwards. Adam blinked then grinned widely and dropped to one knee. With a simple hop, Michael moved to stand on his friend’s shoulders, and Adam rose, then offered up his hands.

“Adam also has about twice the strength of the average man his size.” Cyclops explained, as Michael stepped into Adam’s hands, and then lifted one foot, balancing in Adam’s other palm. With a look of concentration, Adam slowly straightened his arm, holding his friend’s entire weight up over his head in one hand.

“Michael is about one seventy five, give or take.” Logan said, glancing at the interview panel. Adam flicked his wrist then, and Michael executed a clean backflip, landing neatly with a grin. The pair bumped fists and returned to the side lines.

“You’re up, Michael.” Reid said with a smile. And Michael looked thrilled. Smiling in amusement, Cyclops, Storm, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Gravity and Tsunami followed. They moved to surround Michael in a large circle, and everyone took up a fighting stance.

For a moment, things were quiet. Then, Nightcrawler charged forwards on all fours with a rather happy sounding battle cry. He leapt, flying straight at Michael and then—

BAMF!!! 

He was gone, and Michael was moving. He spun, dodging a blast from Cyclops, dropping and spinning to avoid a graceful kick from Storm, rolled to elude the Wolverine’s claws, and then was twisting in the air in a father flashy butterfly kick that Gravity barely blocked.

BAMF!!!

Nightcrawler dropped and landed on his back. Michael threw himself forwards into a roll, slamming Nightcrawler on the ground and breaking his grip, rolling up to his feet and leaving the older mutant lying flat on his back on the ground. Then he jumped, evading Wolverine’s claws again, and actually climbing the feral almost like a staircase… he stepped onto the man’s slightly bent knee, and then… his face.

Wolverine let out an interesting noise as Michael leapt off of him, sending him crashing down to the ground with a crushed nose. Michael arched backwards, sailing over Cyclops and actually reaching down, grabbing his shoulders and used the momentum of his own falling body to bring the man down to the ground, with Michael landing in a crouch over his head. Tsunami tackled him and the pair rolled across the ground, but with deft judo-esque movements, Michael had escaped Tsunami, blocked a strike from Gravity and took his legs out from under him, before whirling and catching Nightcrawler’s tail.

The kid moved like lightning, quick and agile, almost seeming to predict his opponents’ movements, and when he struck, it was hard, fast and effective. The crowd of observers was soon shouting like crazy, cheering and letting out howls of amazement as he pulled off moves that didn’t even seem possible outside of the most digitally embellished martial arts movies. 

Ten minutes later, the battle had officially ended when Wolverine finally managed to tackle TigersEye from behind, bring him to the ground, and immediately, Gravity, Tsunami and Cylops dogpiled on top, finally pinning Michael down. Storm and Nightcrawler just stood over them, laughing.

“GOD YOU WEIGH A TON!!! GET OFF!!!” Michael was heard howling, and the crowd joined in on the laughter. But they did, and Michael got to his feet, giving Wolverine a look. 

The feral just grinned and chuckled, pointing to the side. “All the way down, kiddo.” He declared.

Michael huffed, pushing his hair out of his face, but turned and looked down the length of the field. Then, with a look of concentration, he broke into a run. He ran for a few strides, then with a little hop of preparation, he threw himself into a string of acrobatic gymnastics down the entire length of the field, ending with a physics defying full twisting triple layout punch front.

“Holy shit.” Morgan blurted, eyes wide. “How--?!”

“Mutant.” Hotch reminded him, and the others snickered.

“Yeah.” Spencer grinned. “That’s a physical impossibility for a normal human being to do without a spring board or trampoline or something.” 

As the mutants all returned to the sidelines, Stark looked at Logan and asked “Isn’t that the kid that Natasha likes?”

“Yep.” Logan nodded.

“Huh. He’s grown.”

“Kids do that.” Logan stated calmly.

“Noah.” Cyclops called. “Go ahead and step in. Use the car, please. CAREFULLY.”

“Yessir!” Noah grinned, and he rose off of the ground and drifted towards the parking lot, all attention turning onto him. Noah turned and reached his hands out, focusing, and a few shouts of surprise rose from the crowd as one of the SUV’s that the X-Men had arrived in slowly began to rise off of the ground, drifting and rotating in the air. A simple movement sent Noah towards it, and then his fingers brushed the bumper. A little push and it went spinning up into the air and towards the field. 

“Agent Hotchner?” Cyclops asked then, grinning. “Care to assist?”

“… How?” Hotch asked, warily.

“… Catch.” Cyclops smiled, and Hotch turned, eyes wide, as the car headed straight for him. The crowd was silent as he held his ground and watched it come, even as the other agents backed away.

“It’s okay,” Noah called down to him, smiling. “It’s in a state of Zero Gravity.”

Hotch lifted a hand then and the hood of the car settled against it. Hotch’s eyes widened, and he pushed up. The car drifted upwards.

“… That’s weird…” The Unit Chief muttered, looking slightly disconcerted as it floated over his head. A moment later and a grinning Derek Morgan jumped up and grabbed onto the back bumper. His weight tugged it down and he let go as it began to spin, hood over wheels.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” He yelped, running as the car spun down on top of him.

“It got it.” Laughed Adam, catching the hood with a grin, and then shove it straight up into the air. The SUV shot upwards, spinning on its side, until Noah, still grinning, caught it and began to guide it back to the parking lot, where he gently set it down.

“… Can I borrow him, next time I have to weigh in at the doctor?” Emily asked wistfully, and the others laughed.

“Noah! Let’s have a wide area of effect, please!” Cyclops called. Noah nodded, now with a very evil grin, and then the crowd around the sides of the field began to shout and yelp in alarm as everyone drifted up off of the ground.

“Oh, no no no!” Strauss gasped, obviously not liking it one bit, and Rossi didn’t look too pleased, either. General Clancy cursed loudly, windmilling his arms, and then let out a hysterical laugh. Some of the marines and cadets were laughing now, too, and pushing each other around. One went cartwheeling through the air and into a tree, while his friends laughed and did backflips through the air. When Noah brought gravity back to normal and allowed everyone to settle, there was a loud chorus of laughter as the marine called for help, stuck up in the tree.

“Nightcrawler? Can you uh… fetch, please?” Cyclops asked, and with a grin and chuckle, Nightcrawler turned and bounded across the field on all fours. The crowd at the base of the tree hastily parted to allow the strange looking mutant through. He scrambled up the tree and reached the marine, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

“I vill help to get you down, if you vill allow it, mein freund?” And he offered his hand.

The young marine eyed it nervously, but then gulped and nodded, saying “what the hell… building bridges, right?” And he watched as the strange mutant’s smile widened into a delighted grin.

“Your trust is much valued… Danke… I vill teleport us down. It vill feel strange, but it vill not hurt, I assure you.”

The Marine’s eyes widened in shock, but he just let out a squeak and a nod. 

“Be prepared for a short drop. Be ready to land on your feet.” Nightcrawler instructed, and –

BAMF!

Shouts of alarm went up from the ground.

BAMF!

More shouts, and people leapt back at the sudden puff of dark smoke. The mutant and marine dropped from about three feet up. Nightcrawler landed and immediately steadied the Marine, who had stumbled.

“… Wow.” The marine gasped. “That was freaky!”

“It takes some getting used to.” Nightcrawler nodded. “Thank you… for trusting me.” The Marine blinked, but then smiled and nodded, shaking his hand.

“Alright.” Cyclops nodded, pleased with how that went. “Noah? Can we see the other side? Gently…”

“Yessir.” Noah nodded, concentrated, and there were once again shocked cries as the crowd felt the gravity pushing down on them. Noah applied more and more pressure until Garcia and Strauss actually went to their knees, and then immediately let up.

“That was good, Noah.” Phoenix nodded. “Perfect.”

“Are you okay?” Noah asked, giving Strauss and Garcia a hand.

“How much can you do… with THAT?” Nancy Halloway asked.

“He could drive Stark into the ground like a nail.” Logan chuckled, smirking up at IronMan, who rolled his eyes.

“Can he increase the gravity on your jaw?” He asked, and Logan glared.

“Enough.” Cyclops called.

“Uh, you’re not my boss.” Stark pointed out.

Cyclops sighed, counted to ten, and then said “Seth. You’re up.”

“Uh… okay… not much for me to work with, but…” Seth shrugged and moved into the field, arms lightly held out at his sides. He was frowning in concentration, and after a few moments, glittering threads of something could be seen trailing from his fingers. He began to wave his arms around, as if reaching out and sweeping something up, and the strands got larger, and longer, and after a few more moments, they were identified as glistening strings of water, which he gathered in his hands in a globe, about the size of a tennis ball.

“As you can see, he can pull upon the moisture that’s in the air around him, but to see what he can really do, we need a bit more than just the local humidity… Storm?” Cyclops asked, looking over at the woman. “Can you bring him some extra water?”

“It would be my pleasure…” She nodded, and looked up at the sky, lifting her arms and then rising into the air as the wind whipped over the field. Seth looked up and grinned, moving one foot back in almost a fighting stance, lifting his hands to catch what she sent down. Nerves began to build in the crowd as the clouds overhead began to grow thick and dark. The wind picked up as more clouds swirled in, and then, a soft peal of thunder rolled overhead. Storm was high above now, and lightning illuminated the clouds momentarily. And then the rain began to fall. First just a couple of drops, a soft pitter patter, and the heavens opened and the rain fell in a torrent. 

But none of it fell to soak the crowd. About twenty yards over their heads, the rain all suddenly began to move inwards in a great spiraling whirlpool. And then the clouds dissipated, the sun was back, and everyone was staring in amazement at the massive roaring ball of white water that churned over Seth’s head. Brow furrowed in concentration, he widened his stance and the ball broke up and widened to a seething ring, about forty feet in diameter. Then it snapped, and a long tube of water plunged downwards and began to slither and dance its way around the field, actually taking on the shape of a long, serpentine dragon.

Then it moved inwards, getting longer and thinner, and then, moving around Seth’s body, it spiraled up into the air, carrying him with it. He stood there on his perch, looking quite like an upside down waterspout, and then it became a wide wave, as wide as the field, and moved back and forth along its length. After a couple of passes it balled up once more, with Seth in its center, and this time instead of a churning mass of angry white waters, it became still and quiet, looking almost like a peaceful snow globe. Seth floated for a moment before he sunk to the ground. Once his feet were firmly planted, he thrust up an arm and the water shot up in a towering pillar, spinning and roaring, and then it was a flat disk high overhead, almost looking like a mirror and then…

It silently exploded outwards, and a fine, misty rain fell over the field, casting rainbows in the sunlight.

Seth ducked his head with a smile and a blush at the admiring applause that welled up, and he shuffled back over to the group, giving them a bashful smile.

“That was beautifully done.” Storm assured him with a warm smile, placing a hand on his cheek momentarily.

“Good job, kid.” Logan nodded, and Seth grinned and nodded.

“Thank you.”

“That was magnifiscent.” Sartorius blurted out, grinning, and then Tony Stark shrugged and said “Meh… alright, I guess that was kind of impressive.”

Chuckles ran through the small group of X-Men, and Logan rolled his eyes. But Seth just beamed proudly and said “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony softened a bit at that and gave him a smirk. “Good job, Wet n’ Wild.”

“Glowstick and Wet n’ Wild...?” Michael snickered, grinning in amusement.

“Don’t encourage him.” Logan snorted. Sartorius turned then.

“Miss Al Karim?” She offered, and Kalifa smiled and nodded.

“I am not… quite as flashy.” She admitted in her soft spoken way.

“Just show them what you can do.” Storm told her with a smile.

Kalifa nodded and calmly walked into the field… several steps in, a shadow seemed to form on the ground and then rose up, a blob of blackness in her path. She stepped into it and… disappeared.

A moment later and there were startled shouts on the other side of the field and several Marines bolted; she had emerged out of a dark shadow on the tree that Noah had accidently left a Marine stuck in after his demonstration. Kalifa walked onto the field and a dark shadow appeared on the ground before her. She stepped onto it and… dropped. And she was gone. A moment later and there was a black hole close to the X-Men, and she dropped out of it, landing lightly on her feet.

Then she turned and looked at the boys, smiled slightly, and everyone watched as, with loud yelps, Michael, Seth, Noah and Caleb dropped into the blackness that had appeared under them. Adam looked down as he floated upwards, laughing at his friends and declaring “TOTALLY saw that coming!” Another black hole appeared, this one vertical, and the four boys shot out of it horizontally, feet first. And then gravity took hold and they began to drop… until Gravity took hold, and then drifted through the air to land lightly.

“Warn a guy!” Michael complained, giving Kalifa a look.

“Warning.” She stated quietly, and yelps rose from the crowd as one of the X-Men’s SUV’s dropped out of sight into a black hole. A moment later and there were louder shouts as another hole opened high over the field, and the car came plummeting out of it.

“Shit!” Noah blurted, reaching up and taking the gravitational pull off of the vehicle. It floated downwards, and Adam soared up to catch it and guide it back to the parking lot.

“How far apart can these… portals be?” Reid asked.

“Not far.” Kalifa admitted. “A hundred yards or so.”

“Do you have to see them both?” Sartorius asked.

“No. I can stretch one out through a wall...” She turned and looked at a large tree. A black hole appeared… and then a light. They could see through the hole and out the other side of the tree.

“Do they always connect?” Reid asked.

“… No. I can simply open one into the abyss… and… dispose of things, I suppose.”

“What is the… abyss?” General Clancy asked.

“… it is… nothingness?” Kalifa offered. “I do not know. But once it goes in, I cannot bring it back.”

“Hmmm…”

She smiled slightly. “I never have to worry about finding a trash can.”

Chuckles ran through the panel.

“Agent Delgado?” Sartorius called, and the agent looked up. “Your turn.”

Reid and the X-Men perked up in interest as Victoria Delgado moved into the field with Logan, who had agreed when she requested his assistance.

“What are her powers again?” Cyclops asked.

“Rapid short distance teleportation and telekinetic bursts.” Phoenix dutifully recited.

“Whatever that means…?” Cyclops mumbled.

“Watch and find out.” His wife chided, and several people around them grinned at his sigh and “Yes, dear.”

Delgado and Logan faced each other for a moment, and then Delgado charged at him. He grinned, crouching down and watching her come, and then, suddenly, she seemed to blurr and flicker… and then she was gone, leaving a soft flurry of sparkles in the air for a moment, and then with a flicker, she blurred into view about fifteen feet in the air and ten feet behind Logan. She solidified in a blink, threw her hands out and with a “HYAAAAH!!!” she thrust her palms out and a shockwave seemed to emanate from them with a low FOOM, like distant thunder. Logan, who had been turning around, yelped when he was blasted off of his feet.

As Delgado’s feet touched the ground, she blurred and flickered away again, this time appearing eight feet to Logan’s right, throwing out one hand this time, and the invisible blast made him stagger back. He lunged and she was gone. For the next few seconds, he was chasing her around the field, but she would blur and flicker away whenever he got close. Every now and then she would blast him back.

“Enough!” Phoenix called, stepping onto the field, and the pair looked at her. She was giving Victoria Delgado a smile. “Can you control the force of these telekinetic bursts?”

“Yes.” Delgado nodded, and Phoenix held up a hand. 

“Show me.” She requested, polite as can be. “Soft first.”

Delgado lifted a hand and flicked a finger, there was a soft pff!, and Phoenix felt as though a fly had perhaps run into her palm. Then she nodded and put up both hands, bracing herself.

“As hard as you can, now…”

“I… don’t want to hurt you.” Delgado said slowly, and Pheonix smiled. 

“You won’t.” She assured her. Delgado looked to the side lines. The Higher ups all looked at Reid. He flushed, but then nodded to Delgado. Delgado sighed and shrugged, then turned and stared at Phoenix, lifted both of her hands and—

THOOOM!!!

The shockwave let out a roar, and Phoenix narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth, digging her feet into the ground for a moment as her hair blew back behind her… the grass had been flattened, and beyond the field, the trees billowed about and several leaves were cast into the air. And then it grew quiet.

“Good.” Phoenix nodded, smiling.

“Well?” Logan asked from the side.

“She could easily take out a wall, or bring down a smaller, less sturdy structure.” Phoenix nodded. “Probably send an SUV rolling a few times, knock over a train…” She turned back to Delgado. “Is it only focused in one direction?”

“No.” Delgado shook her head. “I can sent it out in all directions at once, like an explosion.”

“I see.” Phoenix nodded. “And how far can you… jump?”

“Fifty yards is about my limit.” Delgado admitted. “And I have to be able to see where I’m going.”

“In your mind?” Nightcrawler called from the sidelines. “From memory?”

“No. As in direct line of sight...” Delgado clarified. “If I try to jump to the opposite side of a wall, I just end up running into it. Painfully. VERY painfully.”

“Of course.” Phoenix nodded again. “Thank you for the demonstration.” And the pair shook hands and returned to the side lines

“Glad to have you on board, Agent Delgado.” Sartorius smiled, shaking her hand when she got there. “And thank you for your participation in that demonstration.” And she nodded to Logan and Phoenix, as Stark formally greeted Delgado.

Reid spared a glance at Logan, who was whispering into Caleb’s ear, and said “Alright, I think that concludes the—“

“Ahem?” Everyone turned and looked at Caleb.

“Yes?” Cyclops asked.

“My turn.”

“You demonstrated your powers very well inside, Caleb.” Storm assured him.

“Not to everyone.” Caleb replied in his soft spoken manner. “Mr. Stark didn’t see it.”

“… Oh no.” Reid gasped, and Hotch glanced at Reid, confused, and then his eyes widened.

“Oh, no.”

“Do it.” Logan grinned, and Caleb turned and looked at Tony Stark and his eyes gleamed. Tony’s eyes widened briefly when the faceplate of his helmet suddenly snapped shut and he yelped “Security breach!”. And then there was a voice in his ears. And it wasn’t JARVIS…

“Hello, Mr. Stark. I am called SpiritWalker. And I’m an AstralTechnopath. I have just projected my consciousness into the programming of your suit. I will not harm it. I simply ask that you let me take control for a moment.”

“Uh, I don’t give up control.” Tony immediately responded. “JARVIS?”

“You do today.” Caleb answered. “JARVIS is on break.”

Everyone around the field watched in silent amazement when the IronMan moved to stand beside Caleb. And as Caleb walked out into the field, the IronMan walked beside him, matching his every movement. Caleb stopped. So did the suit beside him. He put his hands up. The suit did too. He put one down. The suit did too. He spun around, executing a double outer forearm block, a back fist and then a round kick, holding the position with his leg extended. Slowly, he rechambered his leg and set it down. The IronMan did it all. A ridgehand strike, side kick, square block, spinning heel kick, double punch, double knifehand block, jump front kick, low block.

“Still with me, Mr. Stark?” He spoke aloud, and over the suit’s systems.

“… Impressive trick. Get out.” Stark grumbled, annoyed and disconcerted

“Allow me to share with you a piece of my culture, first.” The boy responded, a little smile on his face. Then he opened his arms, bent his knees and began to dance. He stepped and bounced rhythmically from foot to foot, arms extended and moving like wings… he turned in circles, arms extended. “I am Navajo.” He said. “And this is the Eagle Dance. I think it is fitting for you…”

The crowd was now laughing and cheering as the IronMan danced with the rather mousy young man with the liquid silver eyes. As they danced, Caleb spoke only to Tony Stark, over his suit’s system. “Your programming is flawed.”

“No it isn’t.”

“If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t have been able to get in, Mr. Stark. I’m a hacker. When I Project into technology, I can only do what I could do from a keyboard. If I plugged my laptop into your suit, I could get into it. I found a way in. I can show you where the chink in your armor is and help you close it.”

“Do that. Now get out. You’re… cyber trespassing or… something… Pretty sure I could press charges.”

“Yessir.”

And then the dancing stopped, and Caleb had withdrawn from the suit. The helmet opened, and Tony Stark was glaring down at the kid. For a long time they were silent.

“… Hnh… that’s a… pretty cool trick, kid. You sure you wanna do this FBI thing? I can offer you a job…”

“No poaching please, Mr. Stark.” Spencer immediately said, walking over.

“May the best man win, Dr. Reid.” Stark said lightly, and Reid gave him a look.

“Alright, I think that concludes the demonstrations.” Assisstant Director Halloway called. “We will be in touch VERY soon. Consider our formal meeting over. Anyone who would like to stay and socialize and get to know people, please do so. If those in charge of the decision making will please come with me?”

Reid smiled and nodded to the X-Men and the boys, and they all nodded back. Reid then turned and headed back to the building with Hotch, Section Chiefs Sartorius and Strauss, SSA Delgado, General Clancy, FBI Assistant Director Nancy Halloway, Bart Devanny from Counter-Terrorism, Allison Courtnall from the NSA, Krueger Spence from the CIA, and Stacey Holly of Homeland Security.

It was time to make decisions...


	18. Chapter 18

Spencer Reid really hoped that the past few days wasn’t a sample of what it would be like being the Unit Chief for the FBI’s Rapid Emergency Mutant Response Team. The name was being debated, too. Already, the media was calling it the FBIMD; Federal Bureau of Investigation: Mutant Division. But the name was hardly the priority. They had discussed the approved members, the budget (thank God for Hotch on that one), space for the new department in Quantico, protocols, all sorts of things that just made his head spin. But today had been a good day… they had officially offered the positions to the six young mutants that Reid had really fought hard for. Some of the others on the panel had concerns about some of the youngsters, but Reid had gotten what he wanted… Adam Corey (BioHazard), Seth Makoa (Tsunami), Noah Jacobs (Gravity), Michael Eatros (TigersEye), Caleb Still Water (SpiritWalker) and Kalifa Ahmed Al Karim (Abyss). And of course, himself, Unit Chief Dr. Spencer Reid (Helios). 

He had actually made the case for, and won, the rights for the mutants to go by code names if they so chose. He’d had to explain that code names had kind of become a tradition for mutants. A Rite of Passage in a way… when a young mutant developed their powers, it was almost like being born into a new life and a new identity. You changed in the eyes of everyone who knew, and in your own eyes. Taking on a code name was a way of acknowledging, accepting, and even celebrating this new sense of self. And therefore, all the members of the REMRT would have their Code Names beneath their birth names on their Credentials. 

It felt strange to Spencer the first time he looked down at his new creds and saw HELIOS there under his name. But it was better than what they had wanted to do at first. They had wanted to stamp a great big M on the credentials… they had explained that they wanted it to be on the credentials that those carrying them had the government’s authority to use their powers. Oh, Reid had jumped on that one REAL fast… an entire three hours had been devoted to a rather loud and furious discussion with Reid angrily pointing out that he would not sign to or agree to anything that in anyway hinted that they needed the GOVERNMENT’S permission to use their God Given abilities, and he would make sure that none of his new agents would either… Lydia Sartorius and Victoria Delgado had backed him immediately, and so had Hotch. When Reid explained why this was unacceptable, more of the panel backed him…

It was a slippery slope, he said. “If I agree to this, it will be setting a precedent that a mutant needs the government’s authorization to use his powers. There are people who will jump on this, and the next thing you know, they’ll be pushing for a law demanding that mutants have a damned license to be allowed to use their powers! That’s the same thing as Mutant Registration, and I will have none of it!”

And oh, the arguments that followed… Agents had to be qualified and licensed to carry a gun… Why shouldn’t mutant agents have to do the same with their powers? Well, because Agents aren’t born with guns attached to them! A power is an ability! Are hackers going to be required to get a license to hack? Would Reid have to be licensed to use his incredible intelligence that was NOT a mutation, thank you very much?! 

And then he had laid down the ultimatum; back off or he was walking out the door and the unit was dying right then and there. Because he would have no part of it, and neither would the X-Men…

The matter had been dropped, and everything had been smooth sailing from there.

At least until the bomb was dropped... That afternoon there had been a press conference, announcing that the Unit was officially active, and Section Chief Sartorius and Unit Chiefs Delgado and Reid were officially introduced to the public, with Reid’s new Agents lined up to the side of the podium, looking beyond excited. And then, lo and behold, Tony Stark, who had been there to show support, from himself personally, and also as an official representative from the Avengers, for the new FBI Unit, announced that he would be financing the design and construction of a Mutant Facility at Quantico, with specially designed training facilities to account for various mutant abilities in an underground bunker, as well as new office space above ground. Sartorius and Delgado would be moving their offices into the new facility once constructed, and Reid was promised his own office… he wasn’t sure if he would take it, though… he still felt that his place was with the BAU…

After the press conference there had been quite the party, which Stark had made sure was properly catered. Spencer hadn’t exactly enjoyed himself… he suddenly realized that being a Unit Chief would mean learning to handle Bureaucrats and Politicians… and he was NOT happy with that. Spending the afternoon rubbing elbows with Senators and other big players in the political scene was not his idea of a good time. 

But bless them, Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi made sure that one of them was by Reid at all times to help him through it… at one point, when both had something to tend to, Strauss actually acted as Spencer’s “wingman” while talking with a rather… false friendly Congressman with a smile that Spencer could only describe as… smarmy…

He had been beyond relieved when he had managed to escape to a little table in the corner with a glass of wine, and after a few minutes of quiet, he was joined by Tony Stark, and before anyone knew it, the pair were deeply engrossed in an animated conversation that no one had any HOPE of following… 

His new Agents seemed to be enjoying the party to some extent… none of them were being left alone, either. They were all young and inexperienced, and no one needed any of them to put their foot in their mouth with someone important… Diplomatic as ever, Storm accompanied Kalifa and Morgan and Emily were with Michael and Noah. Cyclops and Phoenix stuck by Adam and Caleb and JJ was accompanying Seth, who was amusing her with slight, teasing flirtations.

She did have to step in at once point with Cyclops, Phoenix, Adam and Caleb and a rather aggressive reporter, who wanted a good video interview with the two young mutants who had some of the most obvious physical mutations on the team… particularly Adam. Of course, the two said mutants were also the most quiet and reserved members of the team, and Cyclops and Phoenix looked like they might be losing their patience. Both expressed gratitude, and impressed admiration for how neatly and easily JJ had managed to put the reporter in his place and then sent him packing.

One of the more exciting moments of the afternoon was when security approached Reid and Hotch.

“Agents?” He asked. “We’ve got a man outside refusing to leave. He’s not on a guest list. Claims that his son is one of the new mutant agents…”

Reid and Hotch glanced at one another, then accompanied the man to door. Just inside, several security officers were surrounding a man who looked calm, but determined. One look and Spencer smiled, texting Morgan.

~Can you bring Michael to the main entrance?~

Morgan responded quickly, ~On out way.~ followed immediately by ~*our~ correcting himself. Spencer pocketed his phone.

A few moments later and Morgan and Michael appeared, Emily and Noah on their heels.

“What’s up?” Michael asked, and Reid just turned and looked back to the door. “… DAD!!!”

Several heads turned at the shout as Michael bolted. The man by the door swiveled his head around and his face lit up as he stepped around the security officers and opened his arms just in time to catch his son, stumbling back… two of the officers actually had to catch and steady him before Michael’s impact actually took him to the floor.

“Dammit Michael!” The man cried, hugging him tightly. “Why the hell didn’t you call me?!”

“Surprise!” Michael laughed.

“… You’re such a little shit!” His father complained, grinning. Security began to meander away and return to their posts, deciding that their presence was not needed.

“Dad, this is my uh… new boss, I guess. Dr. Spencer Reid. Helios.” Michael said as the others approached. The man smiled and held out his hand. Reid inwardly cringed, but sucked it up and accepted it.

“Nikolas Eatros.” The man introduced himself. “Dr. Reid… I… I can’t believe what you’ve done. It’s incredible. Thank you for… for giving my son this opportunity. I never even dreamed that he…” He trailed off, getting a bit choked up and his deep blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears of joy. He cleared his throat and raked a hand through his long, wavy black hair that was sprinkled with the rare strand of gray, particularly at the temples. His face seemed very young, but Spencer could see that there were creases that would become quite pronounced in other situations… lines left there by worry over his living son, and grief for the son and wife that he had lost. And yet lines that showed that this was a man who still had much to smile about. He had distinct Italian features, very reminiscent of the Classic Roman, which he had obviously passed on to his son.

“I’m glad to meet you.” Reid nodded with a smile. “I look forward to working with Michael.”

Introductions went around then, with Nikolas meeting Morgan, Hotch and Prentiss, and giving Noah a friendly, familiar greeting. 

“Please, come on in and enjoy the celebration.” Hotch told him. Nikolas looked over the room.

“This is a celebration?” He asked, looking amused. Hotch shrugged and gave him a little half smirk.

“FBI Style.”

“Must be killer on New Years…” Nikolas drawled and Hotch grinned, accompanying the man into the room to make sure he met the right people, and to steer him away from others. Michael trailed after them, and Noah after him…

“How you holdin’ up, Pretty Boy?” Morgan asked, looking at Reid.

“Shoot me now?” Reid responded, and Morgan and Emily grinned.

“Just think…” Emily sighed. “Now that you’re a Unit Chief, you’re going to be obligated to attend a lot more functions like this.” Reid, who had sipped his wine, grimaced into his glass.

“I quit.” He spat, and the other two laughed. They stood there for a bit in a comfortable silence, watching Michael excitedly introducing his father to Tony Stark.

The party couldn’t have ended soon enough for Spencer Reid, and a couple of the kids were looking weary of it by the end as well. And finally, they were all heading out. The X-Men and the new agents were heading to the hotel to rest up for the night. In the morning, they were taking the boys to get everything settled with Georgetown, and to see about housing. They goal was to get everything settled up for them to start in the rapidly upcoming Spring semester… it was not going to be easy… already, a protest had been announced, opposing the young mutants attending the school, and living in the surrounding neighborhoods. And, of course… counter protests supporting them. Oh, it was going to be such a messy, trying day.

Logan, who was going to spend the night with Spencer, had made a comment about how it was a good thing that Gambit would not be with them… it would be taxing on him, with his empathy.

With a plan in place for everyone to meet for breakfast, the groups broke up to head to homes and hotels. Spencer was not pleased when he had to hitch a ride with Logan on the back of his motorcycle (which Morgan, Prentiss and Garcia snapped pictures of when Reid wasn’t looking), but he was more than relieved to be home.

“Go on up, darlin’.” Logan told Spencer. “I need ta make a beer run.” Spencer gave him a look, but the feral just grinned and winked, and roared off to the little convenience store just down the block. Smiling and shaking his head, Spencer turned and made his way into his building.

He was exhausted as he dragged himself up the last flight of stairs and approached the door to his little apartment. He was looking forward to a nice weekend off to rest and relax before he jumped into more work on Monday for the REMRT, BAU cases pending… After all, he didn’t have to go to Georgetown with the kids… but he would be courteous and join them for the group breakfast. He was hoping for some time with Logan before the feral returned to Westchester…

He unlocked his door and stepped inside, flicking on the light as he closed his door behind him. That was all he had a chance to do.

He whirled as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, hand moving for his gun… he never made it. He cried out and his legs buckled, sending him crumpling to the floor and writhing in agony as the volts from the taser ran through him. He tried to reach for his powers. Tried to grab his gun. But nothing was obeying his command. He couldn’t bring enough concentration through the pain. And then something was pressed over his nose and mouth. 

Vaguely he recognized the scent, even as his mind grew foggy and his vision blurred out, a pleading “Logan…” escaping his lips. 

The last thing he heard was “collar him.”

And then all was darkness…

 

 

E N D

 

Coming Soon…

OVERCAST


End file.
